Kincades VS Bondurants
by allusia16
Summary: Eula is a black woman adopted by a white family who move into Virginia. They meet the Bondurant boys and don't know what to think until Howard says one wrong thing resulting in violence and rivalry. Forrest has a secret interest in Eula and attempts to win her affections, if her older brothers don't get in the way first.
1. Chapter 1

1.

My father told me that even in the city or the country, blacks must be careful. That white's loved the power of control and if they didn't get their way they'd kill you for it. My parents were hanged when I was two up in Georgia, by a lynch mob who had nothing to do. I was left wondering the forests crying because I was hungry and I was afraid. Two nine year old white boys, hunting pigs and deer, found me and took me home to their mama and papa. They took me in with open arms. I did not remember my name, but they gave me a new name. Eula. My father, Dohn Kincade, worked under Al Capone and was actually said to be a trusted man to the gangster, almost a brother was more like it. I had met him by accident in our home in Chicago, when I stumbled into the house from playing with the other black children in the neighborhood, some whites played with me but it was only because I lived in a white family and some whites respected my father for adopting me and others hated for adopting a nigger child.

Anyways when I was about six now I stumbled into the house and saw my brunette haired father talking to a round man in the living room. He had a big cigar in his puffy lips and he arched a brow at me.

"Dohn, a black child has just barged into your house." he replied with no approval in his voice. My father shook his head.

"That's my daughter Eula, sir. We adopted her four years ago in Georgia." he replied. The large man looked almost stunned before smiling.

"Well Dohn, you are truly a man of color to accept such this child. I respect that," he said then looked at me. "Little Eula such a pretty name for a little girl."

I smiled up at him then my father lifted his head after lighting a cigar of his own.

"Why thank you sir, Eula go and play with your friends now." he told in a cool voice. I nodded.

"Yes daddy." I replied and ran back outside. Now there was my mother, Violet. She was a singer at this club down town. Blacks weren't allowed in, but I was able to get in with my father and Mr. Capone's persuasive words. They were such a beautiful couple. Last were the boys who found me, Ray and Arliss. They were troublemakers with brunette hair like my father and green eyes like our mom. They always watched out for me especially when I got insults from white kids about being in a white family. My brothers weren't afraid to fight big or small kids that insulted their family. As I grew up my mom sent me to a white school and I ended up with a private teacher, paid for by Mr. Capone himself. I began to look up at the man.

Now I'm eighteen and my father just told us we were moving to Franklin Count, Virginia. Arliss and Ray were carrying large boxes out to the truck. I had a box with a lamp in it.

"Father why must we leave the city again?" I asked with a light pout for having to move unexpectantly. Dad was helping a guy we paid to move our stuff, move his box of shot guns.

"Time to start a new life honey." he exclaimed.

"The country life is just we need." he told. Maybe he had some trouble in the mob business and I knew that was not a subject to talk about openly. Mother walked by me in a sun flower dress, one I had bought for her a year ago.

"Oh cheer up Eula, the country side is a beautiful place." she said carrying a box of trays into the car. Ray came up beside me and bumped my side with his elbow and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry sis. We'll protect you." he winked. Ray was the first born, the oldest and the wisest, but a fighter nonetheless. I turned my body as he walked past me and back into the house.

"Protect me?" I asked.

"Oh Ray, shut up." dad replied with a frown. I knew what he meant though. In the country they didn't just shoot black folks they and hung and mutilated them too.

"It's the truth." Ray said coming back out with another box. Mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, you know we'd kill for you if anyone decided to hurt you." she replied. I smiled up at and nodded. We noticed a large white car was coming down the road. I knew who it was, Mr. Capone's car. He stopped in front of our home and rolled his window down in the back seat.

"Evening Violet." he called out to my mom. Arliss only frowned and went back to packing stuff off. Mom nodded at him with mild approval.

"Hello Al." she replied. Father lifted his head up and moved over towards the vehicle.

"Anything I can do for you sir?" he asked. I decided to go back in the house to see if I could carry anything else in, but Mr. Capone's voice stopped me.

"I actually wanted to speak with your daughter, Dohn." he replied. I paused with mild excitement and slowly turned towards the car. My father was a bit tensed but nodded.

"Eula!" he called out to me. Mother passed me and went back into the house and I walked beside my dad and looked down into the car.

"Hey Mr. Capone." I replied. He nodded his head, another cigar in his mouth.

"Hello Ms. Eula. I'd like a word with you in my car." he replied. I found this odd for I had never gotten into another man's car and I looked at my father for permission and nodded.

"We'll be ready to go in ten minutes." he replied before nodding with respect to the mob leader and moving back towards the house. A man in a suit and hat, the driver, came out and walked around and opened the door for me. I got in and sat down beside the man. The car smelled of nothing but smoke. Mr. Capone smiled.

"How are you Eula?" he asked. I blinked and nodded.

"Fine sir." I replied. He nodded.

"That's good, that's good. Now I heard you were moving into the country and I just wanted to let you know it saddens me to see you and your family leave Chicago. Your father was and still is a hard working man. But now I want to give you some advice. The country is not like the city. Things are very different almost like a "don't ask, don't tell" rule. I want you to be as safe as possible so I want to give you this." he replied and handed me a white little rectangular card and I turned it over to see it had his name and a row of phone numbers.

"If you ever have trouble, call this number and I'll have some boys come down there and help you out." he said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Capone." I replied. He nodded happily then raised his hand.

"I have one more thing to give you." he said and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon on it. I blinked now and slowly took it and opened it. To my surprise I saw a white gold chain and I gently picked it up and it uncoiled and at the bottom was a silver pendent with a purple small ribbon around it.

"Oh it's beautiful." I replied. Mr. Capone smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." he replied. There was a honking noise and I looked out to see my family already in the car waiting for me. I placed the necklace back in the box along with the card to hide it and I looked back at the mob boss and leaned in and hugged him. He let out an almost jolly laugh before hugging me back.

"Good bye Eula. Now go on before you're left behind." he told knocking on the window and the door slowly started to open. I nodded.

"Good bye sir." I replied and left the car and got into the back of the car with Ray and Kane. We had one of those cars that didn't have a top. Mr. Capone drove away and soon so did we with the moving car behind us. The wind blew my black waves and I had to pull it back so it wouldn't get messed up. I sat between my brothers and I looked up at all the houses we'd be leaving.

"Alright children first things first, you're all adults so you will attempt to find a job." he told. Arliss nodded.

"Fair enough." he replied. Mother looked back at us.

"And in return you can all remain in our new home until you all get enough money to move out." she told. I wondered if getting a job in the country would be easier then it was here. I looked up at the sky wondering how this home would differ from our old house.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I fell asleep on Arliss' shoulder and once I felt the vehicle stop I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away and looked around. I saw nothing but trees and the area smelled of gas so I was a bit alert but then I noticed a bar beside our car, well there was a lame excuse for a gas pump beside our car. Dad got out and lit a cigar.

"Ya'll go on and get ya'll something to drink. The house is just right up the road." he replied, the cigar now between his teeth. We all shifted and moved out of the car. My red heels hit dirt and I frowned as I got out and looked around. Dust blew where the wind blew and I hoped it wouldn't get caught in my red dress. I released my hair and looked around before following the boys into the so called bar. I looked around to see it was a quiet place. Four men were seated in the back drinking what I could only imagine was alcohol and they looked at us and scowled as they saw me. Maybe seeing a black woman in a fancy dress disgusted them. I saw a curly haired man in the back drinking something and he was swaying a bit, maybe he was drunk. I sat at the bar with my brothers and crossed my legs and looked out the window and watched as dad put gas in the car and mom remained in the car watching. A woman confronted us. She had red curls and freckles across her nose.

"What can I get you all?" she asked. Ray looked her over for a second.

"Any whiskey's good." he answered. Arliss smiled.

"Water." he replied. I nodded.

"Same." I replied. She nodded politely and moved back to her cups. I looked at Ray who sat in the middle of us three and Arliss sat at the end. I looked around now as I waited and saw a guy walk out of the back and sit with the curly haired man. He had a long line of hair slick back and shaved on the sides of his head. He was a young man and I saw an opened door besides the open back space and I saw a man's head and I couldn't tell what he was doing but I looked away and the woman brought us our drinks.

"You three are new faces here." she said kindly. I liked her red lipstick. Ray nodded.

"We're the Kincaid family. Our dad and mom moved us out here." he replied gruffly. The woman nodded.

"Well I'm Maggie. It's nice to meet you." she said and looked at me and I could tell in her eyes she was trying to figure me out.

"You the youngest?" she asked and I was glad she didn't bring up the whole "you're black and related to them?" question. I smiled more and nodded.

"Yes. I'm the baby. Eula." I introduced and she smiled kindly and looked at my brothers for their introductions.

"I'm Ray." he replied in a very calm tone and I knew at that moment he liked Maggie.

"Arliss." he replied and continued to drink his water.

"Well I hope you three enjoy your stay here." she replied glancing at Ray with a smirk. He returned it and then the sound of a chair falling and we all looked over to see the man with curls coming our way.

"Howard don't." was all we could hear the young man warn. The man confronted us and Ray and Arliss leaned back slowly looking the man over.

"Did I hear you say… you were the youngest here?" he asked me. Ray stood up now clearly hearing the drunken tone in his voice and didn't like that he was talking to me.

"Look pal we don't want any trouble." he warned but the man known as Howard poked his finger at Ray and shoved him back in his seat making his drink fall over his hand. I tensed a bit at the action. The younger man came up behind him.

"Howard leave them alone." he said but the older man just pushed him back so he stumbled a bit. Arliss frowned deeply and glared at the man who glared at me.

"Now did you say you were the youngest here?" he asked. I blinked now with a tense stare and cleared my throat.

"Yes I am." I replied. He frowned now with more disgust.

"It ain't right having a nigger in a family of whites unless they're a maid. Ya'll must have a fucked up family." he said. I gasped now at his words not knowing how to handle his words. In a second Arliss was out of his chair and his large fist collided right into the man's face. I had never felt such weakness and fear in my life and I screamed once Arliss connected his fist. Ray simply watched the man fell down. Arliss moved up to him and kicked him right in the face.

"You motherfucker! You gonna talk about my family! Insult my sister!" he yelled and got on the floor and started to ram his fist into the man's already bleeding face. He didn't stand a chance.

"Howard!" Maggie yelled. "Forrest, Forrest get in here!" I heard large footsteps coming and I looked up to see the man leaving the room. He had such a calm composed face. His hair was like the younger boys but parted and I watched him kick Arliss in his face and I screamed again. Ray dashed forward for the new man and tackled him to the ground throwing his hands into his sides. Others around, including myself, couldn't move. Everything happened so fast. The new man, who Ray was attacking, managed to ram the end of his palm up his nose knocking him back and standing up. His movements were not a stranger to me. He reached into his coat and the minute I saw him reaching for gun I felt my heart tighten up. Ray didn't have his gun on him and I knew this was such an unfair advantage. He cocked the gun and pointed it at my brother.

"Forrest don't!" I heard the younger man yell. My body acted on its own accord and suddenly I ran up in front of the man and pushed his arm up making his gun point up and fire. The sound was loud and it hurt my ears and immediately I felt Ray tug at my dress violently pulling me down and shielding me from the man who looked at me with surprisingly calm eyes.

All of a sudden there was an even louder bang and everyone froze and looked towards the door of the bar to see our father, shot gun in his hand raised at the ceiling, cigar clenched in his mouth. We all froze now with absolute fear.

"Everyone on the ground stand up." he replied pointing his gun at the man who was going to shoot my brother. Arliss and Howard stood up on their feet and Maggie took a step back towards the wall. Father moved in closer and looked at us all.

"Now….why is there rough housing in this bar?" he asked coolly. We were all tensed now and Ray and I glanced at Arliss who had a cut above his right eyes. Farther followed his gaze towards him.

"Arliss?" he asked. Arliss glared at Howard with a clenched jaw.

"He called Eula a nigger…insulted our family." he replied. Father looked at Howard now.

"Who are you boy?" he asked. Howard kept his chin high up as if proud.

"Howard Bondurant." he replied. My father's brow rose.

"Oh the immortal Bondurants." he told. Howard nodded.

"Yeah. Those are my younger brothers Forrest and back there's Jack." he called out pointing his head at the man who was in front of Ray who still had his hands on me to keep me back and the other man in the back who still had a young boy's face.

"I heard of ya'll. You all got a bit reputation around here." he said with nod. Forrest looked at my father now keeping his hands out in the open and his eyes fell on me now and he just looked at me with a tilt of his head as if thinking about something. His gaze frightened me and I kept my head down. Father cocked his gun and that made the man look at him with caution.

"You call my daughter a nigger boy?" he asked Howard and I looked back at him as well. Howard looked down with almost guilt.

"Out of stupidity, yes sir." he replied. My father's frown deepened and he looked at Arliss.

"Arliss, what I tell you about insults boy?" he asked. Arliss frowned now as if annoyed and I knew he didn't want to answer my father. "Boy I asked you a question."

Arliss sighed heavily.

"Insults are just ignorant phrases made up from ignorant people." he said almost robotically. Dad nodded.

"That's right." he said and raised his gun up now resting it on his shoulders, blowing smoke through his nose. His eyes fell on Forrest and he lifted his head.

"Your family has insulted my family. The Kincaids are not one to be fucked with Mr. Bondurant. If you or any of your brothers come near my boys or my daughter or wife….I will make the title of the Immortal Bondurants a lie." he threatened. Forrest glared and looked at him calmly.

"We don't take too kindly to threats." he said lowly and calmly. Father nodded with a smirk.

"Well alright then…kids let's go!" he called out. Ray took my hand and led me away and I glanced back at Forrest and he watched me as we departed. His eyes were the one thing that wouldn't leave my head. The first day in Virginia and we already made enemies with a known and dangerous band of brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The drive home was full of emotions and chatter. Mother kept asking what happened and dad kept replying 'nothing happened don't worry about it' but mother knew better. The boys were spewing venom about what had happened in the bar.

"Everybody listen. The Bondurant boys are not ones to fuck with. They are very tricky beings and I have heard from men in Chicago that they run illegal bootlegging for making white lightning whiskey. You will all stay away from them." he commanded. We all nodded and I kept my eyes on my lap. Why was Forrest looking at me earlier? It wasn't hard to guess. He was probably disgusted with the fact that I'm black and I was living in a family of whites. My eyes watered up and I began to cry at all the hate in the world brought on by its people. Jay saw me crying and wrapped his hands around me.

"It's okay Eula, we won't let them Bondurant boys near you." he whispered. I just leaned in to him. It was not the Bondurant boys I feared but the fact that I would never be an equal in the world of white and white. We moved in quietly. The house was big and white. A slave owner built it. My stomach was churning all day as we unpacked. Once everything was finished we all separated. The boys went into town to get food and mom and dad were fast asleep in their rooms. We knew they liked to get their rest. I decided to sit on the front steps of the porch and just looked at all the tress. Birds chirped a bit and for a second this place looked almost peaceful. I guess I needed to think of the type of job I would be getting.

But what decent job can a girl like me get? I sighed letting my head fall, my head falling over my shoulders. The sound of a large vehicle coming made me look up and I watched as an old brown truck stopped in front of the house and in it were three men I thought were never going to come around here. In the back I saw Howard standing watching me and I tensed now under his glare. I looked in the driver seat to see Forrest was cutting off his engine and stepping out of the vehicle. I felt fear shoot into me and I stood up swiftly and started to move back up the stairs.

"Ma'am." Forrest called out and I froze as I heard that respectful word used in my direction. I closed my eyes now at the sound of his deep cool yet soothing voice. I turned slowly to see Forrest had walked away from his truck and was standing a few feet away from the house, but he was still far enough that I had to meet him half way. I shook a bit and watched as he slowly removed his hat and placed it to his chest. I felt my heart tighten up at the sight of his face. It looked so smooth and the stubble around his face matched the personality that radiated off him. I knew he wanted me to come over.

I gathered my courage. I was a Kincaid. The men of our family feared nothing and the women were just as fearless. I stuck my chest out and started to move closer up to him, but as he did I noticed his eyes started to roam over me and then he looked down at the ground then up at the sky as if trying to distract himself from looking at me. I knew he didn't like the sight of me but he didn't have to be so non discreet about it. I stopped a feet away from him and just noticed he was bigger than me. Broad shoulders, tall and slim figure, he was a big man. I felt my courage slip away from me and I kept my hands to my side. I didn't even know what to say.

"Uh." he replied in a deep tone and that one word made me tense.

"We...don't want any trouble." I whispered. He swallowed now and looked at his brothers then back down at me with fast blinking eyes.

"Um Miss Eula, I just wanted to say on behalf of my brother that we are deeply sorry for the way we reacted towards you and your family. Howard is normally for the… African American community here." he said frowning at his brother now who looked down. I blinked now at his words and he looked down on me. "He didn't know what he was doing and we sho didn't mean to make you all feel unwelcome."

I looked around him now and glanced at Howard and then the youngest, Jack, to see him looking over at me with curiosity. I swallowed now already knowing that I was about to over step a boundary. I looked up at Forrest.

"I want him to tell me he's sorry. Your only offence was trying to shoot my brother." I replied. He looked down now almost in pure guilt but it faded and he looked back at me.

"And I apologize for that ma'am. Howard! Say you're sorry to the woman!" he yelled out still looking down at me. I knew his loudness wouldn't disturb my parents. They learned to sleep through loud things since we lived in Chicago. It would be a different story if we were in the house. Howard lifted his head up.

"Sorry for insulting you, Miss Eula." he called out. I was very shocked to hear him apologize for this and he continued to watch me as if seeing what I'd do. I only nodded and looked at Forrest to see him looking down at me still with the same gaze he did at his bar. I knew my brothers would be home soon so I knew I had to cut it short.

"Well Mr. Bondurant thank you for taking the time to say sorry." I said and raised my hand up to him to shake. He looked down at it and his fingers stayed curled around his hat and he only cleared his throat. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I didn't expect for him to turn swiftly away from me and place his hat on his head and walk away as if my hand never came up. My lips parted due to shock and I watched him get back in his truck, cut it on, and drive away. My fingers curled up and I placed my hand down to my side. I knew it, he hated black people. He hated the sight of me. His eyes scanned my body probably taking in my imperfections and comparing me to a white woman. Maybe Maggie made them come down and apologize.

I turned and moved back and moved into the house.

(_Forrest Inner thoughts_)

_How can this even be happening? How could I let my legs loosen like a noodle back in that bar? That white trash Arliss had some nerve putting his hands on my brother. I'll show them that no one messes with me or my brother._

_But why, why is that woman, their sister so…attractive? She doesn't talk like a Negro. She talks like a white woman; proper. She has such a wonderful body, she couldn't be older then nineteen maybe. It's no wonder I started to undress her body with my eyes back in the bar. I don't even know what her father was spewing. She's strong. She was able to stop me from shooting her brother. _

_God what am I thinking, thinking of a black woman like that. That's so taboo and what would she want with an old war veteran like me? Damn I feel almost old now…less invincible. But she's so beautiful. Her hair is shiny and silky. I would love to run my fingers through her hair… slowly take off her dress, feel what was underneath. Oh damn Forrest stop it. She will never love you. Unlike me love can expire and die. But it's not like I can stop myself from looking at her._

_Damn she probably thinks I'm old. She probably thinks I hate Negros. I couldn't even shake her hand when she offered it to me. She even made me apologize for shooting her brother and i never say sorry for shooting and killing a man. But why couldn't I shake her hand? I shook Maggie's hand when I met her. But it wasn't because she was white. I can shake Eula's hand. I could kiss Eula's hand. No! She is a black woman and I am a white man, but so what… who would say anything against me, the invincible Forrest Bondurant? It's settled. I want Eula Kincaid. I want her to be mine and mine alone and no one is going to stop me…_

(Authors notes)

Okay so I love how Eula is naïve that she doesn't see that Forrest is obviously attracted to her but is being shy about it.

I'm not sure if Forrest's inner thoughts were fitting to his character but hey review and tell me what you think…if it's negative then you will be ignored.

Also thanks skycord1990 your comments kept me going through this chapter ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

4

Later that night we all sat down and ate dinner. Mother made mashed potatoes, peas and steak. Father went on about how we would be looking for jobs tomorrow and of course the boys scowled. Father needed to go into town to visit the sheriff about some business and mom got the lucky opportunity to stay home. Once the moon was up high and I was left with the ceiling. I simply thought about this new home. It was everything I had hoped for it to be and more. I also thought about the Bondurant boys, about Forrest Bondurant. His eyes were so full of hate. He couldn't even shake my hand earlier. I have always known that people thought me, being with a white family were wrong, but Forrest acted like it was hurting him. He always avoided eye contact with me and looked away as if not wanting to look at me.

I rolled over on my side and sighed then forced myself to sleep. It was cool tonight and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine. My eyes opened now and I saw a shadow like figure standing in my room. I sat up swiftly with a gasp and as the figure neared its body came into view. It was Forrest and my body inhaled then tensed up. This had to have been a nightmare. He was going to kill me. He moved closer and I took in the brown pants he wore, but no shirt. His hair was still the same, still smoothed and slicked back. Why didn't he have a shirt on? His smooth lips were pressed into a thin line and he slowly began to approach me eyes fixated on me. I was cautious and afraid of what he was going to do.

"Why are you here?" I asked with fear in my voice. He did not answer and was now at the end of my bed. He slowly leaned over and gripped my blankets and slowly pulled them down and I tensed as the blankets began to leave my body and I was in my black silk nightgown. The right strap of my gown was hanging off my shoulders and I watched as the older Bondurant looked me over, taking in every curve of my body, the matted curls that fell down my body. He slowly began to lean over and grip the front of his pants and he slowly began to pull his pants down. I gasped nog knowing what he was doing and moved forward crawling towards him and gripping his wrists.

"No don't you aren't suppose to be here." I whispered looking at the door to make sure my brothers or father didn't see him. This felt so real, but my body told me I was dreaming for he couldn't have gotten in without being seen. Forrest looked down at me as if almost hurt now.

"Don't you want me?" he asked in a low tone and I gazed up at him taking in his words and I looked at my hands as they grasped his wrist. I could not answer his question. He continued with his action and I moved back a bit and watched as he stripped from his pants and looked at me intently and I was taken back at the size of his cock. It just hung there between his legs. Feeling embarrassed I looked away.

"I asked you a question." I heard him say but closer now and it turned to see him on all fours on my bed in front of me. His large arms rested on either side of my legs and I gasped at how close he was. His breath was so cool against my lips and I shook under his deep authority like gaze. My body felt so hot I could hardly explain it. His large hands came up now and gently slid my gown down I watched as my body become exposed. My black body exposed to a white man's eyes. His fingers gently began to slide down my chest, his fingertips were so smooth and before I knew it his lips captured mine with no regret and I moaned out against his lips at the shock. The stubble on his face pricked my lips but it was a feeling I didn't care about. His arms moved around me now and my arms, as if on instinct began to snake around his neck. He sucked on my bottom lip before trailing his tongue across my lips as if asking for permission. I wasn't sure if I should let him explore my mouth but I feel his fingers take my nipple between his fingers and pinch them swiftly. I gasped out and felt his tongue move forward into my mouth. I gripped his shoulders now as his tongue found mine and began moving around it.

The hand that was on my breast began to slowly move down my flat stomach and he moved very slowly as if giving me a chance to stop him, but I didn't he didn't stop moving. His lips were so smooth and soft that I pulled him closer. His hand now rested between my thighs at the lips of my vagina and I suddenly feel a finger start to enter me and I whimpered and pulled back from the kiss panting now with want and need.

"You a virgin?" I heard him ask and I looked up at him feeling his eyes burning into me with desire. I nodded feeling his middle finger start to move in circular motions around my entrance and my vagina began to pulse and almost throb. "I never took a girl like you to be this wet."

I shivered now at the mere tone of his words and suddenly my eyes opened and flooding light came into the room. Blankets were caked over me and I looked around and then under my blankets to see I was still in my nightgown. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't believe I had a sex dream about Forrest Bondurant. I felt my legs shaking a bit for some reason and I wasn't sure why. I didn't know what to think of this dream. Was my body finally at the mature stage that it wanted sexual activity and contact with another individual, or was it just a sign that I wanted Forrest Bondurant?

I looked down and shook my head. That couldn't be it. If I ever even thought I had feelings for him and pursued him, I'm asking to be hanged. I heard my door opened and pushed the thoughts away. Arliss stuck his head in and smiled.

"Get up Eula, breakfast is ready." he replied. I nodded and he left. I had to keep one thing clear in my mind. Forrest Bondurant and I Eula Kincaid can never be one. A serious guy like that wants a serious woman, not just a girl.

(Authors Notes)

Okay so I had to give some type of thought to the dream because maggie/forrest love scene wasn't very good, but i sort of had to think of his reactions towards Eual. Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

5

After breakfast was done the boys and I began to head out. I was in a white dress with white sandals and a white summer hat which fit snug on my pinned up curls. Arliss and Jay left in white shirts and brown overalls with muddy boots.

"By mom, bye dad." I called out. Father hadn't left yet to the sheriff so he let us take his car.

"Boys watch your sister now." Dad called out. Mother waved with a smile and we now were outside. We got in the car and drove away. I sat in the back and I didn't mind. It was like I was being driven somewhere like a famous singer.

"So where we gonna go?" Arliss asked. Ray shrugged.

"There's a food storage place that I saw on the way into town. We could go there." he told. Arliss nodded.

"Sounds good…we gotta get Eula a job too." he added. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need help finding a job." I replied. Ray looked at me through the rear view mirror."

"We want you to have a decent job Eula somewhere we can keep an eye on you so you aren't pestered those Bondurant boys." he explained and I rolled my eyes again. Once we were in town the boys parked the car and told me to stay in. I always felt safe with my brothers when I wasn't with my father. I relied on all the men as a kid. The boys use to walk around with bats whenever they and now they walk around with pistols hidden in their jackets. I was lucky they found me wondering the forest those dark years ago. I watched as Ray spoke to the manager about something. Arliss simply stood there looking intimidating.

The manager already seemed impressed with the size of them because he looked them up and down as he nodded. These two blonde women passed the car and looked at me with a sneer. They were in old dresses, not too fancy like mine, but they looked at me with hate filled blue eyes. I looked down at my lap and then saw a familiar truck driving up beside my car. I tensed hoping it wasn't _him_, but it wasn't. It was Howard. The truck slowly stopped beside me and I looked up into the driver side of the truck.

"Morning Ms. Eula." he replied. I tensed and kept an almost stuck up pose as I looked forward.

"I'm not a teacher Bondurant I am just an eighteen year old girl. My name is Eula." I replied. His face tensed a bit but he nodded.

"Look Eula I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was saying. I love the Negro people here and I sure didn't mean to hurt you or fight your brothers." he replied. Alcohol brings out the truth in some men so I thought being drunk was a poor excuse. I looked up at him.

"Did Forrest send you here?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion on his face.

"No." he replied with a shriveled face.

"Hey asshole!" I heard Ray shout and I tensed and looked over to see my brothers stalking over towards us with anger glued to their faces. Howard looked as if he were trying to stay calm. My brothers moved between the two cars and Arliss looked down at me.

"Is he bothering you?" Arliss asked. I curled my lips and shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I replied. Ray and Howard shot glares at each other.

"You come near my sister again and I will fucking kill you." Ray threatened. Howard frowned.

"Why wait?" he asked starting to shift as if he was going to open his door. I lifted my head.

"Boys please." I replied. The men stopped in their movements and stared at each other. Howard's frown remained on his face.

"You wanna crack at me meet me in front of our bar and we will see who will kill who." he replied and stepped on the gas driving away. Ray's eyes enlarged with rage as he watched the man drive away. If there was one thing Ray would never turn down, it was a challenge and that was a clear challenged smacked against his face.

"Get in the car Arliss." he said with a threatening voice and moved to get in the driver side. My eyes widened.

"What are we doing?" I asked frantically and Arliss jumped in the passenger seat and whooped loudly.

"Yeah let's kick some ass!" he yelled and the car began to speed forward and the motion surprised me that I was pushed back and I placed my palm over my hat.

"Ray don't do this. Dad needs the car." I reminded him. Ray was silent for a second both hands on the wheel and eyes remaining forward.

"This won't take long." he stated. I winced and we began to move faster driving forward until we could see the back of Howard's truck. I almost thought Ray would ram into the back of him but he didn't. I wondered what was going through his head. We were supposed to stay away from them, but we were only moving closer. Forrest would be there I just know it. I saw the bar up ahead and soon both vehicles parked their cars. Arliss jumped out of the car, literally, and Ray smoothly began to open his door and step out. I moved to the left side of the door and Ray looked at me.

"Stay in the car." he demanded and I didn't plan on getting out but I nodded nonetheless. Howard jumped out of his truck and I looked around at the front of the bar to see the youngest, Jack staring in awe at the scene before him. I looked over to the right to see Forrest sitting in a rocking chair sipping something from a mug. Howard took off his jacket as well as Ray. It was like everyone knew they were going to fight because no one moved a muscle. Maggie came out and stood by Jack and I watched as Ray handed his gun and Jacket to Arliss. Once they were out of all their top layered clothes the two began to confront each other fists up and I placed my hands on the top of the door and the two ducked their heads a bit and Howard threw the first punch and Ray leaned back then swung his fist under his other and then came up hitting the other man dead in the chest. Howard wrapped his entire body around Ray now and I was frightened as they threw themselves to the ground.

"Come on Ray." Arliss shouted. I looked up at Forrest who seemed so calm and didn't even move a muscle except for his arm which brought his drink to his lips. His eyes watched the boys then fell on me and I immediately looked away. Howard had Ray on his back and he threw a punch into his side and Ray grunted before punching Howard in the face and rolling the other man over. He threw a punch directly into Howards face and he continued to do this, but Howard came up with a punch to the chest. I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth as Ray fell back on his back but rolled over completely and stood back up. Howard did the same and the two began circling each other yet again and I looked around to see if anyone would stop it. Maggie and Jack stayed near each other and I watched as more punches began to fly at one another and neither was going down.

Violence was stitched into my head and it was something I grew accustomed to seeing but when it was on my own brother it made me almost angry and thoughts of violence moved into my head. I gripped the door tighter and continued to watch. By now blood stained their faces as well as bruises and cuts to their lips and blacks puffiness around their eyes. They were sluggish and panting a lot but neither would go down. Howard through a punch and Ray blocked it before throwing one last punch and it connected with Howards cheek and he fell back onto the ground.

I gasped at the action and I watched as Forrest slowly began to frown. When Howard didn't get up Arliss took this as a sign and moved by Ray. Ray swayed a bit and looked up.

"That goes for all you Bondurants. No one fucks with the Kincaids." he said and looked up at Forrest then down at Howard. "Stay the hell away from my sister or I will kill you."

With that said Arliss moved Ray into the passenger's seat and then got in the driver's side and I looked up at Maggie and Jack who ran to Howard's aid. I felt so bad for Howard for he tried to apologize and ended up getting into a fight and losing for it. The car began to turn around and I looked up at Forrest who was no standing and he looked at me and I continued to look at him as his form grew smaller and smaller. I looked down with a sigh and remained quiet all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Father was late to see the sheriff because of Ray and Howard's fight. When he got home my brothers and I were sitting on the couch waiting for him. Mom was also there waiting. There was no covering up Ray's wounds and so we just sat down while dad paced around.

"You…got into a fight with a Bondurant. After I specifically told you three not to go anywhere near em!" he shouted. My shoulders tensed and I looked down with guilt.

"Dad it's my fault I drove us there. It was my idea." Ray said looking up at him. Dad stopped and glared at him then looked at Arliss.

"Did you try and stop him?" he asked. Arliss, ashamed by doing nothing simply looked down and shook his head. Dad huffed and paced again.

"You went into battle half cocked boys. Who knows what could've happened. Them boys could've have guns and could've shot you all down and buried your bodies, and we wouldn't even know about it!" he yelled out. I shook lightly and mom came over and touched his shoulders and looked at Ray.

"You put your sister and brother in danger because of a little stupidity. Now…we are all going to wash up and get rested and we'll forget about this." she said. Father looked up and stared at us all.

"As long as you three live under my roof and follow my rules…you will never disobey me again." he said. We nodded.

"Yes father." We mumbled.

"Get the hell out of my sight." he said. Arliss was the first to go and Ray and I followed. Later on that night I showered and spent a few minutes on the front porch. The wind was cool against me and I looked up at the sky. Father was there sitting in a chair smoking.

"Was I too hard on them?" he suddenly asked. I shook my head and smiled looking at him.

"You were being a dad. And they are Kincaids; we run from no one and let no one intimidate us." I informed. He nodded and looked forward.

"I'm proud of them both. They didn't back down from a fight." he said and I smiled happy he wasn't too upset. I enjoyed looking at the stars with my father. It showed almost the soft side of him. A month passed now and things were pretty straight forward however I still did not have a job. It was proving to be difficult to find one. If a white person owned the store I wasn't getting the job. It was a bit depressing and it began to show on my face. The boys were working more everyday so I was left to be on my own. Father had been hunting things and selling them to whoever wanted the animal.

This left mother and I more time to ourselves. Every now and then we'd have a run in with the Bondurant boys. Ray and Arliss must have been keeping father's words in their heads for they did not fight the rival brothers, only glared. Jack proved to be innocent in some ways. After a fishing accident gone wrong he had cut himself about a week ago, on a rock, and was walking by our housing bleeding from the thigh down. I offered help and he refused it, but I insisted and he gave in. That's how we became friends yet it sort of a quiet friendship since our brothers didn't like each other. The sun was hot on this Tuesday afternoon. Father and mother were asleep in their rooms and my brothers were off at work so I took the car and drove around a bit. I was in a light blue dress and matching sandals. I figured I would try and sneak around to see Jack. Up ahead I saw two white figures near a barn. I leaned over a bit and saw it was Jack and his friend Cricket. There were carrying something into their truck and I slowly moved on the side of the road.

"Hey. Jack, what are you two doing?" I called out. Jack looked at me then went 'shhh'. I blinked and my lips thinned into a tight line.

"We are trying to move the whiskey Eula." Cricket told. Jack glared at him now then sighed. I chuckled.

"I knew it you were bootlegging here." I told. So my father was right. They quickly placed the box in the truck then Jack came around to my side and leaned over towards me.

"Eula you can't tell anyone. You it being illegal and all." he said frantically. I chuckled.

"Does your brothers know you're doing this?" I asked. He grinned with confidence.

"Who do you think taught me how to make this stuff? Now please don't tell anyone." he begged. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Hey now just because I'm a Kincaid doesn't mean I'm bad. Your secrets safe with me," I replied then smirked at an idea I had, "If you get me a free drink at your bar."

He smiled now and nodded.

"Sure. We're heading that way anyways." he said and moved to his truck. Cricket smiled bashfully at me before following Jack. Once the truck began to drive off I followed behind them. The sun was blazing down on me and it annoyed me surprisingly. Once we arrived at the bar I got out and looked at Jack who gave me a look. When around other people we pretended to be simply polite to one another. We didn't get too close so our brothers wouldn't find out. I opened the door to see Cricket standing there with his hand out to me. I smiled knowing his intentions.

"Thank you Cricket." I replied and took his hand and he helped me out of the car.

"Anytime." he said. He was a good kid. Jack had already gone inside so I decided to go in now. The place was empty, except for the Bondurants and Maggie. Forrest was in that back room of his and I knew he didn't notice me. Howard saw me and looked a bit stunned. Maggie looked at me with a smile.

"Eula." she called and I noticed Forrest's head lifted in shock. I knew it would be best to avoid him. I moved over to the bar and smiled at Maggie.

"Hey Maggie." I replied. In a second Jack walked past me with a bottle coke and walked off to the back room beside the room Forrest was in. So much for trying to be discreet. Maggie arched a brow and looked at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" she asked. I shrugged and opened the glass bottle.

"Boredom. My parents are busy and so are my brothers with their job. I have to do something before I die." I replied.

"Die." I low voice said and I turned and looked to see Forrest standing a few feet away with his mug in his hand and his other hand in his pocket. "You sick?"

I blinked not knowing if I should answer.

"She has nothing to do around the house, Forrest." Maggie answered. Forrest arched a brow and leaned his head back.

"Is that so?" he asked. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and I looked at Maggie.

"I was just saying hi. I'm not staying long." I replied sipping my drink. Maggie looked at Forrest and then at me.

"Eula… how about you work with me here." she stated. I lifted my head in shock now.

"Pardon?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

"I could always use the extra help. Plus in a few weeks I'll be leaving back to Chicago and someone is going to need to help take care of the Bondurant boys." she explained. I looked down the bar at Howard to see him nodding politely at me and I nodded back then I saw Jack in the door way of the hall with his arms crossed watching us. Then I looked at Forrest who watched me and I tilted my head a bit and deepened my gaze a bit and he soon looked down away from me. I should've denied the offer, but I liked Jack and I wanted to my friend too. I nodded.

"Alright. When do I start?" I asked.

"Get your folks permission first. I don't want your brothers coming down here and getting their asses handed to em over miscommunication." Forrest said. I frowned now and looked at him.

"My brothers, lose a fight to you? I think they proved themselves once before that they aren't intimidated by you." I replied. A small smirk play on his lips now.

"And you? Could you handle a Bondurant boy?" he asked. I tensed at his question and my mind started to drift off back to my dream. I lifted my head at him.

"I can handle you anytime anyplace." I replied with so much strength and confidence but I was immediately shaken up the minute I said it and somehow I knew Forrest saw this. Maggie smiled with delight.

"You'll fit right in here." she said and I turned back to her.

"You sure a Negro working here won't scare away your customers?" I asked.

"Please," Forrest said. "You ain't no Negro." I watched him go back into his room and Maggie handed me another coke.

"Don' to worry you'll be fine. Customers will always come here." she said and smiled. "Be here tomorrow evening around three alright?"

I nodded and picked up both coke bottles.

"Thanks a lot Maggie." I replied. She chuckled.

"No problem hon." she replied. I looked at Jack to see him smiling with happiness. I waved at Howard before leaving and he swayed his glass mug around as if saying good bye.

I left the bar and got in my car hoping my parents would be okay with this. Once I returned home I walked inside and put my cokes away.

"Where were you?" I turned see dad looking at me, the sleep long gone from his eyes. Should I lie to him or tell him the truth. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I was a the Bondurant bar." I replied. I saw his nostrils flare up.

"Why?" he asked steadily. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I needed a job and they gave me one. You have been getting on to me about not having one so I went out and looked for one and now I found one." I replied. His eyes stayed on me for a while and I could tell he was thinking. Instead he said nothing and walked away. I couldn't tell if he was mad. "I start tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah." he replied and I knew that was his accepting tone. I smiled with happiness but wasn't sure how Arliss and Ray would take the news.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"It ain't right daddy!" Arliss yelled now in anger.

"Who are you raising your voice at?" dad asked with authority. Arliss frowned and Ray stood up.

"She don't need to be working there with those boys especially since they do bootlegging around here. If the law suspects them then she'll be caught up in it." Ray argued.

"It's her choice. She's an adult and we haven't had a problem with them for a while so they're okay. If she is somehow hurt on their watch however… take as much action as you need to make sure justice is served. Now on your way to work you will drop her off and pick her up on your way home. Got it?" he asked.

"Yeah we got it." Ray said bitterly. I lied on my pillow after hearing their argument. Would they be mad at me? Most likely. I sighed and closed my eyes and wondered what tomorrow would bring. The next morning I was off to work. I wore pants this time and a tank top. My hair was braided back and Ray and Arliss simply drove not saying a thing to me.

"Are you all going to ignore me the whole day?" I asked not being able to take the silence.

"You are working for those Bondurant boys."Arliss said. I sighed.

"Look I needed the money and Maggie's leaving soon and they needed a replacement. I'm not there to be friends with any of them. Just get their money and leave." I replied. Ray looked up.

"She is huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah back to Chicago." I replied. It was silent in the car again and once we arrived at the bar we saw Forrest sitting in his chair watching the area. I noticed with the heat he had on brown pants and a white tank top. His hat remained snug on his head. My mouth dropped at the sight of him. His large muscular body was sitting so calmly in his chair. Once he saw us he kept a cool look on his face as if seeing my brother didn't affect him. I began to leave the car and then so did Ray. I was a bit nervous because now Forrest got up. I slowly moved up the stairs of the porch and watched the boys. Forrest looked at him now and Ray frowned up at him.

"Look Bondurant just because my sister works for you don't mean you can boss her around like she's a servant or something you treat her with the same respect you would treat a white woman." he said sternly. I tensed at his words now. Ray said everything I was thinking in my mind, well how I hoped he would treat me if I wasn't working for him. Forrest stared at him for a second and then looked at me and scanned his eyes over me before nodding with approval.

"You look ready to work." he replied. My body froze at his…compliment.

"Um thank you." I replied my cheeks feeling flushed so I looked away. Ray glared and took a step onto the porch making Forrest look down at him with warning.

"Hey. Did you hear me?" he asked. Forrest glared down at my brother and I was afraid my brother would start another fight again.

"Yeah clear now get off my property I don't want you around here unless it's for Eula." he told with authority. Ray glared hard at the man and I noticed Forrest' fist start to clench and tighten and Ray nodded slowly but I could tell he wasn't done with the Bondurant. He looked at me then got in the car. I looked at Arliss who frowned and looked forward and they drove off. I blinked now and looked down and then at Forrest to see he was already going inside. Maggie was at the door waiting for me and she motioned for me to come inside and I did without hesitation.

She led me behind the bar and I looked around at everything. It was still pretty empty. Maggie looked at me.

"It's all pretty simple. You take orders and give customers what they want. I'll handle cashing them out and such. Any of them give you problems you tell me okay?" she asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Eula." I heard Jack call and I looked over to see him coming through the front door. I smiled at him.

"Jack." I replied and he nodded.

"I see you're ready for work." he said trying to sound professional. I nodded then Howard came over making a snorting sound.

"Oh cut the act you two. We are all friends in here." he said sitting down in front of me and looking up at me with soft eyes and I tensed and smiled at him. Howard was hiding something from me like he was hiding something behind his eyes that I could not see.

"Hi." I replied. He nodded back.

"Hey Eula." he replied. I smiled in reply. After an hour customers came in and of course were not too surprised to see a black woman taking their orders and giving their food and drinks. But of course there were a few who gave me trouble and Howard threw them out. Jack and Cricket kept me comfortable now and then. In an hour or two it got quiet. I didn't know when I would be getting paid or even going home. I guess whenever Forrest said something or my brothers showed up. I honestly didn't care really if I got paid. Maggie ended up leaving early and I was the only woman in the bar. The sun was slowly going down and the bar was empty. Jack and Howard played cards and I was lost to my thoughts until I heard a familiar car honking. I looked out the window to see it was my brothers. I smiled and looked at Jack and Howard.

"I'm off guys." I replied. The two nodded and waved and I moved towards the door.

"Eula." I heard Forrest call and I turned to see him back in his jacket yet his hat was not on. I had not heard from him all day since I started working. I blinked wondering what he could want from me. He lifted his head and then his hand and with his pointer and middle finger he curled them motioning for me to come inside the room he had been in all day. I swallowed unsure on if I should come to him or not. But he was my boss so I had to do what he wished. I moved from the front of the bar and began to move towards the man. Every step felt so little and slow like I wasn't getting to him fast enough. Once I was in front of him he moved back so I could enter his room and I slowly moved inside and I heard the door close slowly behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I turned and looked up at Forrest to see him rummaging through his pockets and his eyes remained on the floor as he did so. I looked away feeling awkward now.

"Here." he said and I looked at him to see some dollars in his hand. Now my father told me that you work at least seven days before accepting pay if not you're not worthy of being paid. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No. I would rather wait until I've worked at least seven days before I get paid. I've done nothing today." I replied and as I explained he shook his head.

"No take it. I don't want to hear any mess from your brothers or your old man for not giving you anything." he said his looking past me and at the wall behind me. I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't want it yet." I said pushing his hand back to his chest but he pushed it right back towards me.

"Damn it Eula take the money." he said his eyes looking at me for a second then looking away and I couldn't help but grip his chin and force him to look at me. I felt his body tense up and I frowned at him.

"I will take nothing from you until you can get over your little hatred for looking at black women." I told and in seconds his hand gripped mine and I tensed now at his grip knowing I overstepped some kind of boundary with him and I gasped a bit. He looked at me with such intensity that I felt my body grow smaller compared to his.

"Is that what you think?" he asked. I winced as his hand still held mine.

"You haven't given me any other assumptions." I answered my hand forming a soft fist in his grip. I saw his nostrils flare softly as if he were smelling my fingers? I blinked and looked down softly and he looked down at me and I felt his hand pull me closer and I wasn't sure I should move into him and my body was feeling all type of emotions.

"Eula…you are a member of this bar and like any other member you are respected by me, by Howard and by Jack. I have no hatred for black women and we will never talk about this discussion again." he said. I stared up at him shock not knowing what to say or to do. He slowly held my hand down now and placed the money in my hands and forced my fingers to curl over them. I swallowed a bit and looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Eula…"

But his statement was interrupted by loud honking noises coming from my brother's car. Forrest turned and looked at the door before mumbling under his voice.

"Your brothers are here." he replied and swiftly opened the door and left and I wasn't even sure what happened, but I just looked down gathering my thoughts before leaving the office myself. I wondered what he had to say back there. I left out the store and got into the back of the car and we drove away. I saw in silence not saying a word. Ray looked at me from his rear view member.

"How was work?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Fine. Not much happened." I replied and the boys looked at each other as if trying to figure out if it was telling the truth. I simply leaned back and placed the palm of my hand on my forehead.

For the whole week it was this way. The boys took me to work and I got paid every seven days even though Forrest insisted on paying me every other day or so. He still acted odd around me, avoided my face when we spoke and looked down if we ever found each other staring for more than five seconds. Maggie left last Wednesday so now it was just me. My brothers were actually loosening up to the Bondurant boys until Howard, driving drunk, almost drove them off the road. Another fight was the conclusion and I was told Forrest fought in this one and blackened Arliss' eyes, both of them. Things were always the same for those boys.

It was a Saturday and I was cleaning off a table of which some men were eating at. Forrest was in his small office, Howard was out with his friends, and Jack was out probably doing his moon shining stuff. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see two white men coming in. I had never seen them and they wore nice suits. I knew they were trouble I felt it in the bottom of my soul. They saw me and began smiling drunk like and I tensed a bit and tried to hurry so I could take their orders. It was so silent in here and I reached over to continue wiping the tables when I feel a firm hand grab my behind and I gasp and lean up and turn to see the men in front of me.

"Hey sexy thing, you come here often?" he asked cheekily grabbing both my hands. I tensed.

"Let go of me." I replied. The pencil mustache man smirked.

"Oh come on baby let's have some fun." he said and suddenly pushed me hard and in seconds I felt my hands held back by the other man. I screamed and began kicking and screaming.

"No!" I replied and I felt his body move between my legs and lift up my skirt and I thought I would get no help, but he proved me wrong. Glass shattered over the man's head and he grunted and flipped the table with me on it and I fell over onto the ground.

I heard now nonstop grunting and yelling. I pushed the table off me and rolled onto my stomach to see one man was on the ground and Forrest was wrestling with the mustache guy. He had brass knuckles on his fingers and he punched the guy dead in the neck. So much blood came out and I looked at Forrest's face and he looked so calm but hidden underneath was a feral beast. I looked at the man on the ground to see him struggling with something on his belt loop and I knew it was a gun. He was going to shoot Forrest. I looked around to see a large shard on the ground from Forrest breaking the glass on the other man's head.

I grabbed it and quickly stood up and as the man was getting on his feet and pointing his gun at Forrest I threw myself forward and shoved the glass hard into the man's neck ignoring the loud bang that went off and my body felt almost as if it were in a rush. Blood streamed down my face and I saw his eyes widen and his blood streamed down my hand and I felt suddenly on fire and I removed the shard and shoved it into his throat again and he fell over. I panted and I gripped the shard even harder. Yes, I am a Kincaid. We are forever victorious in a fight. I feel a soft hand slide over my right shoulder and I slowly turned to look up at the dark eyes of Forrest. He was also covered in the blood of the other guy he fought and he stared at me for a second and I don't know what emotion moved through him and he now started to look down and his eyes furrowed on my stomach and I slowly looked down to see blood falling through my grey blouse and my hands trembled now and I looked up at Forrest who shook his head.

"Oh no." he said in disbelief and I felt my knees weaken and I began to fall to my knees but Forrest was there, he caught me swiftly. My breath was hitched and he picked me up. "You'll be fine Eula." I felt my body moving and we were outside. I looked up at the sky feeling so fuzzy in my head. The clouds were grey and dark. It was going to storm. I close my eyes and felt my mind going dark and so I assumed I wanted to sleep.

"Eula, stay awake. Don't close your eyes." I heard Forrest say. I opened my eyes to see I was lying in his lap and his arms were on the wheel. When were we in his truck?

"I'm so tired Forrest." I mumbled closing my eyes again. He looked down at me with worried and alarmed emotions in his eyes. The first time I had seen other emotions in his eyes. I closed my eyes again.

"Eula please don't close your eyes. I- I need you to stay with me." I heard him beg. My lips felt so dry.

"Why…wouldn't you want me to die so I don't have to work in your bar?" I mumbled.

"No. I would never want that….um…I want you there all the time." he replied. I looked up at him and felt pain start to form in my stomach.

"My stomach hurts." I replied. He nodded.

"You've been shot honey, but I am going to make sure you get all the help you need I won't leave you so don't you leave me." he replied. What did he call me? I mumbled.

"Why would I leave you?" I asked closing my eyes again and now I could hear nothing.

"Because I always have this thought that you were going to leave me...I need you here with me." was the reply. I was shrouded by darkness and I felt so numb. I heard nothing but a buzzing noise.

"Eula?" I heard a voice, a male voice. I could hear that was all I was concerned with and I mumbled softly and slowly opened my eyes to see a beige ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I blinked twice and felt an ache in my stomach. I felt so paralyzed and I moved my head a bit and looked to my left to see my father standing beside my bed with a relieved look on his face. I wasn't sure what to say or how he even knew I was here.

"How did you…"

"Don't speak. When the boys came to get you and they couldn't find you they came and got me …we went through hell looking for you." he answered. I felt so weak and light headed.

"Where's Forrest?" I asked and I could tell he was trying to keep a calm face.

"The Bondurant boys will trouble us no more. After you had come out of surgery successful, I might add, they thought they had our permission to come and visit you. Ray and Arliss got into a scrap with the older boys and the four were taken in by the sheriff for causing a disturbance. Your mother went to get the boys. You will not be working there for them any longer." he replied. I inhaled slowly with mild hurt.

"What? No why do I have to stop working I like being there. Forrest saved me though…didn't he?"I replied. Dad frowned.

"Eula you were just shot. None of this would've happened if you hadn't been working there for that Bondurant." he said acidly.

"But it could have happened to anyone." I replied. "I like working there." Dad just looked at me with soft eyes as if my current state had stopped him from arguing.

"We'll talk about it when you get better. Your mom and the boys will be down later. I gotta get back to work. They will be here in a few hours." he replied. I nodded and he kissed my head softly. "Eula I want you to remember that no matter what your skin color… you are a Kincaid and we back down for no one. The only reason I am letting this job conversation drop is because Bondurant told me you killed one of them. You did what your brothers would have done and I am so proud of you. You are truly a Kincaid and let no one ever tell you different."

He said this against my forehead and I felt as if he found a new born respect for me. I watched him get up and leave the room and I looked down thinking of his words. I did kill someone. It was so odd feeling warm blood on my hands, but the anger I felt. It had happened because he was going to hurt Forrest. Kill him and take him from this earth, from me. I sighed and closed my eyes again before a doctor came in to check up on me. He said the bullet went right through me and little damage was done so I would heal in no time. Once he left I was alone and bored, but mostly tired so I slept more. I heard the door open softly and I open my eyes a bit to see mother peaking in and once she saw I was awake she came in and the boys followed.

"Oh my baby." she said with watery eyes. I smiled a bit.

"Mom, I'm fine the doctor said I would be fine." I replied. Ray placed his hand on the head board of the hospital bed and sighed. Both my brother's faces were beat up and bruised with some dry blood on them too. It seems the Bondurants really did do a number on them.

"So what happened exactly?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"You don't know?" I asked with weak eyes.

"No," Arliss answered. "We came to get you…found the bodies and assumed them boys had done something to you so we came back home and told dad. We looked all over the place until we checked the hospital and saw the Bondurant boys were here. The middle one, Forrest, was covered in blood and we thought he had hurt you and tried to make it seem like some accident happened. We did not hesitate to fight first and ask questions later."

"And here are the questions. What happened?" Ray asked looking down at me. Mother remained on the bed stroking my hair. I sighed and looked at her. The memories were a blur but now things were starting to clear up. The men who had grabbed me, thrown me over a table and they had attempted to rape me.

"Some men came in and grabbed me. Forrest tried to help me and was about to be killed. I took a bullet for him and this is what happened, but the two guys are dead. I killed one of them." I explained. Arliss looked stunned for a second then smirked.

"Killed one of them huh? Wow sis I didn't know you had it in ya." he replied. Ray glared at him and then looked at mom.

"Mom, give us a minute?" he asked. Mother looked up at him for a second but nodded and looked at me caressing my cheek then got up and left the room. Ray took her spot on the bed and Arliss went to Ray's spot at the head of the bed. I looked at him with tired eyes and he looked at me.

"Eula, you don't need to work for the Bondurants anymore." he replied lecturing me like dad and I sighed.

"I'm fine, Ray. It's no one's fault." I told.

"Eula, the Bondurant boys have a high level of trouble following them. If they get into trouble and you're around that trouble comes to you too." Arliss said. I shook my head.

"You two were the same in Chicago. Titles followed you all everywhere and you lived by them and hell maybe you'd even die by them. But this town is Chicago for these boys. They are not going to back down from any fist you throw at them…and I know you will not back down from the fists they throw at you…and I will not back down from my decision to continue working." I explained. I wasn't a child anymore and I wanted everyone to see that. Arliss winced and looked at Ray who nodded.

"You know we let you make a choice the first time about working here and it landed you here." he said and got up and left out the room I a heated fit. Arliss sighed and kissed my cheek and left out behind him. I knew they'd be back, but Ray's words stung me a bit. He thought I couldn't take care of myself and I sighed rubbing my stomach a bit. So this is what it felt like to be shot, to feel hot lead rip your skin. When could I leave? When could I work? I lost track of time now and was lost in my thoughts.

"Sir visiting hours are over." I heard a woman call out grabbing my attention.

"So I wanna see her she's my friend!" the voice yelled out. Jack.

"Jack calm down you're going to scare her to death." And now I knew this was Howard's voice. The door opened and in came Jack and then Howard who smiled and took their hats off and as they entered I noticed Forrest wasn't amongst them. I blinked with confusion at his absence.

"Hey Eula." Jack said with a smile. I grinned.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing?" I asked. He laughed.

"Me? I should be asking you that." he replied. I chuckled softly and dryly.

"I am fine." I replied. Howard watched me with a small smile and I looked back at him with a tired smile.

"You look good." he commented. I smiled.

"You're too kind." I replied. Jack sighed.

"Man I wish I could've been there to help Forrest take those fuckers who jumped you." he told. I smiled a bit more but it faded a bit.

"Where is Forrest is he alright?" I asked. Howard nodded.

"Yeah… he's just at home beating himself up." he replied. I had recently found out their bar was their home as well, that's why there was that hall that was blocked off. I winced.

"Beating himself up, over what?" I asked looking between the men. Jack looked down a bit discouraged.

"He feels guilty." he answered. I looked at Howard upon hearing the young Bondurants answer.

"Why?" I asked. Howard sighed.

"Because Forrest has never needed saving or was never in that position to where he needed to be protected and to know another person- no a woman took a bullet for him...it cut him deeper than a rusty knife. He said he will come down here later this evening." he replied. I didn't know Forrest's pride made him feel so high and mighty that being helped made him feal weak. The door opened and a nurse stuck her head in.

"Gentlemen visiting hours are over. Please you must go. We can have no more fights." she replied. I chuckled and looked at Jack and Howard.

"Ya'll fought my brothers?" I asked. Howard stood up and smiled, placing his hat on his head.

"Forrest and I did…Jack here just watched." he replied. Jack frowned.

"I could've taken them." he replied then looked at me. "No offense." I chuckled softly.

"None taken now get out of here before one of my family members catch you." I replied. The boys nodded.

"We'll come visit when you when we can." Howard said and I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and just like that they were out the door and I was alone again thinking of what Mr. Forrest Bondurant was doing.

(Author's Notes)

Alright here we have a little bit of drama! Eula is hurt and Forrest isn't taking it well. I thought a little conflict would get the ball rolling on their relationship a bit…or whatever it is they have. since Eula and Forrest are going to have another alone time scene I'm thinking long and hard on what should happen in it. Hope you guys are enjoying this and I'll be updating soon!


	10. Chapter 10

10

The moon came up high and I kept my eyes closed. I heard the door open and close very softly and I assumed it was a nurse checking my stomach and such. But I felt no hands on me and it was dead silent. Why would the nurse be so silent? She knew I was asleep but I didn't mind her waking me to take care of me. Most of the staff had gone home except two nurses and two doctors. I was the only patient they had at the moment so one of the nurses and doctors had gone home. Seems a black patient wasn't a big deal to them. Something didn't feel right and so I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blur at first at the foot of my bed and my body felt a bit tense and I sighed as I knew who it was. It was Forrest. He was in a white blouse and a black vest. His hat was in his hand and he just looked at me. I breathed evenly now as I stared at his calm form. I wondered how he could be so calm.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked. He looked towards the door.

"Hospital's never locked." he replied. I nodded and looked down at my legs which were warmly covered by the blankets. "Why didn't you just let the bullet shoot me? I would've survived it."

I scoffed lightly.

"Because if he had shot you in the head you wouldn't be immortal." I replied. He looked up at me with a wince and then began to dig in his pocket and as he did he moved around towards the head of the bed and pulled out a few dollars.

"Here take this. It'll cover the days you've worked." he explained. I could tell that was his way of saying I wouldn't be working at the bar anymore. I shook my head.

"I don't want your money." I replied with annoyance. He frowned.

"Can you just take something from me just once." he replied raising his voice just a little then leaning back and looked to his left away from me. "Please. I owe you that much." He then began to put his money away. I shook my head now thinking of a little idea. I was not expecting him to follow through but who knows.

"No you owe me only two things to make this better." I replied seriously and I was trying not to make my body tense because it hurt my stomach. Forrest's head whipped back to me now.

"What do you want?" he asked with utter curiosity in his voice. I shuffled a bit.

"First I want to be sat up because I do not to get bed sores." I replied. He blinked now and looked around shifting his body in the process and I couldn't help but admire his amusing hair cut like Jack's but only more mature.

"There ain't no nurses around." he said looking down at me. I blinked for a second up at him and he just watched me.

"Forrest help me sit up please." I replied. He froze himself now and just cleared his throat.

"Uh…" he said. I sighed.

"Forrest if you ever want me to forgive you for getting me shot you will help me at least sit up." I replied and he looked down for a second before placing his hat down on the bed and he slowly began to come over to me and he leaned over a bit. His scent washed over me and he smelled so much like a man. His right hand moved slowly and I mean slowly behind my back yet his hand remained on the pillow and I looked up at him slowly wrapping my left arm around him.

"Forrest…you're going to have to touch me to help me sit up." I whispered to him. His lips pierced into a thin line and he nodded and I felt his cool hand press against the small of my back and his left hand slowly came under my thighs. I had never had much body contact with Forrest and my heart was raising now. He began to lift me up a bit and I winced at the pain I felt in my stomach so he stopped but I told him to keep going. He lifted me slowly and sat me against the head board. It hurt a bit but my body began to get use to is. Forrest stood straight up again grabbing his hat and holding it tight to his chest.

"What else did you want?" he asked. I inhaled now thinking the easy part was over. I looked at the bed and then at him.

"I want you to take me on a date Mr. Bondurant." I replied. His eyes widened and he just stared at me like a deer caught between the lights of a car.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. I shook my head calmly.

"Nope." I replied. He frowned now.

"Trying to make a fool out of me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied and I saw his shoulders ease up on their tenseness and I was surprised by his next reply.

"Like dancing?" he asked and I was surprised that he believed me when I told him I wasn't making a fool of him. I shrugged.

"I'll think of something." I replied and he blinked and looked away as if trying to think hard on my words. He looked back at me now.

"And this makes everything even?" he asked. I nodded slowly and silently. He cleared his throat again and nodded.

"Fine." he said and I smiled a bit before slowly trying to lay myself down since my stomach was hurting again. Without asking, Forrest helped me lie down. Once I was fully on my back I looked at him with a small smile. He blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Thank you." I replied. "For bringing me here I remember you looking down on me and talking to me, I might not remember the exact conversation, but still."

He placed his had back on and nodded.

"It was nothing. So when are we doing this thing, the date thing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"When I'm better I guess." I replied. He nodded once and then placed his hand on my lap and sighed.

"I'll try and see you again soon." he replied. I blinked at the contacted and nodded.

"Okay." I replied and like that he left out my room.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Three weeks past and I was slowly progressing. My dad and brothers visited me every other day and my mom visited every day. After they left Jack visited me and sometimes Howard. He told me the bar was going well, but wasn't the same without me. They were profiting a lot from their bootlegging stuff. He also told me that as long as they got some alcohol, the authorities, let them bootleg. Later on however every Friday night Forrest would come by. We never said much he would just sit there and tell me things about his past and the wars he's been in and I never asked him until tonight why he was here, why he looked so content on just talking to me and he never said much in public or in private. But every Friday night I'd ask one question and he gave me a long answer that opened him up more and more to me. He lost all of his friends in the world war. He'd been shot before three times in the stomach and twice in his chest and lived. He really lived up to his title of being immortal.

"Forrest?" I asked softly interrupting his conversation on when he first killed a pig and he paused and looked at me.

"Hm?" he grumbled. I was still lying on my back and I slowly turned on my side and it didn't hurt. Forrest watched me and I just looked him over for a second. Just a white shirt and brown pants, his hat resting on his lap, his hair was still parted and shaved on the sides. He blinked at me shifting as if uncomfortable with my eyes on him. "What?"

I shook my head not understanding him at all.

"You visit me every Friday… why? You could be out doing whatever it is that you do. I mean it's not like we're friends. Are we, what are we?" I asked softly. He stared at me for a moment before his eyes drifted down to his lap. I remembered long ago that he said something to me while carrying me to the hospital. "When you drove me to the hospital the day I was shot. You said something to me to keep me awake. What did you say?"

In that moment I saw his whole body completely tense up as if I said something that had completely offended him. I watched this reaction wondering if what he said had been bad.

"Um…I said uh you should stay awake and not close your eyes." he replied. I nodded and looked down trying to remember anymore of the conversation. He called me something, something sweet. Honey. I looked up at him.

"You called me honey and said…not to leave you." I said all the memories flooding back into my head. Forrest looked down with guilt on his face. I looked at him deeply.

"Why did you say that?" I asked him.

"Drop it Eula." he commanded. I winced at his words and shook my head.

"No tell me. What are you afraid of?" I asked getting up and slowly moving my legs onto the ground. He watched me for a second and I slowly began to stand off the bed and he got up with his hands lightly up as if thinking about holding me in case I fell. I gripped his forearms and he actually held me so I could steady myself. Once I was good I looked up at him and he stared down at me with deep eyes.

"I dream about you…" he suddenly replied and it was so clear that I didn't miss a single word. "Every night you're in my arms and then something pulls you away and no matter how hard I grab for you, you end up disappearing forever."

I blinked at his words. The fact that he dreamed of me made my stomach form a big knot. His hold on my tightened a bit and both our bodies began to shift a bit slowly towards each other.

"I've dreamed about you too." I whispered in a trembling tone and his hands began to pull me towards him. What were we doing? My heart beat was increasing as I knew what was coming. His face was growing closer to mine and I knew this wasn't a dream and before I knew his smooth cool lips were on mine capturing and dominating my own. This was wrong. White and black could never mix. His hands wrapped around my back and mine around his neck. His lips were so cool and I felt his tongue push past my lips exploring everything in it. My tongue moved against his and I felt his body pushing against mine a bit. My hands soon began to run over his chest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt and since I was in a night gown it didn't take much for him to slide his hands through the opening of my gown and cup my breasts possessively. The kiss deepened and it felt as if his shyness was leaving him for he took both my nipples between his middle and pointer fingers and pinched them and I whimpered out a bit. Once his shirt was off I felt my night gown fall to the ground and he swooped me up swiftly in his arms and laid me onto the bed our lips parting sadly. His eyes roamed my body as he began to take off his pants. I was in full pants now and I stared at his chest as his pants hit the ground. Bullet scars were all over his body. They covered his chest and his stomach. Once his boxers fell his body was shrouded in darkness from the closed window with its curtains opened a bit letting some of the light in. He was a perfect shadow and I wanted him.

Forrest did not move from his spot now and he looked down at me with almost nervous.

"Um." he murmured and looked down at the ground. I wanted him so badly and I slowly lifted my hand and took his and began to gently and cautiously pull him closer to me. He watched me and then looked down my body then back up at me as he lightly curled his fingers with mine. "Your panties are still on."

I kept pulling him towards me and smiled.

"Take them off." I whispered not knowing if he'd do it. In seconds he climbed into the bed beside me, his hand slowly moving over my body taking in the feel of it. His lips came back to mine and I turned my body towards his a bit and I caressed his cheek gently, his stubble pricked my hand and I moaned gently against his lips. I felt his hand slowly move down my body past my naval and I felt him gently press against the lips of my vagina. I inhaled softly and pulled back a bit.

"You don't seem so shy about this." I whispered panting out a bit, his lips moving right back to mine for a second before pulling back.

"I may not have been in this situation in a while, but I know I have no need to be shy." he replied kissing me again pressing his fingers under my panties now and I felt the tips of his fingers at my entrance gently circling around it and I closed my eyes and leaned back from him. I wasn't shocked he had experience, but I didn't have any experience at all. He looked down at me with concern and I looked up at him.

"This is my first time." I replied with low fear in my voice thinking he'd want to stop because I was a virgin. What would he want with a virgin? He looked down at me with a gentle gaze and only nodded and kissed me slowly and gently and I returned it. "But don't hold back."

I wanted to feel the full experience and I could handle it. I was a Kincaid after all. His hands slowly pulled my panties down and his lips moved to my neck biting and sucking on it. His lips made my body feel on fire and I let my head fall back. Moans escaped me and I felt his hand lift my leg a bit and I did as was commanded and I felt one finger push inside me and I winced a bit and let out a whimper of discomfort.

"I won't hurt you." he replied and pushed his finger deeper into me. I tensed a bit more feeling his finger began to stretch me. I gripped his shoulders a bit and his finger moved back out and then back in. The feeling was burning a bit but he moved slowly enough to get me use to the feeling. Before I knew it another finger was inside me and I winced a bit and felt Forrest's lips come back to mine and he kissed me again as if telling it me was okay. I trusted him even though what we were doing was so wrong. Feelings such as this were to be kept in the mind only never to be expressed lest I be killed for lying with a white man. I felt his body now shift on top of mine and his legs moved my legs apart and I felt something, the head of his penis, at the entrance of my vagina and I closed my eyes now waiting for the pain to begin for him to break through me taking my virginity.

"No. Look at me so we both know this ain't a dream." he said gently and I slowly looked up at him and his eyes were glazed with lust and need and I knew there was no going back for us both. We would continue to sin and be with each other. I felt him start to move inside me and I felt the burning sensation start to grow but I did not close my eyes. I continued to look at him and he back at me and in one good thrust he pushed inside me making me gasp and he grunted his forehead pushing against mine and I could feel my vaginal muscles tighten around his thick large penis. I felt fresh tears slide down my face and I held his arms tight as the pain was great but I was bearing it. He kissed my wet cheeks and panted softly against me.

"I dreamt you'd be this tight." he whispered. I panted softly as he continued to kiss all over my face and I looked up at him feeling myself adjust.

"I'm ready." I replied. He nodded and I felt him slowly start to slide out of me the burning continued and he began to move back in and I closed my eyes for a second to get use to the feeling. He continued slow movements, his eyes locked on my form and after these slow movements things changed inside me from pain to something even better. I inhaled and exhaled a moan and Forrest picked up on what I was feeling and for a second I saw a smile on his face a smile that I was use to his size and girth. He kissed me roughly and I found myself loving the roughness and I wrapped my hand around his neck feeling him push into me deeper and harder. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms moved around his neck tighter. I was shocked my stomach wasn't causing me any problems but I was thankful for it too. His lips continued to capture mine in heated kisses and I when we parted he was panting and grunting against me with each thrust.

Our bodies moved in perfect sync with each other and the room was filled with moans and whimpers and the sound of flesh hitting against one another. I could feel my climax rising and my nails scraped over Forrest's back. After a few more thrusts I feel his hot semen shoot up inside me and at that moment I released everything my body had stored up, moaning out loudly. We tensed up as our orgasms hit us hard and Forrest looked down at my chest for a second before slowly looking up at me. We were both panting and slowly recovering. I smiled and he let a soft small smile show before kissing him softly and resting on my chest hugging my body. Who knew Forrest Bondurant liked to cuddle after sex. I bit my lip and gently rubbed his hair.

"This still doesn't make us even for getting me shot." I replied. He answered with a low grumble. I then thought of something that I didn't want to think about but knew I had to say it.

"Forrest." I whispered.

"Hm?" he asked. I sighed and looked up now.

"We can't tell anyone about whatever it is we've become." I replied. I wasn't sure if we were together or if this was just fun for him. If it was then I would be a fool. What would a forty year old want with an eighteen year old girl? I felt his stubble prickle my chest and I knew he was nodding.

"I know. We can keep this a secret…if you agree to one thing." he stated. I looked down at him and he looked up at me.

"This better not have anything to do with me not working." I replied with a grimace. He simply shook his head.

"You agree to be mine and no other man's." he replied. That caught me completely off guard.

(Authors Notes)

Okay everyone they finally did it! I'd like to thank my guests for their reviews. Now I know some readers was expecting them to play mind games with each other until they just broke down and had sex but the mind games don't start until they start being secretive. I'll be updating soon!


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's notes)

Guest who wants to see jealousy you will get that you know who you are ;) It was going to happen anyways in my story so i thought I would show that soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12.

I blinked at his statement not sure how to answer at first and he blinked as well waiting for a reply.

"You want me… to be your woman?" I asked. He nodded sternly.

"Yes. I want you to be mine and I will be yours until we can tell your parent's about us." he stated. "I want no man to claim you whether he be white black orange or yellow."

I didn't know he felt so strongly towards me. At first I thought he hated me, but now things are so different. I nodded.

"I will be yours." I replied and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and he lied beside me now so it wouldn't upset my stomach. We held each other in silence and once I saw the sun begin to slowly lift up Forrest shuffled a bit.

"I gotta go." he replied and got off the bed and began to get dressed. I watched him as he got dressed so casually. I was not taken back by his lack of conversation. The silent type belonged to him, yet he belonged to me. His final act of getting dress was placing his hat on his head calmly. He looked at me with firm eyes again yet small bits of softness were hidden underneath his brown orbs.

"I'll be back soon." he said. I nodded slowly and he turned and began to open the door but paused for a second and then looked up before turning and coming back towards me. He leaned over and kissed me passionately and I returned it and without saying another word he left out the door. I stared at it for a second and slowly got dressed, my vagina burned and ached a bit but I ignored it and finished cleaning up myself. I knew our future well somewhat. In public we would respect each other and just smile and nod. In front of our families we were distant and acted like we barely respected each other's presence. I wasn't sure how we would be alone, but I knew it would be completely different, away from prying eyes.

After three more weeks in the hospital I was free to go home. My family came to get me and dad drove home. Things felt so new back at the house and I had greatly missed the comfort of my own bed. After a week passed things were back to normal. All three Bondurant boys came to visit and of course my brothers and fathers demanded they leave yet that did not stop me from seeing them when I left the house. Father said I could not work for an entire month. I think he believed it would make me too lazy to work, but that was okay because when he was off at work as well as the boys I went to see Forrest.

It was a cloudy Tuesday and I found myself walking down the road to the Bondurant's bar. I was in a red summer dress with Mr. Capone's necklace swinging from my neck. I wore comfortable black sandals and was enjoying the cool breeze. I didn't wear my hair up in curls so they swayed down my back. I heard birds chirping and it was so lovely. I heard an engine rolling up from behind me and I turned to see a fancy white car driving. It was not like any car I had seen around here so I knew this person was from some type of city. I made sure to stay on the side of the road and I kept moving. I then heard the engine slowing down and I turned to see it was slowly driving beside me. In it was a young man with blonde hair in a nice blue shirt and jeans. His eyes were a deep blue and I felt a bit nervous and I continued to walk.

"What's a woman like you doing walking out here on a day like this?" he asked. I blinked wondering why he was talking to me. I shrugged lightly.

"Just going to the bar to get a drink." I lied. The man smirked devilishly at me as he continued to drive beside me.

"Didn't take a woman like you to be a drinking woman. It's going to rain soon you should let me give you a ride." he replied. I could hear the thunder rumbling from the clouds and I shook my head and smiled politely at him.

"I'm fine thanks." I replied. The man pouted a bit.

"Aw come on. I wouldn't want you to ruin your dress or you hair." he said confidently. I thought about it and he was a bit right but I refused again.

"I don't take rides from strangers." I replied. Or any strange white men. He nodded.

"Fair enough. Look if I introduce myself will you let me give you a ride to this bar?" he asked. I looked down at him his blue eyes staring up into me as he drove slowly.

"Why would you want to give a black woman a ride anywhere?" I asked. I was pretty sure that was frowned upon in some way, but I didn't think much on it. The man shrugged.

"You just seem like a nice woman that I want to help out. Besides I have no ill feeling towards African Americans." he said. I continued to walk and he continued to drive beside me. I wasn't going to be getting away with him so I sighed.

"Fine introduce yourself." I replied making sure I remained polite. He grinned.

"My Name's Brandon Storm. I'm from New York City driving through Virginia to get to Chicago. I am nineteen and trying to convince a pretty young woman if she will let me give her a ride to a bar so she can drink and be happy." he replied. It wasn't much of an introduction and the clouds above us darkened quickly so I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and got in his car. I was very tense still about driving with a stranger and the car began to move a bit faster. I kept my hand on the door handle very casually incase I had to get out.

"So going to tell me your name?" he asked leaning back in his seat. I cleared my throat.

"Eula Kincaid." I replied and he nodded looking up as if thinking about something.

"That name sounds familiar." he replied. I nodded.

"I get that a lot. So are you going to be leaving right out of Virginia today?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No tomorrow. I'm resting for the night." he answered. I nodded once.

"What business do you have in Chicago?" I asked.

"School mostly. Going to major in business." he answered with a smile. I looked up at the clouds wondering why it had not rained yet when it clearly looked so ready to rain. "So Eula, you got any family around here or is it you and your husband?"

I chuckled now very dryly.

"I live with my family. I have two older brothers, and a dad and a mom. I'm adopted." I replied. He nodded with a curious smile.

"Oh what happened to your real parents?" he asked. I felt my heart drop at the question for no one really asked me that. I don't even know if my family knew about my parents, only that I was found wondering the woods.

"Dead." I choked out. He winced a bit.

"I'm sorry." he replied in a soft tone. I shook my head.

"No it's okay. I was two when they died." I replied. Yet I was old enough to watch from afar as they were hanged high in trees. I felt my body shake a bit but I straightened up. "It's all in the past now."

Once I saw the bar up ahead I pointed to it.

"There's the bar." I replied. Brandon sneered a bit at its appearance.

"This is the place you want to drink at?" he asked looking at me as he began to slow down near one of the gas pumps. I shrugged and smiled.

"What can I say, my friends like to drink here." I replied. Once his car stopped he got out of the car and began to walk around the front. Through his window on his side I leaned over to see if anyone was sitting there and I saw both Forrest and Howard sitting in chairs. Howard was drinking something, alcohol I presumed, and Forrest had a large cigar in his mouth. I smiled a bit and the door was opened and Brandon held his hand out for me and I took it and he helped me out. Once I was on my feet I smoothened out my dress.

"Eula, maybe we should go somewhere else, those men look very suspicious." he told with a bit of warning in his voice. I looked over to see Forrest and Howard were watching us. Forrest remained calmed, yet his eyes were forming daggers at Brandon and Howard leaned forward resting his arm on his lap. I chuckled and looked up at Brandon.

"Those are my friends Brandon. Thanks for giving me a ride." I replied with a smile. He looked at the two men before looking back down at me and nodding.

"Sure no problem. Maybe I'll see you around." he said. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yes maybe." I replied. He nodded and moved back around into his side of the car and I walked behind the car and up the steps of the bar. I began to walk towards the door when Forrest's voice caught me.

"Who was that?" he asked letting smoke shoot from his nose. I looked up at the leaving car and shrugged.

"That's Brandon. He's from New York." I replied. Howard scoffed.

"A city boy." he said with little interest. Forrest looked up at me with his eyes.

"You took a ride from a man you didn't know?" he asked. A few seconds after his question it started to rain lightly.

"I wanted to beat the rain. If I walked I would've gotten soaked and it wouldn't be a pretty sight." I replied. "Besides I won't be seeing him again. He's staying in some hotel and then is off to New York tomorrow I think."

I moved inside now not catching the boys' glances at one other. Once inside I was met by Jack and Cricket.

"Hey good to finally see you up and running around again." Jack said. I smiled then placed my hands on my hips.

"You think a bullet is going to stop this Kincaid?" I replied. Cricket chuckled.

"You sure live up to your name, Eula." he said and I smiled at him.

"I try." I replied.

"Your brothers or father know you're here?" Jack asked. I shook my head moving behind the bar and grabbing a coke in a glass bottle.

"Nope I stopped by to see if Forrest will give me my job back once a month has passed. That's how long my father is making me stay out of working." I replied.

"I agree with him." I heard Forrest suddenly say as he and Howard came in. I blinked with mild confusion.

"Why wouldn't you want me to work?" I asked. Forrest stood on the other side of the bar placing his hat on top it.

"Because dangerous things happen around us and you don't need to be caught up in all that. You'll get nothing but trouble here." he replied. I sneered at his words.

"So you'd much rather me just work somewhere else, like in a boring old store?" I replied. Forrest looked down for a second then back up at me.

"If it keeps you out of danger and your brother's off our backs then yes. I will not have your brothers keep disrespecting me and my brothers ever again." he answered.

"Yeah after that fight in the hospital your brothers said they will shoot us on sight if they catch us near you." Jack suddenly replied. I blinked with shock and looked at Howard.

"They said that?" I asked him. He nodded taking another gulp of his drink.

"And we Bondurants don't take those kinds of threats lightly." Forrest said and I looked back up at him with worry in my eyes. I had to do something about all of this, make things somewhat quiet down between the feuding brothers. I looked outside to see it was raining hard out so I knew I was stuck in here until it was over.


	13. Chapter 13

13

After an hour of rain Howard and Jack left to see about their bootlegging business and Cricket and I stayed to play cards. Soon he had to go home as well and now it was just me and Forrest. I was sitting at a table looking out at the rain and it seemed to just come down even harder.

"You know anything else about that Brandon kid?" I heard Forrest ask from the bar wiping things off of it, trying to find himself something to do. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Only that he's studying business in Chicago." I replied just gazing at the rain through the window.

"So why'd you get in his car?" I heard him ask. I blinked and looked at him to see his hands were hunched over the bar looking at me and he looked generally upset.

"Because I did not want to get caught in the rain. I thought you'd be happy to see I got here faster than usual on foot. He looked down then up.

"Of course I am glad you're here." he said and slowly moved around the bar and moved towards me. "I just don't want anything happening to you. A beautiful woman like you is a treasure that only one man deserves and no one else. I want nothing to happen to you."

He stood over me now and I smiled and stood up to meet him softly kissing his lips. We were alone so I saw it only appropriate and he did as well since he returned it, hands possessively gripping my waist.

"I won't do it again." I whispered against his lips. He looked down on me and nodded before looking at the rain.

"So tell me…what's wrong with walking in the rain anyways?" he asked in a low tone. I chuckled and looked down at my dress.

"And ruin this dress and my hair….ha not a chance. This cost my father two hundred dollars." I said. Forrest tilted his head and smiled softly.

"So you're a daddy's girl." he said in a low tone. I nodded with confidence and suddenly I noticed a small evil smirk begin to play on his lips and I didn't like it. Forrest could be seen as the devil himself so his smirk scared me a bit. In an instant he swept me off the ground and I gasped and held on to his neck.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Gonna get this daddy girl dirty." he answered and I was suddenly confused until he rushed towards the door and I just saw the rain getting closer and closer. Why did the door have to be open? I mere seconds cool air hit us and I felt the water hit me and I looked down and at the bottom of the porch was a large and I mean large puddle of mud. I screamed as Forrest jumped and I closed my eyes as I feel the mud hit my bottom first and Forrest let me go so I rolled into the mud and closed my eyes. My hair was ruined my dress was ruined as well. I placed my hand over my chest and sat up to make sure my necklace was still on and it was. I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and looked at Forrest who was actually laughing his head off. Mud covered his face and hair but the rain washed it all away, from his body and mine. I frowned as hair stuck to my face and he looked at me getting on his knees and soon his legs. This was a whole new side of Forrest I was seeing. He was having fun and I was going to kill him. I stood up swiftly and lunged at him and hit his chest and stomach.

"You just ruined my dress you jerk!" I yelled but he kept laughing grabbing my shoulders firmly.

"Aw what's wrong is little Miss. Kincaid afraid to get dirty?" he asked. I growled and continued to beat on his chest until he took my wrists in his hand and lifted them up above both our heads and I felt paralyzed as his lips moved onto mine and he sucked on my bottom lip which had me already moaning. After a few seconds he released my hands we embraced each other slowly deepening our kiss. His fingers tangled themselves into my hair and he began to slowly pull me back towards the bar. We parted for a few seconds so Forrest could pull me inside slamming and locking the door in the process. He pulled me back to his chest and kissed me again rough and hard. I pulled him closer to me loving the taste of his lips. His fingers moved and pulled at my soaked dress and I began to pull at his shirt pulling it off and my dress came falling down fast to my feet and I quickly stepped out of it moving to the side. Once I slid his shirt off I was working on his pants. Meanwhile he used his feet to take off his shoes and his fingers slid off my bra and panties and we began to work our way down to the floor and he pulled me on top of him and in mere seconds we were both naked on the floor, our bodies wet from the rain and cold as well but our body heat began to warm us up.

He gripped my behind and moved my hips against his own and a moan escaped me as I spread my legs and took his penis inside me. I gasped softly against his lips and began to grind my hips against his and he grunted lowly our lips still locked together in a heated kiss. When I had to breathe I sat all the way up and began to grind my hips on his, his penis moving deeper inside me and his hands lifted roaming all over my body as mine did his. He panted softly as he moved his hips up into mine and I moaned softly letting my head fall back now as he massaged my breasts. I continued to ride him, my movements growing faster. He then took my hands and curled our fingers together and soon we were both moaning and panting.

We then looked at each other with small loving smile. We had yet to say the three words, but we both knew the other did, but I would want to hear it one day. I wanted to see if he could actually gather his pride and say it. Forrest sat up and gripped my behind again and began to bounce my body on his and I gripped his shoulders bouncing on him, my eyes closing to focus on the pleasure he was giving me.

"Look at me Eula." he whispered pressing his forehead to me. At first I couldn't I was drowning in pleasure and I could barely think of anything else. "Eula…look at me."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his large brown eyes.

"I see you." I whispered wrapping my arms around his back. He smiled at my answer and kissed me deeply and after more thrusting and moving we both found our climax and held each other tight as we took on the powerful orgasm. I panted softly and he lied back down now and pulled me with him and we simply lied there on the floor listening to the rain. He then kissed my forehead and looked down at me.

"Next Wednesday…you and I will have our date." he replied. I looked up at him and blinked.

"You have something planned?" I asked softly. He shifted a bit and shrugged then mumbled.

"Sort of." he replied. I grinned and nodded.

"Alright." I whispered before laying my head back on his chest listening to his immortal heart beat.


	14. Chapter 14

14

After a few more seconds of silence I heard Forrest clear his throat and I did not think anything about it.

"Um…Eula, forgive me for asking but what happened to your parents?" he asked. I felt a pain in my heart now and I lifted my head up at him with a mild confused look and he looked at me simply awaiting my reaction. My throat was dry now and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Why do you ask?" I asked in a low tone. He looked confused now and he looked down for a second.

"Uh. I was just curious. I had never seen a white family with a black spouse so I just wondered why you were with them." he answered. I felt my heart beat start to slowly increase as if I was starting to panic. Their faces were in my head and I watched them swinging lightly over a thick tree, their eyes closed and their bodies no longer moving. I blinked now and swiftly got up and moved to my bra and dress and I began to put them in swiftly.

"Eula?" Forrest asked quickly and with worry in his voice. My clothes were cold and I didn't care. I had to leave, to run away from this conversation. I slipped my dress on not caring that it was ripped a bit, probably from something cutting it outside when all the excitement happened outside. I moved to the door only to be grabbed by a naked Forrest.

"Eula wait, what I say?" he asked. I couldn't tell him, he would never understand. I ripped my hand from his grip and unlocked the door and ran out of the house. The rain was continuing to fall and my sandals were soaked and I just cried my eyes out yelling and screaming as I ran trying to let out the pain. I suddenly felt my toes scrape into a stick and I fell down and hit the earth hard. I was a mess and I didn't care. I looked up and could see my house. I also saw the truck was parked as well. Were both my father and brother's home? I assumed dad was because he couldn't hunt animals in the rain, they'd all be hiding too well. I got up on my weak arms. My legs were all kinds of numb from sleeping with Forrest. I got up and kept running and once I was in front of the house I stopped and just stared at it. My face was dirty from the fall in the mud and I didn't care. I ran towards the porch and on cue my mom was coming out to dust off a rug, but when she saw me she gasped and dropped the rug.

"Momma!" I cried and rushed into her arms and she caught me.

"Oh my god, what happened, why are you so dirty!" she asked in terror. I wrapped my arms around her tight staining her nice dress with my dirty body. I kept crying from the memories and she held me tight. "Who ripped your dress? Were you attacked? Did somebody rape you? Dohn, Dohn get out here?!"

I kept crying harder and harder and soon after five seconds of loud footsteps I saw dad coming out.

"What's going on?" he asked then looked down at me and saw my unfitting form and shook his head.

"Eula?" he asked bending down towards me. Mom moved out the way and I cried more.

"Oh daddy!" I yelled and he instantly lifted me up into his arms.

"Arliss get a blanket, Ray move everything off the couch!" he instructed. Mom was holding on to my arm.

"Oh Dohn I think someone attacked her." she cried and now everyone moved into the house now. "Put her down gently." I felt my body be placed down on the couch and I knew I had to calm down for I didn't want my family to think I was raped or attacked. No one cared for a Negro in trouble and my father knew that all too well and would want to take action himself with the help of my brothers, and their thoughts would immediately jump to the Bondurant boys and that would mean death for someone. Mother leaned down by me and rubbed my head. Now everyone was around me looking worried.

"Eula," father said and I looked up at him with a sniffling face. "Tell me the truth honey. Were you attacked…did someone rape you? Was it those Bondurant boys?"

Just like I suspected he would jump to them. I sniffled and shook my head.

"No. I- I fell in some mud." I replied. Mother looked me over.

"And that's how you ripped your dress? Baby where were you what happened?" she questioned. I sighed not sure what to say. I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Bondurant Boys. I looked up at her and then my father.

"I was roaming the streets just… thinking about the past. It started raining and I didn't concern myself until I started thinking of my parents. It was all too much and I broke down in a crying fit." I replied.

"Eula?" Arliss asked softly and I looked up at him as he was leaning against the wall. "I never thought to ask what happened to them." Father nodded in agreement.

"Eula, what happened to your parents since you remember the past that well." he asked. I felt more tears fall.

"Why is everyone asking me this? It hurts so much to think about it." I replied. Ray leaned in towards us.

"But Eula if you don't talk about it you will never be at peace with it." he told. I cried more and mother took my hand.

"They were lynched! Hanged, murdered, killed! For doing nothing. Nothing at all!" I replied and father winced a bit and I cried harder then I had ever cried before. Mother hugged me tight and rubbed my head.

"It's alright Eula. It's okay." she said softly crying as well. Father motioned for the boys to leave the room and soon he told mother the same. Once everyone was gone my father moved towards me and got on one knee and looked down at me with soft gentle eyes.

"Eula. I can never say I understand your pain. You are different; you are African American and the world of white hates black. It's a crime what's happened to your family and I wish it had never happened." he told. I sniffled and looked at him.

"Why, why did you adopt me…a black baby?" I asked and he slowly rubbed my forehead.

"When I was a little boy my mother always taught me that this world was equal no matter what color. God made us to live together even if men, like my father, didn't agree. My father hated blacks because he was taught to hate. My mother had a bigger influence on me because she wanted what was best for me. My father was drunk and always wanting me to be bitter about blacks, but I couldn't. Being bitter is a waste of time, Eula. This world has wasted hundreds of years because it was full of hate and war and murder. I raised my sons to accept everyone and not just one race, because no race is superior then the other even if they see it that way. Right now the world is cruel but there are some people who make it worth living in. You are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that and I would die and kill for you." he explained. I blinked and listened to him taking in his words slowly and understanding him. I nodded and slowly sat up.

"Thanks daddy." I replied and he leaned in and hugged me tight.

"Go get washed up honey." he said and I nodded and moved towards the hall. "Oh Eula this coming up Wednesday the town is hosting a little bon fire at the Newmon's barn. We're going to go it and have some fun." he told. I nodded and moved up to the shower and felt like I was in heaven under the water.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The next day came and boy was I nervous. Mother told us to all dress casual for we never knew what happened at country parties. I remained in a casual beige dress and I left my hair down. I really didn't want to be out of the house because I knew everyone would be at this little party. Even the Bondurant boys. I was quiet all morning and now all evening. I was combing my hair to pass the time while my parents finished getting ready. I sat at my vanity mirror and just sighed a bit. I feel bad now for telling my family of my old family. I do not know why I was so sad today. I was two what two year old remembers such horrors. But then again I guess that was why my mother ran out to some bushes and told me not to move or make a single sound.

"Hey." a familiar voice called and I pushed the thoughts away and looked over to see Arliss in the doorway staring at me. "Everyone's getting in the car, you ready?"

I nodded and slowly got up and Arliss tilted his head down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and moved towards the door and he just gave me the saddest face and it was like he saw right through me. He didn't move and he just stood there like he knew I was still in pain from the thoughts. He shook his head now.

"Eula…let it go." he said softly and I just trembled a bit and closed my eyes and felt more tears falling and he pulled me in for a tight hug and I cried again wrapping my arms under his and I cried silently into his shoulder and just buried my face into his chest. A part of me wanted to be in Forrest's arms but right now my brother's would do. We could hear the loud honking from outside and Arliss slowly pulled back and looked down at me wiping my tears away with his thumb. I knew that my family could only be a shield for so long until I had to face the world on my own. I dried my eyes and we moved back from my room and finally left the house. Everyone watched us get in the car and I sat in the middle of the boys and father drove on. It was quiet through the whole drive and I wasn't sure why.

"Who are the Newmons?" I asked finally breaking the heavy silence. Father lifted his head up, his cigar resting between his lips.

"He's a friend of mine I hunt with now and we sell the animals we get and split the profit. He has a wife and a daughter about your age Eula." he replied. I only nodded. "He owns a big barn and has agreed to let the town host the party near the barn. I heard a lot of people would be there."

"Oh well I just want to dance. It's been a long time since we've danced together Dohn." she told father resting her hand on his lap. He nodded his head once.

"Mhmm guess you'll have to teach me how to dance again." he said winking at her and we smiled a bit uncomfortably and looked away. As we grew closer to our destination we saw cars parked on the grass and people were dancing and talking in front of a large house. Food was being cooked and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone was white and for some odd reason I felt like I wouldn't fit in here. We parked out car and dad placed his black fedora hat and we all began to exit the car.

The moment we stepped out people looked at us to see who else had showed up. It was very crowded but other than that everyone seemed nonchalant about my presence. We had lived here for a while, but I guess no one paid much attention to me.

"Dohn! Hey Dohn!" a round man called my father over to him and a bunch of other men. Dad smiled wide and moved over to him. In a row women called my mom away and workers who worked with my brothers called them away. Ray stopped and looked at me.

"Come with us?" he asked. I shook my head not wanting to embarrass them. I shook my head and stood by the car.

"Go." I replied. He looked down with guilty eyes and I knew he felt bad since I did not have white female friends. Sadly I did not make friends with the African Americans here either. Ever since word got out about my brothers feud with the Bondurant boys no one has really wanted to be my friend, but I had my brothers and…

"Eula?" a voice asked and I looked over to see Brandon coming over towards me with a smile. I was very shocked and I smiled as his arms opened and wrapped me up in his arm and I hugged him back smiling.

"Hey I thought you were leaving for Chicago today." I told. He smiled and shrugged.

"I heard there was a big get together and I haven't been to a party since I was a young boy. But now that you're here I think that things here will be a bit more interesting." he told. I blinked rapidly at his words and chuckled.

"I see. Well do you plan on leaving afterwards?" I asked. He crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Nah maybe tomorrow since this won't end until night fall. You here with your family?" he countered. I nodded.

"I wouldn't be here without them." I replied and he chuckled a bit as if uncomfortably. I knew he knew my skin color was the reason I wouldn't come here alone. "Well I'm glad you're here."

He smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'm glad you're here too." he replied. The music grew louder and everyone started dancing around. "You wanna dance?" I tensed knowing that wasn't a good idea.

"That's frowned upon here. White and blacks aren't too intergraded here." I replied. He winced at my words and looked around and cleared his throat.

"Right. Well maybe we could...go somewhere without white eyes watching us." he suggested. My eyes flexed at his words and before I could even think of a reply I could see a truck coming out of the corner of my eyes and I looked over to see none other than the Bondurant boys pulling up. My chest tightened as I saw Forrest in the passenger's seat. I looked away not wanting to look at them but I couldn't help myself from looking back at them. Forrest moved out of the truck in a white buttoned up shirt and his brown vest and brown pants. His hat was perfectly fit on his head and a cigar was in his mouth.

"Eula?" Brandon asked and caught my attention and I looked up at him.

"Hm?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"Care to join me?" he asked opening his hand out to me. I looked at it not knowing what to do, but I was saved.

"Eula!" I heard Ray call my name and I looked over at him to see him waving me over with his head. It seems he saw the Bondurants and didn't want me near.

"Boyfriend?" Brandon asked and I whipped my head at him and shook my head.

"Brother." I replied and hugged him again.

"Hopefully I'll see you later before you leave to Chicago." I replied. He smiled and embraced me and nodded.

"Alright." he said and I grinned and left him moving back to my brother. I wondered what was going to happen, hopefully nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I moved over towards Ray and his friends sort of shifted away from us.

"What?" I asked Ray and he sneered at me.

"Don't act like you don't know. Those fuckers are here." he replied. I shrugged and looked in their direction to see them blending in with the crowd. They didn't say much to the people and Forrest looked our way multiple times. I looked at Ray.

"So, you know they aren't that bad." I replied. He frowned.

"They insulted you and our family, almost ran us off the road, and further more got you shot," he replied and I bit my lip and looked away. He shook his head. "No. They are enemies and will forever be enemies and I aim to put a bullet through their heads to prove it."

I looked at him stunned, but not surprised by his words. He and Arliss have killed before back in Chicago. They were not strangers to the sight of death and torture. I was going to say something when I noticed Arliss was not around. I looked around now.

"Where's Arliss?" I asked. Ray smirked and tilted his forehead and I looked in the direction to see he was dancing with some young blonde girl. He kicked his legs around and smiled as the woman danced around him. Ray and I were now laughing out buts off. I have never seen him so happy.

"Eula!" I turned to see Jack moving towards me. 'Oh no Jack don't'. I put on a polite smile, but not a very big smile. I could already see Ray tense from the corner of my eyes. By now I can tell many people had gotten drunk and excited from the alcohol and the dancing. I was hoping I could stop any aggressive behavior from starting. It only took Ray and Jack to rile up Howard and Arliss and who knew maybe it would end with dad and Forrest.

"Hello Jack." I replied trying to sound respectful. He smiled and was going to reply when Ray came beside me and Jack's smile fell.

"Move on Bondurant." Ray said in a low tone. "We don't need you messing up our family time."

Jack looked a bit intimidated and cleared his throat and nodded.

"Evening Ray, I was just going to ask if your sister wanted to have some words with my brothers and I." he said kindly. Ray frowned and completely blocked me from Jack's vision and could see some people getting a bit excited about the conversation.

"My sister doesn't hang around with you or your brothers." he said bitterly as if they were the worse things on this god made earth. Jack frowned a bit.

"With all due respect she is an adult and can make her own decisions for herself." he replied. Ray squinted his eyes now and began to walk up on the young Bondurant and I tensed and grabbed Ray's shoulder.

"Ray be friendly." I said and in moments Howard was coming up behind Jack.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. Ray looked at him now.

"How about you tell your brother to get lost? My sister is not interested in him or you little trio misfits." he threatened. Howard now moved Jack out of the way.

"You looking to get your ass beat boy?" he threatened viciously. Now the whole crowd was disturbed and everyone began to crowd them. I felt as if I should back away. I looked for the rest of my family and I couldn't see them. Would they break it up or let them fight it out. Everyone was cheering now and in seconds their coats were coming off and their fists were rising.

"Ray! Arliss!" I called out and looked for my parents to see they were cheering on with the crowd and I felt so crowded now. Were they drunk? Arliss was not too far down from them with that girl he was dancing with also cheering them on. Maybe this was what they needed. In the end, though, someone was going to be humiliated. I began to move from the crown not liking to be around mobs of white people when they were drunk and excited. That was never a good combination for any black person, whether they are proper or not. Once I was out of the crowd I hit a stern chest and gasped as I looked up to see it was Forrest. He took my hands instantly and pulled me from the crowd. We also began to move towards his truck and I looked at him now.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead he opened the door once we were close enough and maneuvered me into the passenger's side. I wasn't sure if I was being kidnapped or not and I felt as if I should scream but as I looked back out the window I saw Howard throwing fists at Ray and everyone continued to cheer them on. Forrest got into the truck and began to start it and we began driving me from the crowd. My heart was beating now and I looked around for a second and then looked up at Forrest who seemed so calm.

"Where are we going?" I asked again with a bit of base.

"It is a Wednesday and the sun is still up. I figure we have our date tonight. Mm somewhat of an idea." he replied and then drove off the road and now we were in the forest. I was shocked by his words and the fact he had an idea for a date. This war veteran must have more to him then I thought. I tensed up a bit not sure if I was comfortable with being surrounded by the trees and not knowing where I was.

The drive was silent and I wasn't sure of what to say.

"Eula… you gonna tell me what happened yesterday? Gonna tell me why you ran away?" he asked. I looked at him with a wince.

"Do you really care?" I asked. His eyes scanned the road.

"You are my woman and I care for you more than I care about the bootlegging business I'm in." he replied. His words touched me a bit and I shrugged.

"Memories I guess. But they are all in the past. My parents are dead and they're never coming back." I replied softly yet strongly as well. He replied with a simple hm sound and for a second he looked so calm as if he didn't care but after a second his right hand moved slowly to my left thigh and he rubbed it slowly and soothingly and I smiled at him.

"So tell me Forrest, does my father know you have taken me?" I asked with a chuckle already knowing he didn't and he nodded.

"Yes." he replied. I was shocked by his answer and I leaned forward a bit.

"He does?" I asked wondering if he was joking, but Forrest Bondurant never joked around.

"Uh I confronted your father while he was drunk and asked him if I could talk to you and through all of his laughter he said yes. That's what I went off of." he replied. I blinked with shock and chuckled, holding on to my necklace for a second.

"He will be angry with you later." I told.

"Hm. He said yes that's all I care about." he replied and I noticed we were on a hill like trail and I decided to stop asking where we were going because I wanted this to be a surprise now.

"What about your brothers? Won't they need a ride home? Will we be back in time before anyone notices we're gone?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"We'll come back in the morning. My brothers know where our bar is." he replied. I only nodded and then he took one more turn and then parked the truck and I looked around and noticed logs stacked on each other in front of a large tent and I mean a large tent. Now I was curious of what plans Forrest Bondurant had for us.

(Authors Notes)

Okay so now things are heating up more for the secret couple. Hope you all have been enjoying the story and I thank Paradoxical Warpath and you guests for your comments as well. The bigger drama will arriving soon! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

17

I slowly got out of the truck and looked around wondering why Forrest had brought us here. We met in front of his truck and his hands were casually in his pockets.

"What are you planning?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Figured we'd spend an evening away from our brothers. I'll show you around the mountain and we will worry about nothing that's at the bottom of this mountain." he replied calmly and looked at me. I blinked with shock thinking his plan was like another word for spa. I blinked now and looked down at my dress.

"I wish you had told me this earlier so I could bring something else to wear." I said. He closed his eyes while he shook his head.

"Got that already taken care of." he replied and moved to the back and pulled out a brown bag and threw it at me and I caught it and stumbled a bit and looked in it to see rolled up brown pants. I arched a brow and looked up at him and he let out a short dry laugh.

"Just put em on… in the tent. I'll wait right here." he told. I arched a brow.

"What are we doing?" I asked moving towards the tent. Forrest followed a bit behind me.

"Going fishing. Gotta catch us some dinner." he replied. I was surprised for I had never gone fishing before. That was a boy thing. My mother said it was not lady like to get dirty or do boy things. I moved inside the tent and saw a bunch of blankets over the grass and pillows. I chuckled thinking tonight would be very warm. I sat the bag down and removed the clothes. The pants were large and baggy but there was a string attached to it like a belt. I began to slide out of my dress and I started to slide on the pants. There was so much space in them and I smiled and continued to look around in the bag for a shirt and then I was curious to see if Forrest was watching me dress. I swiftly turned to see if he was looking and surprisingly he wasn't. His back remained at the entrance of the tent. I blinked silently at how much of a gentleman he was and I continued to get dressed in the white buttoned up shirt that came with it. It was a bit short and my stomach showed a bit and I was even more stunned to see he had socks and shoes in here for me.

I guess he didn't want to get my nice clothes dirty and return me home looking as if I had been in sup kind of trouble. Once my shoes were on I noticed they were pretty comfortable. I looked myself over before coming back out of the tent and Forrest turned and looked at me and blinked as if taken back and I smiled up at him.

"Do I look like a real country girl or what?" I asked. He let out a small smile before chuckling.

"You're missing one thing." he replied and moved back to his truck then paused and looked down before smiling with confidence and looking at me. "Close your eyes."

An odd request but I did and I saw a few seconds of darkness not knowing what to expect before I feel something placed on my head and I tensed at the feeling and opened my eyes on instinct and looked up to see the dark rim of something and I slowly took off the object to see it was a black Fedora hat. It looked almost new and it had a small badge on it and I looked up at him with deep eyes and he smiled.

"That's the badge I got from the war. This was the hat I war before I went away to fight. I want you to have it." he replied and I felt so touched by this and I looked down at the hat and then back up at him before leaning in and kissing him lovingly. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer replying to the kiss quickly. Once we pulled back I placed the hat on my head.

"Thank you." I replied lovingly and he grinned and then moved to the back of the truck once more and pulled out two fishing rods and a can of worms. Well it was long string with hooks on them attached to sticks. He handed me a rod and I smiled and he began to move down a trail and I followed.

"So I can only assume you've been here before correct?" I asked looking up at my cool hat.

"Hm... Yeah as a kid. Howard and I would run around here sometimes." he replied. I nodded. "What about you, how'd you live in Chicago?"

I smiled now remembering some good times.

"Well as I grew up my father taught me that the world was not for families like ours. Whites didn't like anything that wasn't white, especially blacks. I learned this and always kept my mouth shut. My brothers always watched out for me though. If any white kid messed with me my brothers would mess them up. This was how they were growing up. When they got older dad let them join him and his business with Mr. Capone-"

"Mr. Capone. You mean…Al Capone? The Al Capone?" he questioned and for once I saw shock on his calm and smooth face. I nodded.

"Yes. My father was a mob/hit man who was very trusted by Mr. Capone." I replied watching the shock on his face.

"You knew him?" he asked and I smiled and looked forward then back at him.

"Yes. I met him when I was…six?" I replied. Forrest had lit a cigar by now and he tilted his down a bit.

"What did he think of you?" he asked. I grinned now feeling so popular now.

"Well he was shocked to see a white family adopted a Negro into their home, especially his best friend, but he was happy as well that he was open on color and didn't see the world like most of his men did. I grew up with him in my life. Since my mom was a singer, my dad wanted us all to see her perform. But most clubs were whites only, but Mr. Capone helped me get in. He was always nice to me." I told then held up the necklace I wore and he gazed down at it. "He gave me this the day we left our home."

He mumbled a reply and then looked up at me.

"I never would've guessed my girl grew up with the most notorious mob boss in Chicago." he replied. This was the first I had heard him admit that I was his and I chuckled.

"Yes well I hope I see him again one day." I replied. We could hear running water and I smiled as we came across a river and I could see little and big fish swimming around down the river and I looked at Forrest was who setting his pole down and he began to attach a worm onto the hook and I watched him do this and I felt so bad for the little worm. He looked up at me and blinked with a bit of uncertainty.

"Uh you need help with your pole?" he asked and I jumped a bit startled by his voice and I nodded.

"Yes please." I replied and he motioned me over towards him and I moved over to him and gave him my pole and he attached a worm to my hook and I stared at the creepy little thing and Forrest moved towards the edge of the water and cast his pole out into the water. I moved to the edge myself and placed my pole into it. I still hadn't told him I couldn't fish so I was trying to wing this without him noticing.

"Eula… you're doing it wrong." Forrest commented and I looked at him and his pole to see it was like mine.

"What? I am doing it just like you." I replied. He rolled his eyes and sat his pole down and moved up behind me and wrapped his arms around mine, his chest colliding with my back and he placed his hands over mine and began to lower my pole and I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"You won't catch any fish if you're holding it up too high. They aren't going to jump out of the water and bite the hook." he told and moved back to his pole and continued to fish. I blinked already missing his body on mine and I nodded.

"Thanks for the lesson." I told.

"Ain't you ever fished before?" he asked. I shook my head and watched the water.

"No. My mom never let me. That was a man's thing. While my dad took the boys hunting and fishing I stayed home with mom and she taught me how to cook and bake things. She and I shopped and did all that girly stuff." I told. Forrest replied with a simple mm and we continued to fish. He pulled out two fish and I pulled out four and grinned at him and he frowned with jealousy. Once the sun began to fall behind the hills we headed home. I was starving and Forrest made a fire and began to cook the fish. I sat on one of the logs which was huge and could fit another person. Forrest placed the fish on sticks and put them over the fire.

"Where'd you learn to cook animals and stuff?" I asked. He glanced up at me and then at the fire.

"My father, he and my mother died of sickness." he replied. I nodded with a soft gaze knowing that feeling all too well.

"Forrest, why do you bootleg?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with a small frown, but it faded.

"You ain't gonna tell the sheriff on me is ya?" he asked. I chuckled.

"I don't think they would care what I have to say." I replied. He smiled a bit and then placed the fish on two plates, which had two forks, and moved towards me and sat beside me.

"Well for some people money grows on trees, but not for my brothers and me. We have to survive anyway we can even if that means breaking the law. My daddy taught me that with power you can do whatever you want as long as you have a reason for it." he explained and handed me my plate and a fork. I looked down at the fish we caught not use seeing a cooked fish. I had never had a fish like this. Forrest was chewing a piece of his fish when he looked at me.

"What's wrong? Never had fish before?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him.

"I have just not the fish I've caught before." I replied before cutting a piece of the fish and placing it into my mouth and it tasted odd but after a few more chews I swallowed and a small smile played on my face.

"It's good." I replied. He nodded.

"Well of course, you caught it." he replied and I grinned and looked up at the sky. They were so beautiful. There were so many too. The fire kept us warm as we continued to eat and talk about each other's families. Once the moon was up high and we were both full we remained in the tent. Even though all we did was fish, I did not expect anything else from Forrest. This was a good enough date for me and I had a great time just being around him without thinking of my family. We laid down slowly. Forrest's shirt was off and he was only in pants his hat by his side as well as mine. I turned to Forrest now and made him look at me, my fingers caressing his cheek.

"We're even." I replied softly. He blinked and looked at me gently before shaking his head.

"Not yet." he whispered and leaned in and kissed me deeply.


	18. Chapter 18

'18

The next morning I woke up naked and in Forrest's arms. His body and ours were so close together. I shifted a little and his hold on my tightened. I mumbled softly.

"Afraid I will not be here when you awake." I whispered. He mumbled and I heard the "mhmm" in his voice and I didn't move after a few seconds. I lifted my head up and met his face. He looked so calm with his eyes closed. He was almost beautiful. He slowly began to peek his eyes open and then I smiled and looked at the entrance of the tent. It was so quiet outside.

"Morning still?" I asked and he nodded and shifted into my more. His body was so warm and I didn't want to leave it.

"Seems so. When the sun is up I'll take you home." he replied. I blinked more of the sleep from my eyes and looked up at him.

"My family-"

"I love you." he suddenly replied and my body tensed at his words due to shock and he sighed as if he was guilty for saying it. "I don't care about what your dad or brothers think. You are mine and I don't want anything to come between us." I looked at him with deep eyes and he never ceased to say something of which surprised me, but I could not deny the feelings I felt for him and it was afraid of the consequences but I could not deny them. I bit my lip softly and nodded.

"I love you too." I replied. "Alright we will tell them."

He answered me with a soft kiss and I returned it. I wasn't sure what would happen once my family found out but then again what would his brothers think? Once we pulled back I looked up at him.

"Do your brothers know about us?" I asked gently. I could feel his toes start to move gently against mine and I smiled a bit at the contact.

"Mmm I'm not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if they did." he replied. I nodded and began to gently rub hid chest.

"Do you think they would be mad if they found out about us?" I asked. He shook his head.

"They already like you so I don't expect they'd be mad." he told. I nodded then wondered about the publicity of our relationship. I looked a bit discouraged now.

"A lot of people won't like it if we ever go public with our relationship." I told. A mild scoff came from his lips.

"No one is stupid enough to bother us." he replied. I grinned.

"Of course no one wants to be killed by the famous Forrest Bondurant." I replied and he emitted a low chuckle from his chest before leaning in and kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss and began to pull him on top of me and he complied and my legs began to open when suddenly we were interrupted.

"Forrest! Hey Forrest you up here?!" I heard Howard yell. We paused in our movements and I was a bit nervous. I was hoping they wouldn't find out so quickly. Forrest rolled his eyes and sighed and slowly moved off me. I sat up and hid my body under my blankets and he began to look for his pants. Decided to do the same and once I found my shirt I slid it on and then my panties and then my pants and he did the same with his.

In mere seconds the tents opening was ripped open to see a wide eyed Howard and Jack standing right behind him.

"Do you guys not know how to ask before entering a tent?" Forrest scolded. Howard looked at him then at me and then blinked furiously. I stood up quickly and cleared my throat.

"Um. Morning Howard." I replied then looked at Jack and waved at him. "Jack."

A slow smile crept onto the youngest Bondurant's face and Howard merely pushed him out of the tent then looked at Forrest.

"Forrest…are you crazy?" he whispered. "This is not okay." By now we were both standing up and I felt a bit saddened by Howard's rejection. Forrest frowned.

"What's the big deal?" he asked placing his hat on his head now. Howard's eyes flexed.

"Forrest…she's a Ne- African American. You may wish to ignore this but you put her in danger. No white man and black woman can be together not now not ever. You put Eula's life in danger every second you two are together." he explained. I tensed now at his words and Forrest glared.

"You trying to intimidate me big brother?" he asked. Howard shook his head.

"You can pretend that you are keeping her safe, but once her brothers find out things will be different. Don't get me wrong, I see Eula as a part of this family, always. But once the townsmen find out about you two and trust me they always do. They will get so angry that who knows what will happen and you know the outcome of whatever happens." he replied. I visibly shifted now and looked at Forrest whose frown deepened and he looked angrier then calm and he was use to hiding his anger by showing he was calm.

"Then I guess we will make sure that no one ever finds out." he said in a threatening tone. Howard was a bit tense now but sighed and nodded.

"Yeah brother. No one will know. Not the town or her family." he replied. I winced now for I knew this ruined our chances of telling them and suddenly Jack came back in.

"I won't tell anyone either." he said. Howard rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Eula. We should be getting you home." he replied.

"No I will take her home." Forrest cut in quickly shooting a glance at Howard.

"You and Jack pack everything up and meet up at the bar." he replied and took my hand and led me from the tent. I was met with cool air and I simply followed silently. I got into the car and said nothing as the truck drove away.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Forrest said nothing. There was nothing but silence and I was a bit nervous for I didn't know what he was thinking.

"What's on your mind?" I asked almost shyly and he glanced at me before looking ahead again. At first he didn't reply and so I waited and looked forward with thoughts that he might not even answer.

"He's right. If people found out about us they'd be sure to lynch us both." he replied and I winced at his words looking away and out the window. "But that doesn't mean my feelings for you are going to change."

I continued to look out the window already discouraged once he has said the horrid L word.

"I never thought you'd be afraid of what others thought about you." I replied.

"I'm not scared for myself…I'm scared for you." he said and I looked up at him with a soft gaze and I looked down to see his right hand was on his lap and was opened a bit as if waiting for my hand to move into it and it did. We curled our fingers together.

"We can't tell my parents yet." I said softly and he replied with a nod. The roads looked familiar now and I knew we would be nearing my house. The truck slowed down however and soon stopped. I looked at him and he looked at me and his eyes were emotionless, calm and patient like.

"Our first goal will be getting you back to work in the bar." he stated and I agreed.

"Yeah I'll walk from here." I told and he nodded.

"Don't forget your hat and clothes." he said. I nodded and opened the door and began to scoot out when I felt a firm hand grip my forearm and I was pulled back and I turned to see Forrest's face collide with mine and our lips met in a passionate, heated kiss and my hand caressed the side of his head and I let out a light moan before we slowly pulled back gently.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." he said lightly against my lips and I nodded once and silently before getting out and moving out of his truck. I moved to the back and got the bag which had my dress in it. Once I removed it Forrest reversed the truck and looked at me softly before driving away. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and decided since no one was around, that I should get back into my dress. I went on the side of the road and pulled out my dress and with it was the hat Forrest had given me. I looked at it deeply before holding it to my chest for a minute. This was a terrible game I was playing and in the end would I win it?

I got dressed and swing the bag over my shoulder and kept walking down the silent road. In mere minutes I saw my house and dad was sitting in his rocking chair smoking. He looked so calm and I was almost afraid of this reaction. I kept walking and was unsure of what to say. Would he remember saying yes to Forrest while drunk? Once I was in front of the house dad looked down at me and gave me a small smile and I replied with a weak one.

"You have fun?" he asked. I gulped as I walked on the porch and looked down at him.

"Yes somewhat." I replied not sure if he meant at the party yesterday or with Forrest. He nodded.

"Well I don't see why he couldn't drop you off at the house but I'll let it go." he replied. I was still quiet nervous and I nodded.

"Alright we I am going to go get cleaned up." I said and moved to the front door.

"You know… that Brandon kid is a good boy. He's responsible. When we couldn't find you last night after Ray got into a fight with that Bondurant, we were planning to burn this whole place to the ground looking for you but that boy drove to our house and told us you were spending the night with him. At first I was going to demand he bring you home, but there was something about him, I liked so I told him it was okay and to have you home today. Did you have fun with him?" he asked. My eyes widened with shock and I froze. Brandon lied for me? I didn't understand why he would do such a thing.

"Yes. We only talked you know." I said and he nodded.

"I know that's what he said ya'll would be doing. Well go inside, your mom wants to hear all about your little…date." he said. I swallowed once more and nodded. I was surprised he didn't ask about the bag I carried but I was thankful he didn't. Once I was inside I managed to get to my room, take a shower, and get dressed in a white gown. I placed the bag of stuff under my bed and once I moved back into the living room mom caught me.

"Eula come here. Tell me what happened with Brandon. What did you all talk about?" she asked. I winced not sure what to really say, but the lack of men in the house made me notice the silence.

"Where is Ray and Arliss?" I asked. Mother was stirring something in a pot when she looked at me.

"They're down by the lake practicing their shooting. It seems Ray lost the fight last night with the Bondurant boy so he's pretty upset about it so Arliss took him to the lake for target practice." she informed. I felt a bit tense now.

"Momma you don't think Ray would just shoot them boys do you?" I asked. Mother shook her head.

"No, they're just blowing off some steam. So tell me do you like this boy?" she asked placing chopped carrots into the hot pot. I blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know momma, I mean. With me it's hard for me to know who I should like. I know I am black and should like black men but-"

"Oh don't talk like that. You love who you love honey. Whether he be white with black stripes or blue with green polka dots." she said with a wink and I giggled and looked away. I then was curious of something and looked back at her leaning against the wall.

"Momma, what do you think of the Bondurants?" I asked. She glanced at me for a second then shrugged.

"Just three boys trying to survive in this world just like everyone else. They may have a reputation, but I think they are lovely boys. Don't really want to hurt someone but will if they have to." she replied. I nodded and looked down.

"What about their moon shining?" I asked. She shrugged now and looked at me.

"I say if you can get away with doing what you love then do it until you die." she said with another wink and I tilted my head at her words.

"Now come on and help me bake some cake for desert." she said. I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and we spent the whole day talking about Chicago and what we missed there.

(Author's Notes)

Okay so here's the next chapter. Bare with me my lovelies college and other things get in the way of tom hardy XD anyways I hope you enjoy and reviewers there are probably a few errors with grammar but il try and keep those low don't tell me about them because I wont go back and change them as long as you understand the story then that's all that matters to me. Anyways I'll update soon! ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

20

Three months had passed and father had let me work again finally. It took me three days to convince him to let me work back at the Bondurants bar again. Of course he had a long talk with Forrest about how my safety was important and how I was his only little girl and that he would end all of them if I was hurt again. I had not seen Brandon since the party three months ago and I was a bit saddened but something told me I would see him again one day. Jack began making more white lightning and selling them and getting more money. He bought a new suit and was going with some woman named Bertha. I met her a few times and she was really nice. I thought of Maggie sometimes and I wished she was here. Jack bought me a nice fur coat and even though my father and brothers didn't like it my mother stood up and protected me by saying "they're just being nice" and "they mean no harm". There were other fights with my brothers and the Bondurant boys as well. Sometimes it was Ray vs. Howard or Howard vs. Arliss or Ray vs. Forrest and Forrest vs. Arliss. They continued to fight and get arrested and nothing seemed to be going right when they were in the same area. When we were alone, Forrest and I would go into the back rooms and make love. We couldn't get enough of each other almost.

Things were pretty well until one hot Saturday. I was working at the bar giving people drinks and food. People seemed to get use to me being around the bar and I felt very thankful for it. After it grew a bit quiet I moved out onto the porch and sat down on a chair and simply leaned back with a yawn.

"Hey Eula." I heard Howard say and I looked up at him. "I have a hole in my shirt can you sow it up for me?" he turned on his side to reveal the whole and I nodded with a smile.

"Sure." I replied. I needed something to do while I baked in the heat. He walked over and began sliding off his jacket and then threw off his shirt and that's when I noticed the well sculpted body the older Bondurant had. I looked away very casually for a second then back at him and he handed me the shirt and I smiled.

"Thanks. Right next to your chair is some needs and stuff." he said with a warm smile and moved back into the bar.

"No problem." I said and lied his shirt down on my lap. It had an alcohol smell to it, but I didn't mind. I hummed and looked up as some men were leaving the bar.

"See ya Eula." one of them said and I waved.

"Bye Jimmy." I replied and continued to sow up the shirt. As the car of the men drove away two cars began to drive up. One I knew was the sheriff's car but the other one looked different. I had never seen it before. I looked back down and continued to sow the shirt. Once the cars stopped the sheriff got out with his deputy, Henry, and then in the back another man got out and he looked dangerous. He wore a grey suit and his hair was gelled back and parted down the middle.

"Forrest! Can you come out here please!" sheriff Pete called out and I heard calm footsteps leaving the bar and Forrest slowly came out and I watched as he moved down the stairs and Jack came out and stood right beside me.

"What can I do for you…sheriff?" Forrest asked in an almost calm tone with a hint of bitterness behind it. The sheriff tipped his hat.

"Just came down to introduce the new special deputy. He's from the city and he came to help us out." he explained. I looked the man over and he seemed to be full of trouble.

"And what help is it that you need?" he asked. I saw the man laugh and turn his nose in a high stuck up fashion and Forrest looked at him with a sort of a stair.

"Something amuse you?" he asked. The man looked at Forrest slowly and grinned.

"My name is Charlie Rakes and I'm from Chicago." he introduced. At that moment my whole body tensed and I inhaled silently at his words. Charlie Rakes. Like most policemen in Chicago, they brutalized and terrorized black people. Jack placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed over my shoulder blade with his thumb. He began to move towards Forrest whose eyes were on the sheriff but slowly turned to the deputy when the man grew too close. After a second of silence he looked at the sheriff.

"Pete, who the hell is this son of a bitch?" he asked calmly and Deputy Rakes smirked.

"Me? I'm the one who is going to make your life real difficult if you don't tote the line country boy." he said and I saw him place two fingers on Forrest's chest and push him back, yet my love did not move an inch and his eyes looked at the deputy slowly.

"Don't you ever touch me again." he said. By now things looked intense and Jack patted my back.

"Go inside Eula." he whispered and I stood up with Howard's shirt in my hand and moved towards the door.

"You!" I heard Deputy Rakes call out and I paused for a second as well as Jack.

"Um…me?" he asked.

"No…the Negro woman." he stated and I hid my frown and slowly turned to the men and I noticed Forrest's hand began to tighten up into fists.

"Yes sir?" I asked. One thing I didn't need to be taught is when white authority spoke to me I spoke to them with an either sir or ma'am unless they were citizens. The slick haired man smiled.

"Go in there and fetch me a drink of water." he commanded and I tensed now not sure of what to do and Jack looked at me and I nodded and moved inside to look for a cup behind the bar. Howard was in front of me on the other side.

"Eula don't go back out there." he told. I found a cup and looked at Howard as I began to fill it with water from the sink.

"I don't have a choice, Howard." I told and he winced and I turned and moved back out into the hot sun. My hand shook a bit as I slowly moved down the steps and Forrest's head turned to me a bit watching me as I moved. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to get the man water, but he was a white cop and I was a black woman and those two words meant second class with unequal rights. Deputy Rake's eyes scanned over me with a satisfied smirk and once I was near Forrest I stopped and looked down before reaching out and handing the cup to him. He smirked and reached out for the cup, but instead of grabbing for the cup he took my wrist hard in his black gloved hand and I whimpered as I was caught off guard. Forrest now gripped my other wrist now. Deputy Rakes slowly moved my arms towards him, and he placed his lips on the cup and began to take a sip and he drank all of the water and smirked, but did not let me go just yet.

"Your Negro is very obedient, very different from the other black trash here." he commented. I glared now and ripped my hand from him.

"Look who's talking white trash." I hissed and this time he frowned and in seconds Forrest placed his hand on my stomach and moved me back placing himself in front of me.

"You all get off my property." he said and I watched how tensed his body was and it surprised me. Deputy Rakes frowned and then smoothed his hair down before getting back in his car. Sheriff Pete tipped his hat and began to move back into his car with Deputy Henry and once all the cars drove off I finally felt myself breath again. Forrest looked down at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and tucked some hair behind my head.

"Yeah… I think I need to go home." I replied with nervousness. I just insulted a white man, that resulted in hanging and who knew what the other policemen would do. They'd tell their buddies and that would anger them and I knew that would only result in a lynch mob being formed. Forrest shook his head.

"Stay with me tonight." he said and I looked into his deep brown eyes and knew he really wanted me here. I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and Jack ran over to us.

"Eula are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and Forrest placed his hands around my shoulder.

"Jack run on over to the Kincaid residence and tell old Dohn that Eula is needed for a few extra hours and I'll be bringing her home." he told. Jack nodded and ran over to his nice new car and drove off. I sighed softly and Forrest leaned in and kissed me softly and slowly.

"I didn't think you'd have it in you to insult a white man." he replied. I smiled against his lips.

"I am a Kincaid." I replied with confidence.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Once the bar was closed the once silence of the place was now filled with moans and grunts. I panted hard as Forrest had me on all fours ramming into me from behind. I gripped the sheets below me as I felt his grips on my waist tighten. My hips moved back against his as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around my stomach thrusting harder moaning and grunting in my ear. His penis hit every spot inside me and I couldn't stop my loud moans from escaping me. His thrusts grew rougher and harder and I cried a bit as his movements and his hands gripping my breasts.

"You okay?" he whispered raggedly in my ear and before I could answer his hand moved between my legs rubbing my clit hard and I arched my back into his chest in reply.

"Oh god yes!" I replied feeling my body move in sync with his. I then felt my orgasm hit me hard and I hissed sharply before releasing a high moan and I felt Forrest hold me against his hips as I felt him release deep inside me. I panted hard and I felt him kiss the back of my neck and he pulled out and lied beside me pulling me close. I leaned in to him and smiled.

"You know you were pretty brave today." he said. I scoffed softly and shook my head.

"More like stupid. You and I both know such disrespect towards a white man is immediate death for a black person." I replied softly.

"Hey look at me." he said in a deep tone and I looked up at him with soft eyes only to be met with strong fearless eyes.

"As long as we are together no one here will hurt you." he replied in a low tone and he held my tighter as if to prove his point. "I love you and I would die for you."

His words were so calm and gentle but I could sense the strength behind it and I had never felt so loved in my life. I ran my fingers over his cheek and he leaned in to it and I shook my head.

"Sometimes…I wish I was white. I don't know where I belong in this world anymore. I don't want to on a line of black and white." I whispered. Forrest listened with soft caring eyes and placed his hand over mine and sighed.

"Eula, you are black surrounded by whites. The whole world is this way. You belong in both worlds." he said lightly and placed his forehead against mine. "You belong in my world."

I smiled and kissed him softly and looked back into his eyes before curling up into him. After thirty more minutes we got dressed and he drove me home. I wasn't shocked to see dad in his rocking chair with a cigar in his mouth and his shot gun in his hand. Once he saw me he smiled and once I was in the house he followed. Sunday was the only day I didn't work and I spent it with my brothers. They didn't work so we went into town and shopped for groceries. I was in a yellow sundress and my hair was in long pretty braids and then in one long braid. I had on white gloves and white shoes. In my hand was a small white list with everything momma needed. She needed flour and I looked around in an isle while Ray and Arliss looked for some other things. I found the flour and there was only one left and I grabbed for it then suddenly a smaller hand did as well, a white hand. I looked down to see a little white girl in a white dress with blue patterns on it. She had straw like hair and sadness was in her blue eyes.

"Edna did you find the flower idiot girl." I heard a rough female voice say and I winced and the girl tensed and looked back and then at me. She began to release the box of flour and I picked it up slowly and she began to turn away.

"No momma." she replied.

"WHAT!" the woman yelled. I winced at her tone and looked at the girl

"Pst." I whispered and she looked back at me and I smiled and held the flour out to her and her eyes sparkled and she took the flour and turned away.

"Yes momma!" she said with happiness. I smiled lovingly and then an annoying sound reached my ears.

"Mmm I didn't know a Negro with such hiss in her tone, could have a soft side." the voice was like a snake and I turned slowly to see Deputy Rakes leaning on the isle and he moved off it and moved towards me. I tensed a bit and looked away.

"I apologize, it is very out of character of me Deputy Rakes." I said softly. He let out a high pitched chuckle.

"Please call me Charlie and of course, Negros are slaves here and everywhere else. I have decided to put yesterday's incident in the pass for some information." he said in a sly tone and moved closer to me inspecting me. "What can you tell me about the bootlegging around here? The Bondurant's business?" I looked him over and shrugged.

"Why would they tell me anything?" I asked. He smirked and circled me and once he was behind me he leaned in and I could smell the deep cologne on him and I felt his lips at my ear.

"Because you are close to the Bondurants. They have let you in to their little circle." he said and then I felt his head pressed onto the side of my head and I felt as if something was sneaking up around my waist and I frowned and moved forward and turned to him.

"I know nothing of their work outside of the bar." I replied. He frowned slowly and moved back up to me almost menacingly.

"You know I can make some pretty horrible things happen to you and your family if you don't cooperate." he said darkly. I tensed at his words and then remembered that he didn't know my family was white. I licked my lips and glared up at him.

"I am a Kincaid. I bow down to no one. You want information you get it from someone else." I said and in seconds Arliss' large form crept up behind him and he looked down on the man whose eyes looked down and onto the side upon feeling someone creep up behind him. Ray was now at my side and he scowled down at Deputy Rakes. I could see the look of confusion on his face.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked. Ray leaned back tilting his head.

"Yeah we want to know why you're messing with our sister." he said. I saw the look of shock on his face and I smiled and held my basket up in front of Ray who took it.

"Like I said...Charlie, we are Kincaids and we bow down to no one." I said and grinned. "Come let's go home boys."

And with that said we paid for our stuff and left quickly. I felt a large knot form in my stomach on the drive home. I was growing too confident with my tongue against white men and I knew I would have to tone it down before something bad happens to me or to my family.

"Eula who was that guy?" Ray asked. I frowned.

"A new deputy here to help put a stop to all the bootlegging." I replied. Arliss frowned.

"Guess we gotta stop our stuff then." he said. My eyes widened.

"You guys actually started a business, just the two of you?" I asked. Ray smirked.

"Yep. You and mom are the only ones who don't know. Dad helped us get started. We have our stuff high in the mountains, but you can't tell mom and we aren't going to stop because some city boy is prowling around." he explained. I smiled and couldn't believe we were having this conversation. I was happy that they were playing smart about all of this, not buying a bunch of stuff that could draw attention to them.

"What are you doing with the money ya'll make?" I asked. Arliss looked at me.

"Saving it and building up our future." Arliss said. I smiled almost sadly.

"Saving up to leave us?" I asked. The boys laughed.

"We would never leave you all behind. We're just planning for the future." he replied. I only nodded thinking they had a good thing going for them. My only thought was, what would I do with my life?


	22. Chapter 22

22

The next day I was cleaning up at work and it was pretty quiet. Forrest was in the back; Howard seemed to be passed out in the corner of the store and Jack was out with Bertha. It didn't seem like we would get business so I was trying to keep myself busy. I found sweeping silently boring so I moved over towards the radio and began to cut it on and look for some music but all I got was static.

Once I was done Forrest came out of his room and patted Howard on the back of his neck and he sat up quickly and then Forrest looked at me.

"We're closing early. We got business." he said looking at Howard and I knew what he meant. He was going to be selling his alcohol tonight. Howard nodded and got up.

"I'll go get the truck ready." he said and moved outside. I looked a bit discouraged as I put the broom away and then Forrest and I met in the middle of the bar. I looked him over and patted his chest lightly.

"Come back alive." I replied. "And bring Howard back too."

"Thanks for the concern!" I heard Howard yell and I smiled a bit and looked at Forrest who didn't really smile, but nodded.

"We'll be back later on tonight. I'll give you a ride home." he said. I shook my head and gently caressed his face.

"I'll walk home. I don't mind." I said. He nodded once and kissed me quickly and I smiled and I didn't even notice my hands were in his until I pulled away from him and he seemed to not want to let go until after a second and I moved towards the door and he followed and once we were outside Howard was in the truck waiting and in the back were blanket covered boxes. I looked at Forrest.

"I love you." I replied and he took my hand once more before rubbing over my palm with his thumb.

"I love you too." he said. I smiled and the two of us separated into our own directions. I moved onto the side of the road and watched as the boys drove in the opposite direction. As I walked I let my eyes move up towards the sky and I simply got lost in my thoughts. I was slightly worried for Forrest and Howard and hoping that Deputy Rakes never catches them in their business. What if he caught my brothers and their bootlegging? I sighed with worry not sure if my brothers being caught up in this was a good idea. From the look in Charlie Rake's eyes I knew he was trouble and played dirty to win and I didn't want my brother's hurt. I looked down at the dirt I was walking on and could hear a car coming by so I made sure to move to the side with my head down so I wouldn't cause any unwanted attention. In seconds the car came to a screeching halt beside me and I gasped to see it was Deputy Rake's car with him inside. My eyes widened and I stopped as he got out taking some handcuffs out of his suit pocket.

"Eula Kincaid I need you to come with me to be questioned." he replied and grabbed my wrist and forced me again the hood of his car.

"Questioned for what?" I asked as I felt his entire body push up against mine and he bent forward bending me over so my chest was on the car. He grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back and I winced as I felt the metal tighten around my wrists and he pulled me back up.

"Reliable sources say your brothers have partaken in the bootlegging business and I know you have some sort of information to give on that." he replied. I glared now and looked at him as he opened the back seat of his car.

"You think I'll tell you anything about my own brothers?" I asked. He smirked.

"With the methods I am going to use on you…I hope you don't say anything." he replied and forced me into the back of his car and closed it. I watched as he got in and drove on turning the car around speeding away. My mind was racing now. He was going to torture me and I felt like death was coming to me soon. What could I possibly say to free myself? I couldn't give up my brothers. All I knew was that their business was up in the mountains and I would not even tell the man that even if it meant my life. I looked up and out the window to see I was in another part of town. Sheriff Pete's jailhouse was not in this area. My heart raced even more. He was going to torture me and lynch me to end it off. We stopped in front of a large building and I noticed it was a hotel building. I blinked with mild confusion and I heard the door open and Deputy Rakes stepped out of the car and moved over to the back of the car where I was sitting and opened the car. I tensed and leaned back from him only to be grabbed swiftly and pulled from the car.

"Now if you play nice and cooperate this will be very simple." he said.

"I thought you were taking me to the sheriff's." I said and his grip on my wrists tightened.

"Well our meetings are off the books." he merely said and pushed me forward making me walk towards the hotel. Our meetings? Now I was definitely scared and his grip on my wrists didn't loosen as he pulled me inside the hotel building. He was moving quickly, pulling me up some stairs as if he didn't want to be seen. Once we were at a room he stopped and unlocked the door before pushing me inside and closing the door then he pushed me on top of a bed and I landed on my side and in seconds I felt the cuffs removed but my hands were pulled above my hand and I gasped as I figured out that he had handcuffed me to the bars of the bed. My eyes widened as I felt so helpless and powerless and Forrest was not going to save me this time.


	23. Chapter 23

23

I could hear my heart beating now as I watched Deputy Rakes move back and slowly move to the end of the bed and he began to loosen his bow tie and he looked out the window.

"I am going to ask you some questions and when you do not comply I will use my methods to get you to answer." he said. I bit my lip softly.

"You can beat me to death and I still will not talk." I replied and he smirked and let out a light chuckle.

"Oh Eula, I will not beat you at all. I am going to simply persuade you to answer me and I am a man of principle. Just because you are a Negro doesn't mean I am going to hit you. You are a woman." he said and began to slowly take off his black gloves and he did it finger by finger. Then his right hand moved down and gently rubbed between my inner thigh and I jerked a bit at the touch and he looked up at me. "I wouldn't want to bruise your pretty face."

I frowned thinking he would not stoop so low. His hand touched my thigh again and he looked a lot calmer.

"Now…is it true your brothers bootleg and sell white lightning liquor?" he asked. I stared at him with a frown and shook my head.

"No." I replied. He looked down now and took the end of my dress and began to slowly pull it up so it rested on my stomach leaving my legs and panties bare and I wanted to tighten my legs together but I knew if I did he would force them apart and probably tie them.

"But you are lying. I have strong evidence proving that they are making and selling alcohol." he replied, still massaging my thigh. I kept my eyes locked on his cold ones.

"First you want the Bondurants and now my brothers? Sorry Deputy but what my brothers do is their business." I told him. He looked at me with amusement and I felt his hand slide further up my legs and I gasped softly as I felt his fingers on my clit covered by my panties.

"Mmm Eula I told you, call me Charlie." he said and at that moment he began to slowly rub my clit, almost teasingly. I felt my body react on its own and my stomach tightened and I closed my eyes.

"Stop." I said through cleaned teeth and he smirked.

"Tell me what you know about your brothers and the Bondurant's bootlegging." he commanded and began to rub my clit a bit faster. I bit my lip so hard I felt I would draw blood.

"Like I said I don't know anything." I replied looking up at him. His amused look now slowly fell to a deep frown and I was growing even more afraid. He started to rub faster pushing his finger harder into my clit and my eyes widened as I felt a moan force its way from my throat and I arched my body to try and pull myself from his fingers. His other hand pushed my stomach down and now his fingers moved down towards my vaginal lips where he began to rub slowly again.

"Where can I find the five men's shacks where they make the alcohol?" he asked sternly. I couldn't answer for I had never been to any of their shacks.

"I don't know." I cried out. He frowned more and now moved his fingers under my panties and I felt his warm fingers play with my entrance of my vagina and I shook my head.

"Please don't!" I cried out. He chuckled and the hand that was on my stomach moved up my chest under my right bra cup and he began massaging my breast slowly.

"I can only stop if you tell me what you know truthfully." he said and I felt his middle finger start to move into my vagina but not by much and then back out as if he was teasing me. I panted softly.

"But I do not know anything." I whimpered. He shook his head making 'tsk tsk' sounds.

"Eula, lying does not suit a woman like you. I guess I must continue my methods until I get a reply." he said and he moved up towards me and I tensed and his hand that was on my breast lifted the rest of my dress up and then my bra and then he leaned down and took my left nipple into his mouth sucking on it lightly and slowly. His other hand moved back to my right breast and his middle finger between my legs moved inside me back and forth. I whimpered out more as I felt the different feelings move around me. I felt sick and violated but my body was reacting as if Forrest was touching me. This was his plan, to make me like it. I closed my eyes and panted now as I felt another finger move inside me.

"Ah stop please!" I said feeling my vagina start to throb with want and the need to be filled by something. Deputy Rakes was moving his tongue in small circles around my nipple when he looked up at me with a smirk.

"Oh, but your vagina says otherwise." he said removing his hand from inside me and he raised it up so I could see and I saw all the juices that stained his fingers from being inside me. "It seems the tough Kincaid enjoys being teased."

In mere seconds he forced his fingers inside my mouth and my eyes widened at the odd taste sliding down my tongue and now my throat. I turned my head away and he sat back up and began to slowly unbutton his shirt and I closed my eyes so I would not look at him.

"If you want this to end quickly you will open your eyes and look." he commanded and I felt as if I would cry but I held back those tears and opened them looking at his pale smooth body. I did not expect him to be well built but I ignored that observation.

"Just do it already." I said with bitterness. He laughed now.

"Oh Eula do not be upset. It is not your fault your brothers or the Bondurants don't trust you enough with such secrets." he said. I glared now.

"If you know that I don't know anything then why not let me go?" I asked. He smirked now and moved his hand back in between my legs and forced three fingers inside me and I yelped out at the feeling and my fingers curled up into fists.

"Because Eula, I have noticed someone has been inside you. Now normally I would not think twice about this, but then again I figured you being a black woman in a white family this means you would not fuck a Negro man. No growing up around all whites you like all white men. Being around the Bondurants makes me think…" he paused so he could remove his fingers from me and show me the liquids that were on his fingers. "You have slept with one of them, a white man. That is very frowned upon here."

I felt my heart almost stopped beating and my whole body felt as if it were about to shut down.

"That's what this is about? My affairs with a man?" I asked. Deputy Rakes shook his head and smoothed down his hair with his clean hand.

"No. I could care less if you fuck a white or a black man. I simply wish to experiment with how far you are willing to go to keep this hidden. If white men around here knew you had lain with a white man they'll string you up in the highest tree." he said in a dark tone and I felt a cold chill move up my spine. I now watched as he began to remove his pants and his boxers until he was completely naked. I gasped out and shook my head.

"No please don't." I begged as I watched him stroke his erect cock. This couldn't be happening. He grinned and crawled over me now.

"Oh Eula, the time for begging is over now." he said and now his lips were at my neck lightly licking and biting it. I was filled with emotions as I closed my eyes. So many thoughts filled my head. He was forcing himself on me, making me like this why? I did not want to question that for I didn't want this to be painful. Did he want me to remember this, to remember everything he was trying to make me feel? God, why me?

His body scent washed over mine and his cologne was all over me. His hands roamed my body and I tugged at the handcuffs but they did nothing for me. Was he trying to compete with Forrest? I would get no answers on this tonight and he kissed up my neck and to my cheek. If I played into this would he let me go, or would I anger him. Either way would he tell about who I had laid with? I knew even if it were a lie a small rumor about a black to white people meant death to that black person whether it were true or not. His face came over mine and I saw the lust in his eyes and he leaned down and connected his lips with mine and I closed my eyes and let my lips connect with his.

(Author's Notes)

Okay so I know Charlie Rakes is all composed and everything, but I wanted to make him have a secret sexual side so this is what he would be like…if he had a girl tied down in his room against her will.


	24. Chapter 24

24

His lips were smooth against mine's but Forrest's were smoother, gentler. He forced his tongue inside my mouth I moaned with discomfort and I felt his body position itself between my legs. I couldn't believe this was happening. His touching would've been okay for I could wash all of him off, but the moment I felt the tip of him at my entrance I felt betrayal grow inside me. I was betraying Forrest. I wasn't being the fighter that was a Kincaid all because I was afraid of dying. I felt his penis push fast into me and I gasped hard at the odd feeling of another man being inside me. Rakes, inhaled a bit and I panted softly as he pushed all the way inside me.

"Ah yes. Someone has been inside you." he stated and I couldn't reply. One, because I couldn't deny it and two: because if I had he would just state that I was lying. He leaned back and forced my legs behind his waist and slowly pushed out and then back in to me and I tensed as the vibrations of pleasure ran through my body. I gripped the handcuffs now and in seconds he just started to thrust fast and hard into me and I was not prepared for it. I looked up at the ceiling as my body jerked with his thrusts.

"So who was it? Who have you sinned with? Is it the youngest, Jack? No he has a woman. Maybe the oldest, Howard. You like a strong man over powering you, huh?" he asked with each thrust. My eyes fluttered close as I felt him growing closer and closer to that spot deep inside me. I could not speak for my teeth were gritting together to try and stop the feelings from over powering me.

"Or maybe it is Forrest Bondurant. The mysterious man that many of the women want to be with." he said panting and grunting and I let out soft whimpers as I felt my legs wrap willingly around him and he smirked. "It is him hm?" he said. I closed my eyes and looked away panting and moaning lightly.

"You will never find out." I replied feeling the spot being inside me being hit and I moaned out loudly hating the use of my voice. He smirked now.

"It seems your body likes the feel of my cock inside it. You must not have been very attached to this secret white lover of yours." he said. I shut my eyes and felt my chest arch at the feeling. He moved faster and harder hitting the spot inside me violently. I shook my head.

"That's not true." I panted. He looked at me skeptically before leaning forward and I closed my eyes not wanting to see what he would do and then I felt my hands fall at their own free will and I gripped the blankets beneath me and moaned out louder as he thrust deeper into me. His hands gripped my behind tight and he pushed it up so he could push more into me. My heart sped up quickly and I hated that my body was enjoying this. Even though I would rather not be forced to the point I was in pain, but I would rather take pain then pleasure from a stuck up male such as Charlie Rakes. I looked down and watched as he slammed into me. This couldn't be happening, why was this happening?

I inhaled sharply once he began rubbing my clit and he smirked down at me.

"Are you going to cum Eula?" he asked. I hated the fact that I was so close to reaching my orgasm. I wanted to hold it back but it would only drive me even more insane. "Tell me you're going to cum."

He rubbed my clit even harder and I felt it all building up inside me.

"I'm gonna cum." I whimpered and he gripped my hips slamming our bodies together and I was I cried out even louder.

"I'm going to cum inside." he said. I groaned now and began to shake my head.

"No don't cum inside!" I panted and he continued to thrust deeper. I did not want him to come inside me for that meant bigger chances of getting pregnant. I felt my vagina explode now and my back arched forward and Deputy Rakes grunted as he held my hips on his penis and I felt his hot sperm shoot up inside me and my eyes widened before closing slowly. Guilt filled me more than his sperm did and now I just wanted to die. Deputy Rakes panted heavily leaning over me his forehead on mine, our heavy breathing mixed in with one another and he placed a soft kiss on my lips, one of which I was confused of. It was not a dominating kiss but a tender kiss like Forrest's.

"You feel so good. You smell good too." he whispered and slowly his hips moved out and I bit my lip as I felt his penis leave me and I felt relief. I wanted to leave and get away from here. I wanted to get home or to Forrest. If I asked him would he let me? He slowly sat up and moved off the bed.

"I am going to take a shower. You will not move from that bed." he replied and disappeared into the bathroom. What was I to do? Should I get up and leave. No, I couldn't. I needed him to keep quiet about me sleeping with Forrest. Even though he did not know it was him I slept with he still knew it was a white man. My fingers slowly slid between my legs and I gently rubbed the lips of my vagina and I winced and felt tears form around my eyes for I could feel out wet they were. I heard the shower cut on and I did not move from my spot. I stared at the white ceiling hoping he would let me go after words. The door suddenly opened and steam left the room and I slowly turned to see Deputy Rakes leaning against the door with a lustful look on his face. His eyes were half open and his left arm was on the other side of the door and I looked down to see his penis standing straight up at attention. With his other hand he motioned me over to him.

"Come Ms. Kincaid. Let me wash the esscence of your lover off ofyou." he said. My eyes widened now as more fear moved into me. I slowly got up and moved towards him and he took my hand and led me into the bathroom where we were shrouded by mist and heat.


	25. Chapter 25

25

I did not say a word after the shower. I said nothing as he drove me back to the familiar streets, away from town. He dropped me off at the bar. No one was there since it was closed. The sun was still up and my family, I could only assume, still thought I was at work. I felt like I was with him for years and as he opened the door and helped me out I tensed at the contact. He had gotten dressed again and still looked as composed as ever as if everything we had done were hidden under out clothes.

"I thank you Ms. Kincaid for cooperating with me today." he said with a soft inhale. "If you hear anything about the Bondurants or your brothers business I would hope you'd let me know."

My hair was still damp from the shower and I trembled softly and nodded. He grinned.

"Excellent." was all he said before getting back in his car and drove away. I stared at the bar with a blank expression and all I really wanted to do was cry. I needed to get home so I could take a shower. As much as I didn't want to I knew I had too. I walked home silently. This dress made me want to scream and I knew I had to burn it. Too many dark memories came with it. Once I had come home I was confused as to where dad and my brothers were but I remembered they were out hunting and working. It was still silent in the house and I was a tad concerned since I didn't see momma in the kitchen. I moved up the stairs and looked around for any traces of her. I opened the door slowly to my parent's room and saw mom was under the blankets asleep. She looked so peaceful. I closed the door again and went to my room and took off everything to the point I was naked. I moved to the bathroom and gasped.

Finger marks were on my shoulders, my stomach, my hips, and my breasts. I winced now and felt the tears slowly fall. In minutes I was sitting in the shower while cold water fell on me. My knees were too my chest and my arms coiled around them and I cried. I was such a traitor, how could I tell anyone of this? Who would really care? If I told my family then who knows what would happen. If I told the Bondurants then they would probably hate me for not trying to fight. But what Negro is brave enough to fight a white man especially a white officer of the law. That was suicide. My bones were freezing now and my body was pale almost purple from the cold. I looked up now with soft pants from sobbing. I needed to be strong. I needed to stop crying. What would Al Capone do? He would chop down his enemies and show them all who was boss. I needed to learn how to shoot.

I slowly stood up, my knees buckling from the cold. I got out and dried off then rolled up in the blankets of my bed because I was freezing. Once I got warm enough, I put on some pants and the shirt Forrest had given me then I braided my hair, and curled up yet again. His scent was in the shirt and I wanted to bathe in it again. I felt so much anger grow inside my stomach. I had been shot, I had been attacked, and I could not stand up and fight. One thing I knew for sure was that Charlie Rakes was going to die before this depression ended. Later that evening when we had all finished eating and was off in our own rooms I went up to Ray's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked down on me. He was only in pants. I looked at him with a straight forward face.

"I need you to teach me how to shoot." I replied. His eyes flexed with shock and he nodded once.

"Tomorrow morning before we go into work." he said. I nodded and he closed his door and I walked away. When morning came Ray and Arliss took me up into the woods. Rows of glass bottle were a few feet in front of us. They boys shot them first saying aim was very important. They hit their targets and each glass broke. Ray looked at me as Arliss ran to put some more glasses up.

"Aim and shoot. If you're a beginner than focus on one target at a time. If you are outnumbered you make sure to take each opponent down before you move on to the next." he informed and then handed me the gun and it felt so heavy in my hand and I held it straight up.

"I've never fired a gun before." I replied. Arliss chuckled and moved beside us placing his hands on each of our shoulders.

"Well it's okay little sister. You get to learn from the best." he said with confidence in his voice. I chuckled and Ray joined before backing up.

"Okay Eula, shoot." he commanded and Arliss stood beside him. I took two even breaths and held up the gun with both hands. It took a few minutes to actually squeeze the trigger, but once I fired my first shot I screamed and dropped the gun and covered my ears. The sound was so loud. I panted as I watched Ray come over and pick the gun up.

"I know it's difficult to handle a gun, but soon it'll come easy for you." he told. I sighed and nodded and he handed me the gun.

"Again, aim and shoot." he told. I nodded and focused on the bottles and I squeezed the trigger again and this time it fired and I only blinked as I was able to break one bottle shattering it into millions of glass pieces. I smiled and clapped happily and looked at my brothers.

"Oh my god that felt so amazing." I replied with happiness. Ray grinned.

"That's the feeling of power. Shoot the rest." he said and I did as I was told and I aimed once more and continued to shoot the bottles. It took a moment to destroy all the bottle and I smiled once they were all pieces on the earth's floor. Sadly we lost track of time and I was thirty minutes late for work. They boys dropped me off and I wore a peach colored dress with sandals and I got out and the boy drove away. Once I was in front of the bar I felt a sudden nervousness now and I wasn't sure what the feeling was. I licked my lips and slowly moved towards the place. Was I scared? Afraid of what was inside when I knew who all was there. I looked around as if wondering if Deputy Rakes would show up. I bit my lip feeling weak and small again. How would I tell Forrest, would I tell Forrest?

Once I was inside I had saw there were a lot people. Forrest was behind the bar moving around and Jack was running drinks and plates of food to people's tables. When I came closer Jack saw me.

"Eula, where have you been!" he yelled. I was going to answer but Forrest stopped us.

"Don't worry about that, get back here and help me." he demanded and I nodded and did as I was told. He handed me small notes of paper which had orders on them. "Get the drinks."

I did as I was told and handed Jack whatever alcohol and soda needed. Men sat at the bar and all of the tables. I had never seen it so busy. This went on for two hours. Once it died down and everyone was gone, Jack was sitting at the bar wiping his face of sweat.

"Man that was wild." he told. I had my hands on the bar looking down.

"Why were you late?" I heard Forrest ask.

"It was just thirty minutes-"

"I don't care." he said with authority and I knew he was talking to me as my boss and I glanced at him for a second.

"Delays with my brothers we couldn't get the car started." I lied. Forrest squinted his eyes swiftly and I tensed under his stare and I gave my lie away. He frowned and moved towards me and I tensed and backed away with a tightened chest hitting the wall watching him almost cautiously and he immediately stopped, confused by my actions. My body was still shaken up from Deputy Rakes interrogating and I felt my vagina start to burn and throb at the thought sadly. The door opened and in came Mr. Cobb. He was a jolly man who couldn't hurt a fly. He thought colored people were 'adorable' to have around. He wiped his brow with a cloth and sat down at the bar.

"Evening all." he replied.

"Hey Mr. Cobb." Jack said. Forrest simply remained like a statue as he continued to look me over as if looking for the problem. I slowly began to un tense my body.

"Hi Cobb." I replied looking at him. The man tipped his hat at me then Forrest looked at him.

"Can I get you some whiskey, Cobb?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Oh yes indeed." he said and looked at me. "Eula, you look very radiant today, I see that new deputy hasn't shaken you down."

Jack looked confused and Forrest himself stopped what he was doing and looked at Mr. Cobb. My body felt cold now as I felt my heart drop.

"What do you mean Mr. Cobb?" I asked. The man was so light headed sometimes he never knew when to stop talking. He shifted in his seat.

"Oh well I saw that up tight new deputy drive past my house with you in the back seat. I assumed he had taken you over to the sheriff's jail house to speak with you." he said. Forrest tensed visibly and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Someone knew and now Forrest knew. He gave Mr. Cobb his drink and Jack looked worried and confused.

"Eula…may I speak with you in the back room?" Forrest asked in a calm polite manner yet I knew behind his calmness was rage ready to be unleashed.

(Author's notes)

So now Forrest knows. I wasn't going to wait too long to have him find out because as certain events start to happen Eula changes from the good little Chicago girl to a no-bullshit Kincaid woman. Hope ya'll are enjoying this!


	26. Chapter 26

26

I walked to the back room and I could hear Forrest following right behind me. There was also a door in the back room leading to the back of the bar so instead of moving to the room where everyone can hear us I walked right out the door and Forrest slammed it shut and I turned to him swiftly. He walked up to me now and I didn't move this time although my body shifted at the sudden closeness.

"You wanna tell me the truth on what Cobb is talking about in there?" he asked but by the tone of his voice I knew it was a full command. I sneered and looked away.

"It's what he said. I was arrested for questioning on my brothers bootlegging stuff…and yours." I replied.

"Hm. And what else happened?" he asked. I tensed at the question and shook my head.

"Nothing the deputy was rather disappointed." I replied. His eyes fell on mine intently and he took another step closer and I jumped a bit at the sudden reaction.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked. I frowned now.

"No. He asked me questions, I told him I didn't know anything and he let me go." I replied. He made one of those low humming noises as he looked down my body then his eyes froze at my shoulder and he tilted his head a bit and his hand came up and I watched as it touched my sleeve and began to pull it down and I knew I was caught. The fingerprints from Deputy Rakes were clear to see and I closed my eyes looking away now. Forrest looked up at me now.

"You lied with him." he stated and I felt more tears start to form on my heated face.

"If you consider being handcuffed to a bed then yes." I whispered with regret. He winced now and I saw the immediate hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Eula why didn't you say something?" he asked and I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Why do you care? No one would've cared no matter who I told, nobody cares about a black woman getting raped by a white man!" I yelled and I felt his large hands grip my shoulders and shake me a bit.

"I care because you are my woman, MINE! And to think I wouldn't care is an insult. Eula you will one day be my wife, the woman of my kids and I would die before I let some city boy Deputy come between what we have." he said seriously and I felt my heart beat so much fast that I wasn't sure what to do. I never thought Forrest thought so far ahead into our future to the point he was thinking marriage and family. I lifted my hands and wrapped my finger around his forearms.

"I am tired of being weak Forrest. I am tired of standing and falling. I was late because Ray and Arliss were teaching me how to shoot." I replied. He looked me over with deep eyes and his lips pierced together in a thin line.

"They don't know you were raped do they?" he asked. I shook my head swiftly.

"No. If I told them then they would tell my father and my father would kill anyone who wore a badge or who known to be a cop. He's a mobster and he plays dirty when it comes to revenge." I told and I was right. Years ago in Chicago, Arliss and Ray were ganged by a dangerous gang who were trying to send a message to my father and Al Capone. As a result father found them, tortured them, cut them up and fed them to wild pigs. Forrest frowned and looked away.

"He has to pay." he said. My eyes widened and I leaned closer to him.

"No I do not want you hurt or worse." I replied. Forrest opened his mouth to reply when Jack suddenly opened the door swiftly panting.

"Forrest two guys are here looking for Eula. I think they work for the Deputy." he said. Forrest's eyes filled with rage and he moved and began walking back into the bar and I followed with anxiety in my stomach. We moved through the back door and I saw Howard standing in front of the two men who looked mysterious and dangerous. They looked at me and then Forrest.

"We've been ordered to take the girl to Deputy Rakes. Hand her over." one of them demanded, the man on the left. I felt my body shake and Forrest slowly moved his hand to his hat and pushed it down more over his head.

"And what business does the deputy have with her? He's already questioned her." he said speaking calmly and keeping his hands on his hips which had his gun on his belt. The one on the right lifted his head.

"He has found some new information and needs her to clarify the assumptions with her brothers." he said. I felt my heart tightened and I walked beside Forrest but made sure not to pass him.

"I ain't going anywhere." I stated and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Forrest casually place his right hand in his pockets and began to shift his fingers around in it.

"You don't have a choice girl." the man on the left said. Howard frowned.

"You must not have heard her then. She said she ain't going." he said in a dangerous tone. The man on the right started to move up to me.

"I guess we'll have to drag you out." he said. The fool must've forgotten Forrest was standing right beside me. I saw his head lift up swiftly and pull his hand from his pocket and I saw the brass knuckles that were attached to his fingers and in one quick motion he connected with the man's face and blood whipped across the floor and the man tumbled down. The man on the left lifted his coat to draw his gun, but Howard lunged for him and tackled him to the ground. Forrest looked at me.

"Let's send the deputy a message." he said and I watched as the four men scuffled throwing punches at one another. Jack stayed beside me and I watched as Howard beat the living crap out of the man he was on top of. Forrest was ramming his brass knuckled fist into his man whose face was all red. He reached to pull out a gun and Forrest hit the gun out of his hand and it slid across the room and I moved over and grabbed it.

"Boys enough." I said pointing the gun at the man below Howard. Everyone froze and looked at me and the man still beneath Howard laughed.

"Well look at that, a porch monkey with a gun. You know how to use that girl?" he asked which Howard answered with another fist to his face. I frowned now and moved over towards him and slowly moved so I was behind Howard. I cocked the gun now and felt Howard get off him and I kept the gun pointed at him. I was so sick of being seen as weak because I was a female or because I was black.

"Oh I know how to use it." I replied and I pointed right between his crotch and squeezed the trigger. The shot was loud and soon filled with a loud scream from the man. Howard laughed and Forrest arched an amused brow. The man below my love coughed up blood.

"You're going to pay for that you nigger bitch. You're gonna find yourself hanging from a tree." he threatened. Forrest pulled out his gun and pointed it below the man's neck.

"I believe you just threatened my girl." he said and in seconds he pulled the trigger and ended the man. I pointed my gun back up at the man's face that was missing his balls and I felt my body shake almost. I was about to kill him. Could I take life? Question was if he had the chance would he take my life? Yes. I gritted my teeth and pulled the trigger and the bullet landed in his throat. I panted now feeling a large knot form in my stomach. I panted softly and Howard wrapped an arm around me and Jack came up and did the same. I cleared my throat and leaned in to their embrace. Forrest got up covered in blood and looked at us.

"Alright if you three are done having a moment we need to destroy these bodies." he said. Howard and Jack pulled away from me and I looked down before feeling Forrest near me and slowly take the gun from me. I looked up at him and he leaned in and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you." he replied as the others carried the bodies away. I nodded slowly.

"I love you too." I replied. Oh yes, the deputy would be next.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Howard and Jack had left to bury the bodies in the woods. Forrest castrated both of them and demanded Jack to deliver them to Deputy Rakes. I was helping clean up the bar with Forrest. I was so silent as I wiped up the blood with a rag. I knew that once those Deputy Rakes got his present he would come down on all the bootleggers due to peeked rage, but we wouldn't back down. I planned to tell my brothers to watch out for him so they could prepare. Forrest picked up the fallen furniture and I noticed him looking at me but thought nothing of it.

I stood up and moved towards the sink behind the bar but he stood in front of me blocking my way. I looked up at him with mild confusion trying to ignore the deep stare he was giving me. I tried to move around him but he simply blocked me again and I looked up at him finally, to see him shaking his head at me.

"Gotta reclaim what's mine." he said lowly and took my hand and pulled me back around the bar and into the other room. I couldn't deny that I wanted his touch so I followed willingly. There would never be a day where I didn't want Forrest Bondurant. He pulled me into the room where his bed was and he closed the door quickly and came up to me and kissed me roughly wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and he took us both to the bed and lied me down on the bed still kissing me. His hands began to take off my dress, unbuttoning each button quite fast. Once he got me out of it he began to slide his fingers gently over my stomach, avoiding the finger marks left by Deputy Rakes and not yet taking off my bra. His lips moved down my chin and then down my neck. The stubble of his beard poked and tickled me. I inhaled lightly at the feeling. His body moved lower kissing down my stomach, his hands remaining on my waist and he was now below my stomach. He pressed his lips to the rims of my panties and began to slowly grip the fabric and I lifted my body so he could slide them off.

Once they were at my feet I gripped my ankles and slowly pulled them apart and I was wondering what he was doing and he slowly pulled back up between my legs his face edging closer to my vaginal lips and I felt almost nervousness come back to me as small thoughts of Deputy Rakes started to creep into my mind. Thoughts of his hands on me, in me rolled back into my mind. I began to close my eyes but as I felt Forrest's wet tongue around my clit my eyes snapped open and I yelped out at the feeling. I had never had a man's tongue down there so it was new to me but it felt so good.

I gripped the blankets beneath me and my legs began to curl as I felt him licking at my entrance now.

"Forrest." I whispered ever so lightly. He did not answer and I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not, but I got some type of answer when I felt his tongue move inside me. I gasped sharply and panted out as a result. My body felt so hot, I felt my nipples immediately harden at the feelings. I was glad my body was reacting to him, and not hesitating like it tried to do with Rakes. His arms curled around my thighs and my body arched as he licked faster and then sucked harder on my clit. With one hand he pulled his hat off and placed it on the side of the bed and he gripped my thighs and yanked me closer to him, his tongue moving even deeper inside me and I panted and whimpered at the feeling.

"Ah Forrest I can't take it." I whispered. He then removed his face from me and looked up with mild concern.

"Do you not like it, want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head swiftly almost wanting to laugh at his question.

"I need you inside me." I moaned and he released my legs and began to strip out of his sweater and then his shirt. As he started removing his pants, he stood up to do this; I began to remove my bra. Once I heard his pants hit the ground I looked up to see him standing almost proudly, his penis standing at attention and I felt my chest heave up and down even more and I wanted him even more, I needed him inside me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me and he quickly moved on top of me kissing me harder than before. I wrapped my arms around his neck gripping some of his hair and I fell back and wrapped my legs around his hips quickly. His lips were so hot and tasted so sweet from licking at my juices from between my legs.

I felt something large and thick enter me and I gasped out against his lips and kissed him again as I felt my entrance being stretched and I loved it, the pressure coming into me. I heard Forrest gasp at the feeling of being inside me and I rubbed his head lovingly and he leaned back and looked down at me with so much love in his eyes. A small smile played on his lips and it was such a beautiful smile.

"Nothing will ever take you from me." he stated and my hand caressed his cheek.

"I am yours forever." I whispered softly.

"Hm." was his only reply before leaning in and kissing me and also sliding his hips back and then push back into me and I moaned out at the feeling and he curled his fingers in with mine before moving faster and harder into my stretching me even further. The pleasure was so great I could hardly stand it. God he felt so good in side me.

"Forrest." I moaned out against him and he did not stop his harsh speed. I will admit I did feel reclaimed. He leaned back and sat up pulling me forward so he was on his knees and I was bouncing my body on his hard cock. I gripped his shoulders so I could bounce without falling back. He grunted and growled lowly as he gripped my hips bouncing me up and down fast and hard. My body trembled as the ecstasy built up inside me.

"Look at me." he panted and I did. His panting and deep facial expressions were so perfect. He let one hand caress my face and I touched his hand and smiled softly. I started to slow my bouncing and instead began to grind my body on his. A primal expression showed on his face and he gripped my behind and started to move me faster on him and my eyes closed and he lifted me up and lied me back on my back and continued grinding his hips into me. I couldn't take it. I was so close to my orgasm it hurt. I gripped his shoulders now and he rammed into me harder and harder and before I knew it I was crying, or more like yelling, out in pleasure as I felt my release take hold and I felt him shoot all of his hot semen inside me almost into my womb it felt because he was deep inside me as he released. He kissed the side of my jaw and then my lips and he rolled off me and lied beside me and pulled the blanket over us and pulled me close. It was so tired I thought I would fall asleep. I looked up at Forrest to see he had so I did too.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Later that evening I had gone home and was eating dinner with my family. We were all talking and chatting and were having a wonderful conversation. By now Jack must have delivered the special gift to the deputy. Hopefully he got the message that the Bondurants were no one to mess around with and neither was I. But at this moment something happened that would change things drastically. I could hear the barking of hounds and soon my father could do. Ray and Arliss were laughing about something that I had tuned out and mom's happy smile stared to fade as she looked to the window. My chest tightened and my father slowly got up face serious as ever and my brother soon quit laughing.

"Oh hell naw." I heard father say then look at the boys.

"Arliss get my machine gun and the shot guns. Violet, Eula ya'll stay in the house." he commanded. Never before had I seen the boys move so quickly. Mother was frantic and she stood up.

"Dohn what's going on?" she asked. Dad turned to us with a serious face.

"Ya'll stay in here!" he called out and I stood as well seeing Arliss with daddy's machine. I knew that he only used that gun to shoot down multiple people. Mother moved near the window and she gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh god." she called out. I slowly moved beside her and she looked at me and shook her head.

"Eula, don't." she called out but I looked anyway and my eyes widened the size of our dinner plates. A group of men were outside with dogs and shot guns. Mother and I remained side by side and I looked to the porch to see father standing on the front porch, cigar between his lips, and he stood strongly. Arliss and Ray stood right beside him, their shot guns ready to use.

"Boys what's this all about?" father asked. One of them, I knew as John Tate. He ran a mill up the road near our house. He had black and white workers, but he was cruel to his black workers. I caught him whistling at me once. I knew he was trouble to African Americans. He glared at my father.

"We heard news that your nigra has killed two white men at the Bondurant bar. Bring her out here so we can question her." he demanded. All of his boys whooped and hollered in agreement. My eyes widened and mother held me in her arms tightly. Father's pose did not falter.

"My _daughter_ doesn't know anything about that business. She works and comes home just like my boys. You go ask those Bondurant boys about that. You know their reputation." he said. Now all of them groaned as if annoyed by his words. Tate frowned even harder.

"That new deputy said he sent two men to get that girl and those men didn't come back and check in. Old Willard here said he found two bodies mutilated up in the mountains." he said and I tensed now. Jack and Howard didn't do a good job at hiding the murders and Deputy Rakes surely wanted me dead now. Dad glared with annoyance now.

"Like I said my daughter doesn't know anything about that. Now all of ya'll get home to ya families." he said. Ray and Arliss had their guns pointed at Mr. Tate and he looked around the house.

"We ain't gonna lynch the woman we just want to ask her a few questions is all." he said. Ray scoffed now.

"With shot guns and nooses?" he asked with disgust. Mr. Tate frowned at him.

"Precautions now you just bring her out so we can talk to her, Dohn. Ain't no one gonna hurt your Negro." he said. I felt my stomach twist and I felt so ill I could hardly explain. Father blew smoke out his nose and huffed.

"Go home Tate. My daughter doesn't know a thing about this business and you all are not going to come around here again." he stated. His black hair was coming out of place in some spots and father looked to be losing his cool. Mr. Tate growled with frustration, his own shot gun beginning to point up.

"Now you give us that girl or we'll drag her out!" he yelled. The men all hollered and began moving towards the porch and in second's father's machine gun exploded with anger shooting a few feet before them. They all jumped and dad's body bounced with the firing and the men backed away. Mother and I both jumped and yelled at the sound and held each other tight. Father stopped and looked at the men now with a crazed yet calm look all at once.

"Gentlemen…I think we both know what you mobs do to colored folks around here when you want to "interrogate" them. You all know that I don't play by Virginia's rules. I know all of ya faces cause I see ya'll every day. Now I will tell you all just once more time to get the fuck off my property and if you so much as come near any of my children I will bring Chicago to your doorsteps and burn this whole area to the ground." he threatened loudly. I had not felt tears come down my face and mother was shaking holding me tight like a small child. The men looked shaken up and I saw the fear in their eyes from the result of my father's words. In seconds they began to back away and disperse down the road. Mother was crying now and father and the boys stayed outside a bit longer before coming inside. Once the men were back in the kitchen we ran to them and we formed a group hug and they held us tight.

"Dohn we can't stay here." mother said and my heart almost sank at her words.

"This area is too dangerous for Eula and those men will come back and she can't be on guard for the rest of her life here." Arliss whispered. Dad sighed and looked down at me and I looked up at him and then he closed his eyes for a long time.

"Let's talk about this later dear. Right now we can't afford to move back so I'll come up with something." he said softly. I felt nauseous again and I moved back from my family.

"I need to go to bed." I merely replied and rushed to my room without another word feeling my food force its way up my throat. I rushed to the bathroom and opened the toilet and threw up everything I had today including breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I had worked long today and I guess everything that just happened made me so nervous I threw up. I held my hair back and felt the disgusting fluid come through my nose. After a few more seconds I felt a bit better and I got up and took a shower and brushed my teeth and finished off with getting dressed in my room. There was a knock on my door and I was brushing my hair.

"Come in." I replied and the door slowly opened and it was dad. I looked at him with soft and tired curiosity.

"Did you and mom talk?" I asked. He nodded with a sigh.

"Yes a bit. We do not have enough money to go back to Chicago. But I would pack everything up tonight and move this family away from this place if I have to. I need to know from you and I know I shouldn't even ask, but do you want to stay here?" he asked. I took in his questions and wondered on it for a second. I looked at my reflection in my vanity mirror and sighed softly before looking down then up at my father.

"I am a Kincaid and no one is going to run me from my home." I said with a hard tone and my father smiled with happiness.

"Don't worry. Your brothers will be watching you all the time when you are out. And I know working at the bar, you're safe with the Bondurant boys." he said and with that said he left out the door and closed it softly. I looked down now thinking about the mob. Deputy Rakes sent them. I guess he didn't like the present we gave him. I felt my stomach ache again and I rubbed it softly before frowning. Thing had to change and fast.


	29. Chapter 29

29

(Bondurant Bar ~Normal Pov~)

It was pretty quiet at the bar and Forrest was secretly proud he let Eula go home early. He looked at his older brother Howard, who was smiling back at him in the back of the bar. Jack and Cricket were at a table playing cards. He was proud, Eula shot that man. She stood up for a Kincaid, of that he had no doubt. He was wiping down the bar with a straight face thinking he would close the bar early tonight when he heard a bunch of chatter coming from the front door. He lifted his head hiding his curiosity and watched a group of men came in looking very upset. Leading them in was John Tate. Forrest had no real opinion on him, but preferred not to be casual with him. He continued to wipe down the counter and John sat down right in front of him. Forrest looked at him with little to no interest then looked back at his cloth.

"Hello John. Mmm what can I do for you?" he asked trying to sound polite. John grumbled.

"Need any kind of whiskey you got in this place." he said smugly and lit another cigarette. Forrest looked at him and then around at the men who were sitting down looking scared out of their minds. The middle Bondurant moved under the bar and picked up a jar of white lightning whiskey. He didn't sell it to just anyone, but John was a good customer.

"Long night?" Forrest asked questioning himself on why he was even talking to this man. John nodded chugging down the alcohol.

"Mhmm. We found two dead bodies up in the mountains. They belong to that new sheriff." he said. Forrest winced and looked down a bit.

"Hm. Is that so?" he asked and his eyes moved right over to Howard with a deep frown and a glare to match. Howard ducked his head now and looked away with frown of his own.

"Yeah, that deputy said he sent them to pick up that Negro woman from your bar earlier today. We made a little stop at her house today didn't we boys?" he asked and everyone in that bar hooped and hollered. By now Jack and Cricket were tuning in and immediately Forrest's eyes shot back at him and he was trying to stop his lip from curling up into a twitch.

"You…went to her house?" he asked, his right hand moving slowly under the bar, but the no man noticed it. A shot gun was hooked under it and he was going to blow this man away if he said what Forrest thought he would say. John frowned now.

"Yeah, but her dead beat father and brothers stopped us. I'll tell you those city boys are tough to crack but I'll tell you one thing. By now that girl would be hanging from a tree," he said eyeing his drink then looked up at Forrest. "You wouldn't happen to know what happen would ya?"

Forrest stopped his hand motions and placed both his hands back on the bar and looked at John with a calm stare even though he wanted to hit the man with his brass knuckles for saying such things as hanging his girl, but for her own safety he held back.

"You know any business handled in my bar stays in my bar John. Whatever happened to those men…I'm sure they had it coming." he said in a low tone. John looked shocked but then again everyone knew what the Bondurant boys were about. After clearing his throat, John bought whiskey for the rest of the men, and they all left. Right now Forrest was going through a lot of emotions and he felt his fists shake. Howard remained in the back not sure what to say. Forrest looked at him now and then Jack who cowered under his gaze a bit. He wanted to yell at them and maybe hit Howard. But he couldn't. Eula ran through his mind and he felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't see her tonight. He speed walked out the door and quickly got into his truck and sped off down the road towards the Kincaids. He felt anxiety, as if John was lying, as if he really did what he said he would've done.

Why did he feel this way? He knew deep down that the love and fear were twisting together in his mind and he just needed to see her again. He didn't care if her father or brothers caught him. Not even they would stop him from taking her into his arms.

(Eula's POV)

It was early but everyone had fallen asleep just the same. I could not get those men out of my head and I was afraid if I closed my eyes, I would see them again and my dreams would take me too far that they would become a nightmare of them dragging me from my home. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a bit matted and I just needed some air. It was so hot in here. I moved from my room and slowly tip toed out the house and I looked up at the sky. It was silent and for a second I was afraid of it. I moved slowly down the porch and walked towards the street. There was a field across from our house and I just wanted to walk in it. I moved towards it and slowly walked around the large spacious area. The air was warm and the wind blew against me making me feel somewhat at ease. I was probably endangering myself by being here alone, for one of the men could be waiting for me to leave my home, but no one came as of now. I then looked down the road and saw bright lights coming down the road. Was it someone driving by, or a man coming to get me?

What should I do? I was too far from the house and I knew I should prepare myself to scream loudly so if they shoot me my dad will know something had happened. It was a truck that merged on the side of the grass and I tensed not being able to recognize it due to the darkness. Then I heard a door open and shut and I waited and then saw him coming around. Forrest. He looked so shocked and afraid and I was confused. Had something happened at the bar, to Howard or Jack? His eyes stayed hooked on mine and he just walked slowly towards me and I did the same looking worried for him.

"Forrest, what's wrong?" I asked. Once I was in front of him he just grabbed me roughly and pulled me into him kissing me hard and I was whimpered at the sudden force and gripped his shoulders. He pulled back and I never knew I would see such fear in his eyes.

"Oh god," I heard him mumble out almost in a whispering tone. "John Tate came to my bar and told me what happened. I had to see you no matter what. I had to make sure you were okay." he said trying to explain calmly, but I could easily see the wave of emotions he felt. I gasped softly and then pulled him into a hard embrace and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, one hand coming up to stroke my hair. "I was ready to kill him the minute he told me he came here."

He continued to hold me tight and he pulled back a bit and looked down shaking his head.

"Eula," he said softly and I could tell he was holding something back and he slowly looked up at me with deep eyes. "I was afraid."

Those three words literally shocked me. I had never seen Forrest show off the emotion of fear. Me being shot was the one and only time he showed it, but never once admitted it. My fingers came up and caressed his cheeks. For a moment I almost didn't know what to say and I then looked down at my necklace and then up at him and he just stared into my eyes and I slowly removed my hands and then wrapped them around my own neck. I took off the necklace and then wrapped it around his neck.

"Keep this close and I will forever be close to you." I whispered and he looked down at the necklace and I took his cheeks in mine and kissed him softly and he returned it yet deeply and then he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, something we had both grown accustom to doing.

"Marry me, Eula." he whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Those two words before my name made my body freeze in his hold and I felt my heart beat faster than the blood that could pump through it. I nodded smiling wide.

"Yes." I replied and he looked so shocked that he only answered with a kiss and I kissed him back but felt another nauseous pain in my stomach and pulled back slowly. I didn't want this to ruin the moment I had but I had to be quick if I wanted to make it back to the bathroom in time. "But that kind of marriage will never be accepted."

He nodded slowly.

"We'll get married in secret. I'll have Howard marry us and we can invite Jack and Bertha so we'll have witnesses." he explained. All of that sounded perfect. Even though my family would not get to be there, but I knew I had to tell one of them. For I couldn't keep this hidden inside forever. I nodded.

"Alright, but I must go before someone sees us." I whispered pulling my body from his, but our hands remained connected. He pulled me back into one more kiss before walking me to the steps of the porch. The feeling in my stomach was over bearing and I smiled up at Forrest the best I could and kissed him one more time before parting.

Once I was inside I rushed up to the bathroom and ran to the toilet and threw up some more. My throat was burning beyond belief and I coughed a bit secretly glad that I didn't show such sickness around Forrest. On the other note I was getting married. A felt the light flicker above me and I looked up to see mom in a pink robe, her hair pulled back in a bun. She looked tired but worried and I tensed a bit.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe just a virus. After yesterday I just couldn't hold the food in." I told. She walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Since it was after midnight it was technically the next day.

"Have you been feeling sick all day yesterday?" she asked. I shook my head and spit out the nasty vomit flavored saliva. "Eula, have you been sexually active?"

I paused in my slow coughing and looked at her knowing I couldn't hide anything from her for so long. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I have been." I replied. She nodded and leaned against the sink.

"Eula you're pregnant." was her only reply. My eyes widened and I vomited some more at the total shock. This was not something I had expected. Something was growing inside me. I was too young for kids. Even though I would nineteen in one more month, but still. What was I to do? I looked up at my mom with tears in my eyes, feeling afraid.

"Help me momma." I pled and her face softened even more and she got down on her knees and rubbed my back.

"Honey, it's okay. First things first I'll drive you to the hospital tomorrow. It's Sunday so you don't have to work and neither do the boys. Now another thing is, do you know who the father is?" she asked. I looked down thinking that Forrest was the only one I had been with multiple times. But I hadn't started getting sick until I was with Forrest in his bar and with Deputy Rakes the day before. No, I would've felt something sooner if Deputy Rakes was the father right? No I had to trust my instinct on this and I nodded and looked up at my mom.

"Yeah I do." I replied. She nodded.

"It's Forrest isn't it?" she asked. I gasped softly and kept my fingers on the toile flushing it now.

"How did you know?" I asked. She grinned.

"I knew from that party we went to the Newmon's party. I was sober enough to see Forrest Bondurant ask your drunken daddy if he could speak with you. I knew from that moment he carried you away they you two were in secret." she explained. I licked my dry lips and sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. She didn't look mad, but you never know. She smiled.

"It is your love life and I knew that if your father or brother knew there would be hell to pay for both our family and theirs. Now is there anything else you want me to know?" she asked. I bit my lip and sighed more feeling more tired as the sun began to rise.

"He asked me to marry him. And I said yes." I replied. She blinked and I could tell she was starting to disapprove but she smiled.

"Then we must get you a dress. I already know you will be married before the baby gets here, but we will have to tell your father and brother's soon. You may be able to hide a ring, but you can't hide a baby." she informed and I knew she was right. Great I had more on my plate now. A wedding, a baby, and the fact that Charlie Rakes is coming down hard on the bootleggers. I had to talk to Forrest after I came back from the hospital.

"Okay. Will you take me by my job after the hospital?" I asked. She nodded and rubbed my back.

"Of course. Now clean up, brush your teeth and head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." she said. I agreed and she left the room. After I cleaned myself up I went to bed.

When the sun finally came up I woke up with thoughts of my pregnancy. I still had no clue if Forrest was the father, but I had to believe in my heart that he was. I got up and took a shower. Ray was banging on the door.

"Come on Eula, some of us gotta piss in there!" he called out.

"Hey! Don't rush your sister now!"Dad hollered and I giggled and got out and got dressed in my room. I wore black polka dotted skirt with a white blouse and a white ribbon kept my hair back. Mother made biscuits, eggs, and bacon along with orange juice. Father looked around the table.

"Well what is everyone's plans this morning?" he asked. Mother looked up with a smile.

"Eula and I will be driving around having a little girl's day out so I'll need the car." she informed. Dohn nodded.

"That's fine. I plan on looking at getting a new car soon." he told. Arliss and Ray smiled along with mom and I.

"Good that'll help a lot with getting around."Ray said. Arliss swallowed some food.

"Ray and I are going to be shooting deer today." he said.

"And working on our whiskey." he said. Dad nodded looking interested in everyone's answers. I looked at the boys.

"Ya'll best be careful. That new deputy is coming down on most of the bootleggers in the county. Some say he's torturing any bootlegger he finds. Mostly to get at you and the Bondurants because he can't find your hideouts." I told. Ray nodded.

"We're far up the mountains. Takes a few hours to get there and those boys aren't going to waist gas driving up there. They'll most likely to catch them Bondurants before they ever catch us." he informed crunching on some bacon. Arliss laughed.

"Hell we might be the last bootleggers in Virginia." he said. Mom frowned now.

"Enough boys. As long as you all are careful this shouldn't be discussed at the table." she told. The boys ducked their heads and nodded. After breakfast mother and I left to the hospital. I told her a few things that I kept hidden from the others. Like how Forrest came to the hospital when I was shot and how he threw me in the mud. Mother gawked and replied with a "that cost your father lots of money to get."

Then I told her that Forrest gave me his hat from the war and she couldn't help but go 'awe' in a girlish fashion. I told her he came over last night and asked me to marry him and that I gave him the necklace Al Capone gave to me.

"Well it seems this man is very much in love with you." she told. I nodded.

"Yes, but we are getting married in secret because I know no one will accept us." I told. She nodded with a stern face.

"This is true. I will go to your wedding. You're my only daughter and I will not miss out on this." she told. I smiled at her and nodded.

"You know I would love for my whole family to come. To settle their little hatred for each other." I told. Mother nodded then shook her head.

"Well it will take a lot more for the two groups of men to put their rivalry aside." she said. I nodded and we pulled up at the hospital. Mother took me in and the doctor looked at me. He ran small tests and it was a fact, I was pregnant. The doctor, known as Doctor Ramon, was nice. He told me to check in with him every six weeks or come earlier if there was a problem. Once we left it was now time to tell Forrest and I wasn't sure how he would even take the news, but I didn't suspect it would be bad for he did say one day I would be the wife and mother of his children.

(Author's Notes)

Okay finally ch. 30! So it seems we have a pregnant Kincaid, and a secret wedding about to happen. The Kincaid men are still left in the dark and Dep. Rakes is rampaging over Virginia coming down on bootleggers! Hope you all are still enjoying this.

I'd like to thank Marinlvr84 your reviews made me smile along with the rest of my reviewers!


	31. Chapter 31

31

It did not take long for us to arrive at the Bondurant's bar and mother slowly got out and I did the same. She walked elegantly up the stairs of the porch and I saw no one was on it, but their truck was parked so I knew they were here. Mother walked in and everyone looked around and I felt almost embarrassed because everyone was eyeballing my mom. She moved over to the bar and sat down and I followed and sat down beside her. All three Bondurant boys were here and Forrest was behind the bar. He came over with a towel over his shoulder and he looked at my mom with almost mild suspicion. His eyes then fell on me and he looked at me with the same kind of eyes when we first met.

"Um…can I get you ladies something?" he asked trying to maintain a calm respectful tone. Mother only smiled.

"Oh Mr. Bondurant I only need a few minutes of your time. And your brother's time if you will allow me." she said. Some people were already starting to leave so I suspected we'll be getting this talk over fast. Forrest blinked a bit and looked as dull and stoic as ever and he nodded.

"Mmm okay?" he asked then looked at his brothers and motioned for them to come over and they did. Jack walked up to me.

"What's going on?" he asked me and mother stood up now keeping a smile on her face. I stood as well and Forrest moved from behind the bar and Howard stood near him.

"Gentlemen I would first like to simply say thank you for allowing my daughter to work for you and I know you all have built up some kind of friendship type relationship with Eula as well," she said and now her eyes fell on Forrest who didn't look phased by her stare pointing him out. "I know what you have been doing with my daughter."

Howard winced now and groaned rubbing his hand over his face.

"Shit." he replied and Jack looked intimidated already by my mom. Forrest's eyes rested on my mom as if still not affected by her words.

"Now boys you have nothing to worry about with me knowing because let's be frank, I'm the most lenient of the Kincaid women and I know you will take good care of my daughter. I want you to know that I will allow you to marry my daughter in secret or in public whichever you two choose." she informed. Jack's eyes widened with happiness and Forrest seemed to nod now as if expecting her to say that.

"Thank you Mrs. Kincaid." he said. Mother nodded.

"Now we have one more thing to talk about before we can move on and put this conversation behind us." she said and Howard and Jack looked at each other with mild curiosity.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Mother composed herself and with her pointer finger she pointed at my stomach and I looked up at all three Bondurants to see they looked dumbfounded and confused. Howard's eyebrow's pushed together as if completely lost. Forrest looked at my mom and then I also looking lost. Jack looked at my stomach for a few more seconds and then looked up as if he were putting something together and then his eyes widened and he gasped and looked at me and also pointed at my stomach with shock. Mother smiled happy to know someone caught on. Howard looked at Jack now and then his fingers and then at my mom and then her fingers and then looked at my stomach and almost jumped a bit and pointed at my stomach as well.

"No!" he said a smile spreading on his lips. I nodded.

"Yes." I said then looked at Forrest to see if he caught on. He continued to stare at my stomach, his eyes leering at my stomach and then he looked up at me.

"You pregnant?" he asked. I nodded slowly hiding my shock that he was the last to piece it all together. His calm face now showed mild shock and his eyes grew soft and he slowly moved up to me and looked down at my stomach and he slowly put his hand on my stomach and he cracked a smile and looked up at me.

"You're having a baby." he whispered. I nodded.

"You are going to have a little boy or a little girl." I replied and he blinked furiously with shock.

"Holy shit we're going to be uncles!" Howard yelled and Jack just covered his mouth yet his eyes were so wide and momma only laughed at the boy's reactions. Forrest leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back lovingly. Once we pulled back he just looked down at me with a smile and I caressed his cheeks softly.

"So everything's good now. Your brother's won't be starting anything with us anymore?" Jack asked. I looked down for a second forgetting about them and I shook my head looking at Jack.

"We haven't told them yet, about the baby, about the wedding nothing." I told. Mother nodded.

"You all leave that to me. I will handle that when the time comes. Right now you two will need to have a long talk about the wedding and the baby. Now I'm going to head on home and clean up a bit then I'll come back in an hour or two to pick you up. I will tell your father I dropped you off here to help move some furniture around the bar." she informed. I nodded and hugged her once before she left out the door. Once the car drove away Howard exhaled with more shock.

"Wow. So you're going to have a baby." he told. Forrest embraced me gently and I nodded.

"Yes I am." I told him. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I'll be right back; I gotta go get Bertha she can help with some wedding arrangements. I know Forrest here knows nothing about getting married." he exclaimed. Forrest looked at him.

"Oh hush boy and go get your woman." he said and Jack smirked and hurried and rushed out the door. Howard smirked.

"I think we should have a little white lightning party to celebrate." he said. Forrest showed a small smile towards his brother.

"I think that's a good idea." he said. Howard smiled.

"I'll go round up some of my friends." he said I then remembered that no one could know Forrest was the father yet. I looked at Howard.

"Howard no one can know about the wedding or my baby yet." I told him. He nodded and moved to the door.

"Got it." he replied and left out the door. "I'll be back with a few people." I guess he was going to walk since Jack took the truck. Forrest hands cupped my cheeks and he forced his lips on mine again and I smiled kissing him back.

"You're having a baby…my baby." he whispered with a small smile. I returned it and kissed him once more.

"I am having your baby." I repeated softly.


	32. Chapter 32

32

(Normal Pov)

Violet drove home with a calm look on her face. She herself was calm as she returned home. Her husband was sitting calmly in his rocking chair on the front porch, cigar in his mouth and smoke blew out from between his parted lips. As she pulled in to the driveway she got out and smiled warmly at her husband who smiled back. Dohn grinned and the noticed his daughter was not with his wife.

"Where's Eula?" he asked. Violet smiled and pranced her way up the steps.

"At the Bondurant's bar, I let her stay to help move some things around." she replied. He grumbled.

"You know. I don't like Eula getting all cozy with those men. You know there's talk that one of them has a crush on her. One of the younger boys, Forrest." he said. Violet grinned at her husband and nodded moving between his legs sitting on his lap.

"And if the rumors are true? Eula's an adult now. She'll be nineteen next month and we'll have to have a little party for her. It's time for her to be courted anyways." she explained. Dohn looked his lovely wife up and down and new her well enough to notice she was playing a cunning game.

"What do you know?" he asked. Violet took her time and gently stroked Dohn's cheek and sighed.

"She's in love, Dohn. In love with a Bondurant." she said. Dohn paused in his rocking movements of his chair and chewed on his cigar for a second before standing up brushing his wife off and moving inside. Violet knew his reaction and followed after him.

"No. Not Eula. She's too young and in love with a white man." he said with disdain and paced around the room. Violent closed the door and nodded.

"Honey, you can either deny this or pick it up and run with it. They are in secret and no one knows except you, me, and the other Bondurant boys. You are her father-"

"That's right I am her father and she don't need to be hanging around those boys, Violet. What if someone finds out?" he asked with worry in his thick tone. Violet remained calm ignoring the fact he interrupted her.

"You know as well as I do that it is common for a white man to be with a black female. As long as it's not a white woman and black male society will do nothing but scorn them…and Eula is already scorned enough because she is black. She is safe with Forrest Bondurant. Don't turn your back on her now, Dohn she needs you and Ray and Arliss." she explained. Dohn shook his head.

"The boys cannot know about this. We have to just keep it quiet." he said. Violet smiled knowing that her husband had accepted her daughter's choice. She moved over and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Nothing bad will become of this as long as we play it safe." she said. Dohn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. For now she would keep quiet about the wedding and Eula's pregnancy, but it would have to be before her birthday because soon her daughter would show signs of her grandchild.

(Eula's Pov)

When Bertha arrived she looked so excited. I liked her a lot and she was like my best friend. She hugged me and told me how happy she was for me.

"Well what do you all plan to do for the wedding?" she asked. Forrest was calmly sweeping the floors of the bar but I could tell he was a bit excited for he was shaking a bit. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well it will be in secret. I am inviting you, Jack, and Howard. My mother will be there and that's it." I replied. Bertha bit her lip in thought and looked down then up.

"Why not get married somewhere in the forest? I know this wonderful field that grows these beautiful flowers and I can help you find a wedding dress and decorate the area so it looks somewhat nice." she said. I smiled and Jack held her close.

"That sounds lovely. We need a date now." I replied and looked at Forrest who was still sweeping and when he felt his eyes on me he stopped and lifted his head and looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I chuckled.

"When would you like to get married?" I asked. He blinked and looked around at Bertha and Jack and then at me.

"Uh. Whenever you'd like?" he asked as if making sure not to say anything wrong. I shook my head and looked at Bertha.

"Well it can be in a month. My birthday will be coming soon. So we can get married the day after my birthday, May 23th." I told. Bertha grinned.

"Wonderful. It'll be hot and just right." she said. Jack looked at Forrest.

"Hey Forrest am I going to be your best man?" he asked. Forrest huffed.

"Maybe if you're good." he mumbled and Jack frowned but Bertha kissed him and he smiled and kissed her back. Howard returned with a smile and he looked around.

"Tonight we'll have a full bar." he said. I huffed.

"Oh great now I have to come in and work." I replied playfully. Forrest placed his broom down.

"Oh no you're not. You can't work with your condition." he said. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Forrest I'm not even showing yet." I replied and he crossed his arms.

"So? I don't need you to tire yourself out and pass out and stress out the baby." he told. I arched a brow.

"Forrest the baby isn't even formed yet." I told. He shifted now looking uncomfortable at the conversation.

"Well still. Sunday nights are your day off. We'll handle things here." he said. Howard moved beside the bar.

"Yeah Eula, I told everyone it was Jack's birthday and so it'll be like those bachelor parties or something for Forrest." he said. Forrest arched a brow.

"I don't need no bachelor party." he said already looking disturbed at the thought. Jack smirked.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." he said. I heard a honking outside and I looked up knowing it was mom, but she was here early. I looked at everyone.

"I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." I said. Bertha smiled and hugged me.

"Bye Eula. Maybe I can come over and we can secretly talk about baby names and wedding plans." she said in a soft tone and I smiled and nodded.

"Alright." I replied and looked at Forrest to see him already moving up to me and he took my hips in his hand and kissed me softly.

"Bye." he said softly. I smiled against his lips.

"Bye." I replied and moved out of the bar only to see it was not my mother who came to get me…but my father.


	33. Chapter 33

33

I was a bit stunned by his presence and felt a bit nervous but moved towards the car and got in and we began driving off. I didn't look at father for a second and when I did he stared at the road with a small glare. I wasn't sure if I should say anything so I sat back and waited.

"Your mother told me. About you and the Bondurant." he said and I winced deeply at his words and he seemed disgusted as he spoke. "I can't really say I approve. You're eighteen…he's in his forty's. That's around my age. Don't you know how dangerous this can be?"

I kept hard face as I looked at the road and nodded.

"Yes." I replied. He sighed and shook his head and just kept his eyes on the road as well.

"I always know what to say, but this time I don't." he said. I bit my lip now and curled my fingers together.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I replied and looked at him with only my eyes. His face shifted a bit and he looked shocked before a smile crossed his face and a booming laugh coursed from his throat and I could tell he thought I was joking and as he looked at my serious face, then the road, then my face again his happy face shattered.

"Oh fuck!" he yelled and slammed down on the breaks and I gasped and felt my body push forward then back and we skidded a bit and I yelled a bit and once we were at a complete stop father's door opened and he walked around the front of the car and I watched with fear as I noticed the anger in his eyes and he opened my door swiftly and pulled me from the car and I yelped at the sudden motions of his hands on my forearm pulling me out and once I was out he let me go and I didn't even move as I watched him stand in front of me shaking his head.

"What do you mean you are pregnant?" he asked. I trembled before him but kept my fists clenched to compose my nervousness.

"I have a child growing inside me….and it's Forrest's." I replied and he broke down and winced shaking his head as if he was in denial of my words.

"Eula…you are just becoming a woman and now you are taking on early responsibilities." he said. I nodded knowing this.

"Forrest will help me daddy I will not be alone. The Bondurant's will help me. Mom will help me." I replied. He frowned and looked away.

"I knew she knew more then she was telling…do Ray and Arliss know?" he asked. I shook my head and he nodded.

"They can't know just yet. Those boys are on edge with that deputy looking around for their business…he's been burning men alive and pouring tar on them to make them talk." he said with his hands on his hips looking away. I was shocked to hear Charlie Rakes could do such a thing, but after what he had done to me I wasn't surprised. Dad looked at me now.

"If they find out they will most likely shoot those Bondurant's down and knowing them they won't go down…But you're pregnant and there's nothing to be done or said about it. This means once you start showing you will not be working at the Bondurants Bar. You will stay home and help your momma around the house and prepare for the child's arrival." he explained and his voice was so serious there was no room for objection. I nodded.

"Yes daddy." I replied. I'm glad mother hadn't told him I planned to get married because I wasn't going to tell him yet.

"I can imagine Forrest is okay with this and is going to help care for the baby correct?" he asked and I saw on his face that if my answer wasn't a yes there was going to be a major problem. If there was one thing my father couldn't stand about a man, it was one who would knock up a woman and leave her to care for herself and the child. I nodded.

"He's happy to know I am pregnant and will help." I told. He then looked down as if lost in thought and then he nodded.

"Well let's go home." he said and moved and got back into the car. I blinked swiftly not expecting him to even be this calm about the news I just gave him. I turned and got back in the car and we drove on. Nothing more was said and once we were home he parked the car and looked at me.

"Go inside. I need to think." he demanded and I nodded and got out and walked around the car and moved up the steps. As I did this father suddenly reversed out of the driveway and sped back down the road. My eyes widened at the motion and I couldn't help but wondered where he was going. Maybe he was going to drive around to think. I moved back inside the house and looked to find mother in the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

34

(Normal Pov)

Dohn was not very thrilled for the fact that his only daughter was pregnant or the fact the father was white. Secretly he was very afraid. He didn't like how whites treated blacks and he did not want any one, white or black, putting stress on Eula for what she had done. His fatherly instinct was telling him to beat the hell out of Forrest Bondurant. His knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. As he drove he noticed the Bondurant's bar was coming up. Without second thought he began merging over in front of one of the gas pumps. He cut off his car and slicked his hair back and then looked at the back seat which had his shot guns, pistols, and his favorite machine gun.

His jaw clenched however and he simply got out of the car. He walked up the bar's porch with incredible speed.

"Forrest Bondurant!" he called out and pulled open the door and barged in. Howard was sitting at the back of the bar and when he saw Kincaid Sr. he immediately stood up. Jack and a woman, Dohn had never seen were at a table, looking up and shocked at the tall, muscular man. Dohn's eyes moved to the back room and sitting calmly in his chair was Forrest Bondurant who was slowly lifting his head at the sound of his name being called. Dohn stood in front of the door.

"We got something to talk about." he said seriously. Howard stood in his spot a bit nervous and Jack and the Bertha moved beside their brother and watched. Forrest slowly stood up and turned and exited the room and closed the door behind him and as he was doing this Dohn had already walked up to him and in one good motion, his fist came up and connected with the Bondurant's jaw sending him into the door hard. He slid down swiftly.

"Forrest!" Howard called out moving over with his fists up but Dohn dodged his punch and kneed him directly in his stomach then punched him one good time in the ribs, a crack splitting the silence in the room, and Dohn pushed him down and Howard groaned and Jack ran to his aid. Dohn looked down and swiftly grabbed Forrest by the collar of his sweater.

"That's for deflowering my daughter." he said and slammed him against the door. Forrest's hat was crooked and his eyes were mad with rage as he gripped Dohn's wrists. Blood trickled down his nose and lip. He would not fight the man for soon he would be his father in law and his daughter was the mother of his child. Deep down Forrest wanted to destroy the older man.

"I should kill you for getting my daughter pregnant and endangering her life further by having these fucking affections for her." he said with annoyance and Forrest's eyes only showed the rage he was hiding and Jack held on to Howard who was groaning from the massive punch to his ribs. Forrest steadied his eyes on Dohn and continued to grip his wrists and Dohn's hold on his collar and the old Kincaid could tell the Bondurant boy was thinking of something to say. After a few seconds he shook his head.

"You ain't going to come between me and her." he said in a low tone, but it was hard tone as well one the older Kincaid knew of. Behind that tone was truth and he slowly released Forrest's sweater and the younger man straightened his hat up and continued to stare at the older man. Dohn took a step back.

"Being a man isn't about how many men you've killed in the war and it's not the size of the gun you carry that makes you a man. It is his motivation and will to die for his family that makes him a man." he said as if giving his own piece of advice to him. Forrest listened and didn't even make a response. He just looked down and then up. Dohn slowly backed away then looked at Jack and Howard before exiting the bar and moving towards the car and getting in and driving down the road to another area of town. He needed more ammunition and thought this would be a good time to get him.

(Eula's pov)

I had spent the remainder of the day in my room simply resting. Arliss and Ray were not home yet and the sun was soon starting to set. I was a bit worried and hoped they would be home soon. I did not want their bootlegging business to take them away from their home life and I also did not want them to get caught. It seemed like Deputy Rakes was taking out all the bootleggers and soon my brothers and the Bondurants will be left…and be next. I heard the front door open and I sat up.

"Momma!" I heard someone call frantically. It was Arliss. "Momma!"

"Oh my god Ray!" I heard her yell. I immediately shot up from my bed and rushed down the stairs only to pause at the last step. Ray was in Arliss' arms covered in blood eyes shut. That was what I really noticed. Mother was in front of him crying with her hands on Ray's cheeks.

"We got to get him to a hospital. Where's dad!" Arliss yelled. Mother was frantic and crying.

"I don't know I don't know!" she yelled. I moved over to them trying to see Ray and I placed my ear on his blood covered chest. His heart was beating slowly. Blood was leaving the wound in his side. I moved back only to see I was covered in blood.

"I can get us a vehicle." I cried out and ran out the door.

"EULA WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" mother yelled but I could not turn back now. I had to run to the Bondurant's bar and ask Forrest for his truck. I ran fast and hard. My lungs were starting to burn already. I was barefoot and rocks cut into my feet and I didn't care. I ran fast and hard. The wind hit my chest and my hair flew back as I kept running. How did this happen? Ray was hurt. Ray was never hurt. I kept running pushing myself even though my pregnant body demanded I stopped. I wasn't going to let my brother die. I could see the bar up ahead and I saw the truck and I was happy but only for a second as I needed to get that truck home. My feet were burning and I looked down to see blood shaped footprints on the ground and I moved up the stairs.

"Forrest! Forrest!" I yelled running inside the bar only to see Jack and Forrest, who was bruised in the face, carrying a groaning Howard who now had blood spewing from his mouth and they looked to be coming towards me.

"Oh my god what happened?!" Jack and I asked in unison. Forrest had dried blood on his chin and under his nose. His eyes were shocked and he maneuvered Howard on Jack and moved up to me. My heart was pounding now.

"Eula, what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" he asked. By now I was crying.

"Forrest please help me Ray has been shot and I can't find my father and we need a car please help me." I replied. Jack lifted his head.

"Your father just came in here and broke Howard's ribs. We think it punctured his lungs we need to get him to the hospital now! Now Forrest!" he yelled. Forrest looked at them.

"Jack shut up and calm down." he said and slowly looked back down at me as if trying to think.

"Forrest please help." I begged and he looked at me with the softest eyes. What was he going to do?


	35. Chapter 35

35

I could see the many emotions dancing in Forrest's eyes. Both our brothers were dying and he didn't know what to. I felt as each second passed Ray was dying and Forrest didn't seem to be anywhere in the process of giving an answer.

"Forrest!" Jack and I looked at Howard now seeing the blood leave his mouth and his skin tone pale. Forrest looked at them and then frowned and looked back at me but down at the ground to think. I closed my eyes knowing I couldn't do this. I couldn't make Forrest choose between me and his brother. I shook my head and took a step back and began to open the door and Forrest looked up with hurt in his eyes but I could tell he tried to hide it.

"Get Howard some help." I told him.

"Eula…" he said softly and I could tell he felt as if he was betraying me but I shook my head.

"Go." was all I said before running back outside and down the road. I had no idea what was going on back at my house, but I kept running to find someone. Ray will not die today. I was not going to burry my brother. My chest began burning again and I saw a car coming towards my direction. The front of this car looked oddly familiar and I suddenly stopped and I felt my knees weaken and the car came to a screeching halt and a familiar face stuck his head above the wheel. Brandon.

"Eula?" he asked and I could tell he was shocked by my blood covered dress. I trembled with joy and moved towards him.

"Please, please help me. My brother's been shot please help me." I begged and in seconds he was out of his car leading me towards his car.

"Where's your house?" he asked. I pointed forward.

"Just down the road. Please hurry." I said in a panicking tone. He stepped on the gas and the car shot forward fast. In minutes we made it to my house and I rushed inside and called on my brother and mom. They carried Ray out who I thought was dead for a second before I saw his lips moving a bit. Mother everyone sat in the back except for me and Brandon drove us to the hospital. I saw Forrest's truck parked, but I could not think of him at the moment. Arliss carried Ray inside and mother rushed in behind him. Brandon followed behind with me and the doctors carried Ray away on a rolling bed.

"Please save my baby." mother cried out wanting to follow the group of doctors behind a white door but Arliss held her back as she cried on his chest. I simply stood there, eyes releasing tears and I felt a soft hand touch my arm and I looked up at Brandon. He looked so casual yet afraid for me. He was in a polo shirt and brown shorts. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a sore throat. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I was driving back to New York to visit my family. Eula what all happened?" he asked. I shook my head in confusion and I wasn't sure how to even answer.

"I don't know." I replied feeling a head ache coming on. Brandon blinked and looked down for a second before grabbing me and pulling me into a deep hug and I leaned in and wrapped my arms around him feeling my body merge into his.

"You'll get blood on you." I mumbled.

"It's alright I don't mind." he said. I sniffled and pulled back and he looked down at me, his hands remaining on my waist and I knew this kind of public display was not allowed.

"You should go. I don't want your family to have to wait." I said. He winced a bit.

"I know I should go… but I can't bring myself to leave you here with your condition." he said. My condition? He must've meant my stress and sadness. I was going to say something back but I did not get the chance.

"Eula?" I heard the deep voice of Forrest call out to me. My body snapped into action and I looked in the direction of the voice to see Forrest walking cautiously towards us, a frown on his face. I pulled back from Brandon completely and I looked at him.

"Forrest…how's Howard?" I asked and I saw Jack walking behind him well. Forrest glared at Brandon.

"Doc's got him in the back, who the fuck are you?" he asked with a growl looking at Brandon now and Brandon looked him over with disgust and with a snobbish look.

"I don't answer to you old man." he frowned and Forrest glared and his hands curled into fists, but Jack placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Forrest now is not the time. This is only going to bring further stress." he said. Forrest squint his eyes at Brandon and his eyes looked so dangerous and I saw Arliss coming over now.

"Get away from my sister, Bondurants." he said and in seconds he took my hand and pulled me away from the three men. This was all so wrong. Howard was here because of my father and now my father was missing somewhere and we didn't know where he was. My brother is having surgery and I couldn't get away from my brother and mother to talk to Forrest. I watched the men however as I was being dragged away and I saw Brandon glance at me before walking around Forrest and followed after me and Arliss. I sat down with my mother who looked as if she was going to go into shock and I wrapped my arms around her. I watched as Jack persuaded Forrest to come with him and he did, but not after giving me a mild stern stare of which I knew meant we would be having a talk later about some things.

Arliss shook Brandon's hand and thanked him. Brandon nodded kindly then looked at me.

"I'll be staying down town in a hotel for a while. I'll see you later." he said and I nodded and he smiled before leaving the hospital. I looked at Arliss who was pacing around and I looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Arliss…what happened?" I asked. Mother looked up at him, eyes red from crying.

"We were on our way up to the shack where we make our whiskey and a cop car pulled us over. It was that deputy from Chicago… he threatened us. Said he was going to hurt you and momma if we didn't show him to our shack. Ray refused and the man pulled his gun and shots were fired and we got away but Ray was shot." he said, his hands were on our hips. I hid the anger that Charlie Rakes had done this to my brother. I could handle the harassment and the violation but now this was personal beyond belief. Mother cried some more and looked at Arliss.

"Arliss you must go find your father. Please baby." she said holding me tighter. Arliss nodded.

"Sure momma. I'll be back as fast as I can." he said and began to move when my arm shot out and grabbed his arm and he looked at me. My eyes showed nothing but fear for my brother.

"Be careful." I said softly and he nodded before slipping his hand from mine and leaving the hospital.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Arliss found dad and brought him to the hospital. Mother attacked him yelling and screaming and crying. "Where were you? Where were you when MY son was dying!" was all she yelled and father hugged her tight. I remained in my seat as Arliss had already told him about what had happened. Father was furious and was spewing nothing but cuss words up and down the hall which of course many doctors had to quiet us down. One doctor had the audacity to tell my dad that Negro's have their own waiting area and I had to go there. Father punched him twice in the face. I felt I might be sick so I got up and moved down the hall and into the bathroom. I didn't throw up I merely kept my eyes on the mirror in front of me. Ray was hurt because of Rakes, Howard was hurt because of my father and my eyes widened remembering Howard. I had to check on him. I moved back to the door quickly and opened it only to see Forrest standing there and I gasped from being utterly shocked and he immediately walked forward closing the door behind him, locking it. I took a step back not really even sure what he was going to talk about.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." he stated.

"What exactly am I explaining." I said. His frown remained yet his body looked so calm.

"Who the hell was that boy?" he asked. I placed my hands on my hips.

"The man who helped save my brother's life. And we don't have time to talk about who is who. How is Howard doing?" I asked. Forrest looked down now at his feet but nodded.

"He'll be alright…how's your brother?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know. He was shot by Rakes." I replied and Forrest frowned deeply and looked at me.

"That city boy... It seems we are going to need to get down and dirty if we're going to get this fucker." he replied. I agreed then remembered that I had to apologize for my dad.

"I'm sorry for what my father did." I replied. "Why did he come to the bar anyways?"

Forrest crossed his arms a bit and looked away.

"To intimidate me of course." he replied and I wasn't sure but I could've sworn my fiancé was pouting.

"Was Mr. Bondurant afraid of Kincaid Sr.?" I asked moving up to him a bit and he looked at me now as if I was crazy.

"I ain't afraid of nothing." he stated and I couldn't help but let a small smile play on my lips.

"So when the baby comes, you won't be afraid to hold it?" I asked. He gave a now softer stare and then looked down at my stomach and gently raised his hands almost nervously shook as he began to touch my stomach.

"I'll be trying not to be." he said and then looked up at me with a warm gaze and he slowly kissed me and I closed my eyes and returned it. His lips were warm and soft and I missed them so much. He leaned back now and looked down at me and the softness was slowly fading.

"If that boy becomes a problem I will be forced to handle him physically and painfully." he said softly and I knew he spoke of Brandon. I shook my head.

"No need to be jealous of him. He's just a friend." I told. He scoffed.

"Eula, don't try to ignore the signs and misjudge his happiness. He clearly likes you and even I can see that." he said. I took his words into account before he huffed. "And I ain't jealous."

I smiled a bit before I remembered my family and I looked at the door.

"I have to go check on my family. You best be going too and check on Howard." I said. He nodded before taking my hands slowly.

"I want to see you tonight." he replied. I grinned at his words and nodded before kissing him swiftly.

"I'll come visit later on." I told him and he nodded before letting me go. I slipped from the bathroom and moved down the hall. I found my family talking to a doctor who was just now walking away. I felt my heart beat increase thinking about the new he gave my family. I approached them and looked at mom and dad.

"How is he?" I asked. Arliss looked me over.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Bathroom, now how is he?" I asked. Dad nodded slowly.

"He'll be fine. No major organs were bruised. Just a shot to the shoulder. You boys need to be careful about where you drive. I'ma go have me a talk with the sheriff about this new deputy." Father said and began to move to the doors of the hospital only to be grabbed by mother.

"Dohn no. We have to think about this. We cannot go running around shooting up the place. We will get this deputy but first Ray needs to get out of here and he needs us now." she said. Dad frowned a bit but nodded. I was too busy being relieved that my brother was okay to really care about what dad was going to do next.

"You're right. We have to be smart about this. The doctor says he's still asleep so let's head home and we'll visit him tomorrow." he said. I wanted to see him now but I knew he needed the rest. We left home and it was silent on the drive back. We ate in silence and separated to different parts of the house in silence. When the moon finally came up I snuck out in a purple nightgown and moved down the road until I saw the Bondurant's bar. I slowly moved up the porch steps and I checked to see if the door was locked which it was. The side door of the bar was locked to so I was about to move to the back when suddenly the front door opened and I turned to see Forrest looking around and I slowly came back around and he looked at me with deep eyes and I smiled and moved up the porch slowly and that's when I saw him more clearly. He didn't have a shirt on. Just his pants and his hat. In seconds he swooped me up in his arms and our lips collided passionately.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Two weeks had passed and Ray was recovering slowly and I visited him as much as I could and he didn't seem too different. He talked about how he and I were the same now that we had both been shot. Arliss was already jealous and rambling on about how he should get shot so we would all be the same. Father sent a sign back to the dear old deputy by cutting off all the genitals of the male animals he's killed and sent them to the hotel Rakes stayed at. He didn't take it kindly I heard but he didn't know who the culprit was even though it was common knowledge the Kincaid family wanted revenge, but I guess making enemies with both the Bondurants and the Kincaid he didn't know whose gun was firing on him.

It was another Sunday and I had not yet shown any signs of pregnancy, so while mother was caring for Ray and Arliss was now working for both him and Ray I had decided to take care of dinner since it father was out hunting some moose.

As I walked around the store I found myself in an aisle that had diapers and baby bottles. I looked at them deeply and sighed. I heard the door of the store open but thought nothing of it until I felt a shiver shoot up my spine and I looked around feeling something dark in the area and I heard the sweet evil chuckle of the deputy. I turned slowly and looked at him with a glare. He stood perfectly erect with his nose high in the air.

"Well well Miss. Kincaid it has been a while." he said stalking down the aisle and I turned my body from him and continued to make my way to the other end.

"As it should be Deputy Rakes." I said watching him. His eyes moved all over the items on the shelves and he smirked.

"Bottles, diapers, baby food? Why this isn't an area of the store you should be around." he said innocently and still begin to confront me.

"I'm just browsing the area." I told. He smirked and I frowned with a warning to tell him to back off. He stopped and lifted a black gloved hand and pulled a bottle of the shelf.

"Oh now we both know that isn't the truth now is it? If I could recall some very past lustful events between us I believe I might need to interrogate you on who sent me that…very disrespectful present the other day." he said with a frown and I scowled at him.

"I wouldn't know anything about that. Are you going to arrest the man who shot my brother?" I asked acidly. His lips curved into a sneer.

"Watch your words, you forget you are talking to a white man." he said with a hiss and I felt my body tighten at his words and I looked away. "Now will I have to ask you to come with me?" I looked at him and frowned.

"Like I said I know nothing of what happened, but Deputy Rakes you have many people who don't favor you. I would be careful. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I said in an emotionless tone and he glared at me even harder before smirking and leaning back.

"I caution you the same advice," he said before quickly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me forward making me gasp in shock. His lips were right at the shell of my ear, "I wouldn't want anything happening to you or the child I put inside you."

My eyes widened at his words and I closed them with disgust now as I felt his tongue slide up my ear forcing a shiver out of me. He pulled back and trailed off leaving the store. I let out a breath of air I felt like I had been holding in ever since he licked me and I covered my mouth feeling my eyes water and a single tear slid down my cheek. Was I doubting who this baby belonged to? I needed to get home. I paid for the canned foods I got and then began to walk home. I was not dressed formally today, but I had on a sun yellow dress with my hair blowing carelessly in the breeze. I held the bags close to my chest and I was now leaving the small town. The sun was shining today and it was very hot so I had to wipe me forehead more than once. I then heard a light honking and I turned to see a familiar car. It was Brandon and I couldn't help but smile as he drove up beside me slowly.

"Hey there." he said with a smile. I smiled down at him and slowed my walking.

"Hello Brandon. You're still here? I thought you were going to your family?" I asked him and he grinned.

"Already left to see them and had to drive back through here to get back to Chicago so I thought I would stay a while and see how you were doing. You know after what happened with your brother. How is he by the way?" he asked. I smiled feeling happy that he was back.

"He's progressing and he will be home very soon." I told him. He smiled his bright eyes flashing beneath the sun's rays.

"That's good to hear. How about I give you a ride home, there's a longer route I found that will take you to your home. Maybe we can talk and catch up on stuff." he suggested. I arched a brow and bit the inside of my cheek.

"A longer route, does it pass the Bondurant's bar?" I asked and he shook his head and smirked.

"Nope, we won't have to worry about the creepy old bar today. So how's about it?" he asked and I looked around seeing as no one was around and that the sun was blazing and I needed cool air.

"Fine and I happen to work at that bar." I said walking around his car and getting in and sitting my stuff down in the back of his car. Brandon winced and began to drive on.

"You work there? How can you work under those boys? I heard they have some major history behind them. Dangerous history." he told and I closed my eyes feeling the cool air on my skin from his air condition.

"They're nice men and are nice to me." I said. He nodded.

"Does that boss of yours still have a stick up his ass?" he asked. I glanced at him now knowing he meant my fiancé.

"You mean Forrest? He's not so bad." I said and watched as he merged off the road onto a dustier trail. I was somewhat familiar with the area.

"I know this place. I walked home on this trail and it took me an hour or so to get home." I told him as I looked around. He smiled and then picked up a bottle of lemonade he had in his cup holder and began to sip from it then he handed it to me and I was utterly taken by his hand motions. "Do you want me to hold this or something?" Brandon suddenly laughed.

"No, Eula, I know you're hot from the heat. Have some." he said and I tensed up.

"No. That is not something we do around here. Why would you want me to drink from you?" I asked. He chuckled, his white teeth shining and his hair blowing from the air from his air condition.

"Look you are my friend, and a woman who looks like she is going to exhaust from the heat. It's not like you're going to give me a disease. You're a classy woman and I don't want you to expire from all of this heat. So drink." he explained and I looked down at the bottle of cool lemonade and I looked up at him and he was smiling as he watched the road and I sighed giving in and taking the drink and taking a small sip of it and handed it back to him and he smiled and just placed his lips around the bottle and finished the rest. I shook my head in mild confusion.

"I don't get you. Why are you doing all of these nice things for me?" I asked and he just shrugged and glanced at me.

"Because it makes me feel good to do nice things for you." he said and I looked down for a moment.

"But I'm black. No one cares about me other then my family and the people I work with." I said and I noticed the car begin to slow down and I watched him as he now looked a bit upset and once the car came to a stop he looked at me with a deep yet hard stare.

"I know you don't believe that given your current family situation. Some people actually care about others no matter what their race. I guess you can call my color blind." he said lightly looking me over. I stared at him for a while and then nodded slowly.

"The whole world should be colorblind." I said softly and he smiled lightly and the next thing that happened made me see stars. Brandon leaned over swiftly and placed the back of his hand on my head and in seconds he pushed our heads together, our lips crashing wildly against each other.

(Author's Notes)

Hey everyone back. I know I've been away for a bit but I hope this chapter sparks things back up again! Enjoy. I enjoy all of your reviews ^.^


	38. Chapter 38

38

I felt my air supply immediately be cut off as I felt soft lips hit mine and I thought I was being attacked. Brandon's hands held mine and I tensed and leaned back only to have him move across the seats and kiss me more. I finally got my hands on his chest and pushed back from him panting hard and ragged. I clutched my chest a bit and felt so full of thoughts and Brandon looked at me confused and panting as well.

"What…what are you doing? It is wrong to do this." I said with a trembling voice. I knew I was lying to myself when I said that but I had to keep him blind to the reason he couldn't do this. He looked me over and began to shake his head.

"I don't care. Every time I leave this town I keep thinking of you alone here with no man in your life, here in a town of prejudice and sometimes I just worry. I've finally came to terms with the facts that I have strong feelings for you and I refuse to go on staying here without you knowing how I really feel about you." he said with a strong tone, his body enclosing around mine and I tensed and touched his chest.

"Brandon…I- I don't know what to say. I can't do this. With you." I said slowly. His movements on me halted a bit and he stared down at me deeply.

"It's because I am white." he stated. I felt a bit of guilt now, but I knew I couldn't let this go any further. Forrest was right and I felt bad for ignoring the signs. I shook my head and looked away for a moment trying to form a clear mind and then I looked at him.

"No it is not that but I am with someone else." I said and watched every movement. He looked so hurt, but he pulled back into his seat.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I should've asked if you had been courted. I'm so sorry." he said cutting on his engine and the car began moving. I simply straightened myself and looked down at my lap. I bit my lip not saying a word the whole ride home. Once he pulled up in front of my house I saw daddy sitting on the front porch with a cigar in his mouth. I got out and began to take the bags from the back seat. Brandon took some bags as well.

"Here let me help you." he said but I only shook my head and took the bags from him.

"No it's okay I got it." I said swiftly and I saw the pained look on his face again, but he nodded and looked down for a second.

"Right uh. I guess I'll see you later then." he said getting in his car and driving out and away. I sighed and walked up the steps and dad stood and took my bags from me.

"Friend of yours?" he asked. I only shrugged and went in the house. I could not even decide what it is we were. I made mashed potatoes and chicken and we saved some to take to Ray tomorrow. I planned to visit him tomorrow after work. For some reason however I did not sleep well. I couldn't. Brandon's feelings kept lurking into my mind and I hate it. I stared at the ceiling and just rubbed my stomach. So I was getting married before the baby arrived and even that wonderful thought made me sad because of Rakes words. I was sure this child was Forrest's baby. It had to be. I closed my eyes and let a tear slide down my cheek. Was this the pressure of the life of white women? Was I somehow being punished for something?

The next day mother dropped me off at the bar and drove off to visit Ray. It was a silent morning really for I stayed to myself. I just did what the customers wanted. I was in a grey dress made of cotton and it kept me feeling very warm. I looked around to see Forrest sweeping and Howard, who was in the back, was now in front of me with a drink in his hand of which I could assume was alcohol.

"What's wrong Eula, you've been quiet." he pointed out and Forrest glanced at me but continued to sweep. I merely shrugged.

"I didn't get much sleep is all. Too much on my mind." I replied and he nodded.

"Like the wedding and everything." he assumed and I nodded with a tired sigh.

"Yeah." I replied and began wiping down the counter.

"Maybe you need the day off." Forrest suggested as he put the broom away and then moved back behind the bar standing beside me. I shook my head for I knew when I wasn't working I was always in a situation I didn't want to be in.

"No I'm okay. I would rather work." I said lightly looking up at Forrest who only nodded looking me over once before moving to the back to his little room. He closed it and I just wiped the counters again.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." Howard said with pleasant smile and I looked at him with a pleasant smile and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied and he nodded once. The day went on longer and once my shift ended, mother was coming to get me so we could go visit Ray. I said good bye to everyone and left the bar. I had decided that I would be telling Ray that I was pregnant but not that I was getting married. Everything was so mixed up, but I had to keep a clear head through it all.

(Authors notes)

So I don't knw why i've thought of cillian murphy as Brandon but that's just me hhaa yeah thigns are a little boring but soon they will heat up as the wedding and the baby grow closer also I am thinking of writing another lawless story if you've all read my bio you know i center around black women and white men. So it'll be probably an ocxhoward fanfic...let me know your thoughts! Enjoy


	39. Chapter 39

39

I sat with Ray for a moment and looked him over. Mom had gone to get some water for him. Ray looked at me for a moment.

"So what's wrong?" he asked lightly. His voice was coming back and I looked at him for a moment, surprised he knew something was wrong. What could I even tell him? I was sleeping with Forrest, I was raped by Rakes, I am marrying Forrest, and I am pregnant with Forrest or Rakes child. I shook my head.

"Do you love me brother?" I asked. I wasn't sure if my brother could handle the news of everything but I figured I would not tell my family about the rape. Ray smiled and placed his hand on my knee.

"Eula you're my sister. Nothing you could do would make me not love you." he replied. I hope he still felt that way after I told him what I had to tell him. I shifted a bit in my chair.

"I'm pregnant Ray." I replied. His eyes flexed for a bit and he didn't seem too alarmed.

"Who's the daddy?" he asked slowly. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Forrest Bondurant." I replied. Now it was silent and I looked at his face to see he was contemplating many things.

"He raped you." he concluded and I winced and shook my head.

"No." I replied. He winced and looked out the window for a second.

"Get out." I heard him whisper. When I didn't move he looked at me with a glare. "GET OUT! I NEED TO THINK!"

I stood from my chair swiftly.

"What's there to think about Ray?" I yelled. He frowned deeply at me.

"I think about what I did wrong for you to up and go fuck some white trash Bondurant boy? God I can't believe how fucking stupid you are to go sleep with that boy. Just leave okay!" he yelled. I didn't think twice about getting up and bursting through the door of the room only to see mom approaching with a cup of water for Ray.

"I'm leaving." I stated and she nodded quickly.

"Okay one sec." she replied and hurried to give Ray his water. I continued to move until I was outside of the hospital. I wanted to be angry at my brother for not understanding, for not accepting what was, but I couldn't. I understood why he was angry. The Bondurant boys were the enemies to the men of my family and I go and sleep with one of them, but you can't fight who you loved. I waited in the car for mom and she finally exited the building and got in the driver's side. She looked at me for a moment.

"You alright?" she asked softly and by the tone of her voice I could tell she knew something had happened between Ray and I. I only nodded.

"Take me by the bar?" I asked and she nodded and started the car. We drove silently and I was happy for it. It gave me some time to think. My wedding was in a month and only my mother would be there because she was the only one who knew I was marrying Forrest. I could only imagine Howard, Jack, Bertha and Cricket being the only family on Forrest's side. When we arrived at the bar I could only see Cricket outside near the barn working on a car. When he saw me he waved and I waved back. Mother looked at me.

"Would you be objective to wearing my wedding dress?" she asked. My eyes flexed at this conversation. Mother was very obsessive about her dresses and her wedding dress was the important one. It was beautiful. I nodded.

"I'll wear it. Since I know wedding's are your favorite I will let you do my hair and everything." I replied. She replied with excitement then let it fade a bit and she rested her hand on my lap.

"Eula this is a happy moment in your life. Your father and brothers don't need to know you are marrying Forrest for that will be later to come. Don't ever let anything stop you from being with this man." she replied. I took in her words and nodded.

"I'll have Forrest drive me back." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay." she said happily and I smiled and got out of the car and watched her drive away. Cricket began limping over to me and I smiled.

"Hey." I replied happily. He smiled back shyly.

"Hey Eula so is it true you're getting married and having a baby?" he asked scratching his head.

"Yes it's true." I replied and began walking towards the bar. The boy followed with a nod.

"Well am I invited?" he asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you are invited." I replied and he smiled with excitement and once we entered the bar we were greeted by Jack and Howard. Forrest was cleaning behind the bar.

"Hey Eula… so how's your brother doing?" Jack asked. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"He'll live." I replied and watched as Cricket accompanied Jack to a table to play cards. Howard was sitting down with a cup of lord knows what. I sat beside him and looked at him and Forrest was right in front of us.

"How are you Howard?" I asked. I remember my dad put him in the hospital and I felt very guilty about that. He shrugged and smiled.

"I can still drink my whiskey so I am wonderful." he said holding up his cup in the air and I smiled.

"Well I'm glad." I replied and looked at Forrest who gave me a small smile before winking which made me blush like a school girl. "How's the business going, you know the bootlegging one?"

"Ha. Great." I heard Jack call out. "We're bringing in more money than ever."

I smiled and nodded before looking at Forrest.

"Rakes is coming down on all the bootleggers though. Shutting them down and trying I intimidate us. The other 'leggers aren't going to stand up for themselves and fight back." he explained. He looked at the table pausing in his wiping movements.

"I'm a Bondurant and we don't lay down for no one." he stated and I smiled and looked at Howard who nodded.

"That's right." he stated. I nodded thinking about my own brothers.

"I can imagine Rakes intimidation on my family was having Ray shot." I replied with mild worry. Forrest nodded calmly.

"Don't you worry now. Rakes will get his I assure you." he replied. I nodded and looked at my stomach forgetting I was having a child for a moment.

"So Forrest would you want a son or a daughter?" I asked. Howard snorted and looked at Howard before grinning.

"Uh. I can't really say. I've never had a kid before." he replied and I nodded with mild relief. I wanted to ask him if he's thought of any names, but I didn't want to put all those thoughts in his head right now. I decided I should be getting home so I can talk to mom about secret wedding plans.

"I'm going to head home." I replied. Forrest's head lifted and he looked at me.

"I'll drive you." he said and I nodded and we went out to his truck and once we were both in he drove off.

"Um Eula I was wondering…why don't you stay at the bar in the extra room?" he asked. I tilted my head and looked at him. Was he asking me to move in with him?

"What brought this on?" I asked. His eyes scanned the road for a second.

"With Rakes coming down on all the bootleggers this mean the law will be coming down on us and your brothers if they still continue doing what they're doing. I just want to make sure you're safe and I want you close to me." he explained and I looked at him deeply for a second before nodding.

"Okay, but it won't be no easy thing." I told. He nodded.

"Yeah I know. You just talk to your dad." he told. I nodded and once we arrived at my house I looked at Forrest for a moment.

"I worry about you sometimes. With all the bootlegging and stuff." I replied. He gave me a calm look and patted my lap.

"We'll be fine. We always are. Go on now." he replied before leaning in and kissing me softly. I replied gently to the kiss then got out of the truck and moved up on the porch. The car was gone and I wasn't sure if Arliss was home. I went inside and looked around.

"Mom?" I asked.

"In my room honey." I heard her reply and I moved down the hall and into my parent's bed room where I saw mom in the closet rummaging through some boxes. I came over to her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your father and Arliss went to go visit Ray." she told. I nodded wondering if Ray would tell Arliss about my pregnancy. Who knew what he would do once he found out. "Found it." I tilted my head.

"Found what?" I asked. She pulled out a white gown and turned to me. It was very sparkly and there was an upside down triangle patch in the middle of the chest area which had a thin layer of see through fabric on it.

"My wedding dress. You'll be wearing it pretty soon. When's the wedding?" she asked.

"May 23th." I replied. She arched a brow.

"A day after your birthday? Well it's going to be a good two days for you. Here try it on." she replied. I nodded and took off my clothes feeling a bit exciting to be wearing such a dress. Once I was in my bra and panties I took the dress and took my time putting it on. I felt it hug my curves just right and it flowed to my ankles and I turned and stepped out of the closet and looked at mother who covered her mouth with flawless fingernails.

"Oh you look beautiful. I can't wait to see you on the day of your wedding." she replied. I smiled and looked myself over.

"Oh it's beautiful mother." I replied. She smiled and looked me over. In seconds we heard the door open and I felt myself panic a bit. Father and Arliss were back.

"Hurry take off the dress." Mother said and I nodded and took off the dress and got back in my other dress and she hurried and put the dress away and we hurried from the room and met the boys in the hall.

"Hey how's Ray doing?" I asked. Arliss looked at me with a smirk.

"He's doing well. Didn't say much, but I figured as much." he told. I wasn't sure if Ray had told him or if Arliss was holding back, but either way I could tell in his eyes he knew something. My father put his coat over the couch.

"He'll be out in a couple of days. I need to head on out. Old man Willard needs a few deer to eat so I'm going to go hunt for some. Arliss you coming along?" he asked. Arliss nodded.

"Sure pa. Just let me go change my shoes." he said and moved passed me towards his room. Mother nodded.

"I'll start dinner." she said and moved into the kitchen. I was left standing in the hallway. I had to ask dad soon about moving out, but I knew that would have to wait. The family was under stress enough about Ray getting shot and now that I'm pregnant I wasn't sure they'd let me out of their sights. I turned and moved to Arliss' room and I watched as he put on his boots. I leaned on the door and watched him. He glanced at me before looking back at his shoes.

"Never thought I'd be an uncle so early in my life." he replied and I wondered if he was mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked softly and he leaned back and just looked forward before slowly shaking his head.

"Nah. What you do is your thing. I may not like the daddy, but you're my sister and I love you all the same. I told Ray the same thing. He'll come around." he said and left out the room after patting my shoulder. I sighed with relief happy that most of my family had accepted this. Now I had to deal with getting married without being caught and avoiding Rakes the whole time. Seeing him would only stress me out and that was something I knew I wouldn't need.

8888888

Author's notes

Sorry I've been away for a while but im going to be updating as much as I can enjoy!


	40. Chapter 40

40

May 22nd

I had never seen the sun shine so brightly up in the sky. I was standing in the field in front of the house. The sky was so blue and no cloud plagued it. I looked down at my sun yellow dress. I had a small bump forming and I was worried I wouldn't fit my dress for tomorrow. Momma was the only one who knew. Ray was out of the hospital now and for a day or two he wasn't talking to me, but after that day he came around. He still didn't like the Bondurants and neither did my dad. He was still furious Forrest got me pregnant, but he said nothing on my behalf. I was still worried on how I should bring up the whole Rakes incident. I couldn't bring myself to say anything now. There was too much sunshine in my life to worry about such darkness.

I knew I would tell them soon, but right now I would hold my tongue. My folks had a big surprise for me, but they wouldn't tell me what it was. All they said was we were going out for my birthday. My eyes were connected on the sky still.

"Eula come on now. We have other guests waiting at this place." I heard my father call out from the car. I turned and looked at him and smiled. The wind was blowing my curls which were pinned up by bobby pins. I nodded and began to walk over towards the car. Arliss was waiting outside the car while Ray was already inside. I got to sit in the middle I assumed. Everyone was dressed up. Dad was in his Chicago suit with his Fedora hat on. Mother had on a red dress with her nice pearl necklace on. The boys were also in suits and everything. I got in the car and so did Arliss then dad. He reversed from the driveway and began to drive down the road.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Father smirked.

"We are going to an Italian restaurant." he replied. I nodded.

"And you said guests were going to be there?" I asked. Did dad invite some of his friends? Did he invite the Bondurants?

"You ask too many questions. You'll see when we get there." he said and I sighed and nodded. Mother turned to me.

"Your presents are in the trunk and you can open them once we get there." she said with excitement. I smiled and nodded. Ray scoffed and smirked.

"One of the presents we can't hide." he said. Arliss shushed him.

"Shut up Ray you're going to ruin the surprise." he said. Ray glared at him.

"How am I going to ruin it, I ain't said nothing yet." he said. Dad waved his hand.

"Quiet you two." he said and the boys stopped their bickering. It was not long before we were in town. I have never eaten at an Italian restaurant before. As we drove into a parking lot I looked around and noticed some familiar cars, cars from Chicago. Who was all here? We all got out and mother came over and placed her white gloved hands over my eyes. I then felt hands grab my own and I was being pulled.

"Present number one." Mother said and I smiled letting myself be guided around and in seconds my hands were dropped and mom pulled her hands back and I saw a shiny white car in front of me and my eyes widened the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my god. Is this for me?" I asked excitingly and looked at my family's bright faces and they nodded and I couldn't believe it. I began to walk around the car.

"Oh my god this must have cost you a lot of money." I said looking at them. Father grinned.

"That gift is not from us." he said and pointed over to the brick house which was the Italian restaurant and I looked over to see a familiar man dressed up in a black suit. It was Al Capone. My eyes widened.

"It's my gift." he stated.

"Mr. Capone!" I yelled and moved over towards him. He laughed happily and embraced me.

"Happy birthday, Eula." he said. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for getting me a car. It was really nice of you." I said and he nodded.

"You're about to be nineteen. You're a woman and a woman needs a nice car." he stated. My family began to walk over and Mr. Capone smiled at my father. "Your father here told me your birthday was coming so I made reservations here for us all to eat here. I even ordered you a chocolate cake." he added and tapped the tip of my nose with his finger.

I smiled even brighter and looked at dad who nodded at Mr. Capone.

"Thanks for everything Al." he said. Mr. Capone nodded.

"Well let's get inside and eat." he replied and we all entered the restaurant and it was so beautiful inside and I saw many white people eating too. They looked at me with mild glares, but ignored them. There was a long rectangular table with a white table cloth. Some of Mr. Capone's associates were sitting at the table and when they saw me they smiled and waved. We all sat down and Mr. Capone sat at one end of the table and my father sat at the other end. I sat in the middle of the right side. We all ordered drinks and everything was well until the manager started walking up. He didn't look to happy and we all got quiet to see what he wanted.

"We don't serve to coloreds in this place. If she wants to eat she can go around back and pick it up front there." he said pointing at me. My heart sank and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Are you serious?" my mother said and everyone began chatter with disapproval. The manager raised his hands.

"Now I don't want no trouble. She is disturbing the other guests." he explained. I looked around now at the other tables and saw white couples and white families look at us. Father glared.

"It is my daughter's birthday today and we came here to eat your food and have a good time." he said. I looked down now feeling so low and afraid.

"I don't care if it's her last day on earth she ain't eating in my restaurant." the tall man said acidly.

"Well then let me make this clear to you then," Mr. Capon suddenly said causing everyone to be silence. His hat was on the table and his jacket was on the back of his chair. He had his fingers crossed together. "Either we all eat in here together…or I will see to it no one ever eats in your establishment and if I sense foul play with any of our food I will burn this place down."

His voice was dark and very angry and the manager tensed now and only nodded.

"Y-yes sir." he said and left the area. Everyone was quiet. This wasn't new to us we were all a Chicago family and we let no one intimate us. After seconds of silence my mom clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Well how about we open presents." she said. Mr. Capone raised his glass.

"I agree." he commented. Mother and father got up and left to get the presents from the car. A female waitress came over and took our food orders and Arliss ordered for my parents. Once the woman took our orders and left my folks came back in with many boxes, both large and small boxes. All of them were wrapped in pretty wrapping paper with large bows. I smiled and looked at them as they were set on the table since there nothing but plates and drinks on the table. Father picked up the large purple one.

"Gotta open your old man's first." he said and I smile and stood up and began to unwrap the box and then I removed the top and my eyes widened as I was met with fur. I pulled the object out and saw it was a brown fur coat.

"Oh my god dad this is beautiful." I told. Everyone nodded and agreed. Mr. Capone smiled.

"Nice Dohn, she'll need it for the cold." he told. I smiled and hugged my father before putting the coat back in the box. Mother handed me three small boxes.

"Here open mine next." she said with excitement. I nodded and opened the first box. In it were diamond earrings. In the second was a beautiful necklace with a diamond shaped pendent on the end. The last box was a gold bracelet.

"Wow mom they are gorgeous." I replied and she clapped.

"Only the best for my baby." she said. Ray stood up and handed me a medium sized box and handed it to me.

"This is from both Arliss and I." he said and I smiled and took the box and noticed the weight.

"Oh it's heavy I wonder what it is." I replied and I opened the box and tore away the wrapping paper and pulled out whatever it was only to reveal it was a silver gun.

"Ray!" I yelled in mild shock and now my mother's eyes widened.

"You got her a gun?" she asked. Ray smirked.

"Oh yeaaah." he said and Arliss laughed now. Mr. Capone spit out his wine and laughed hard.

"Oh now that's a gift." he said. Father and the rest of the men laughed and clapped.

"That's my boys." he said. Arliss handed me a small box.

"The bullets are in here." he said with a smile. The gun was shiny with a black handle and I could not believe they got me a gun.

"Oh my god. You bought me a gun." I said quickly putting it back in the box so I wouldn't alarm others.

"Hell yeah I did. She knows how to shoot so might as well get her a gun too. Daddy you got mom a gun for your anniversary didn't you?" Arliss asked and dad nodded proudly.

"Yes I did." he replied and I placed the gun box with the other boxes and we moved them to the floor. Mr. Capone was cleaning himself up.

"Well this is an interesting party." he said and I laughed and once the food came we all began talking and sharing stories with each other. No one brought up the Bondurant boys or the boys didn't say anything about their bootlegging business. This was honestly the best day of my life. My pasta was delicious and none of us left until it was really late. One of Mr. Capone's friends gave me a white purse to conceal my new weapon if I had to. He had no idea how happy I was about the purse. When we were home I showered and got in my nightgown and lied on my bed holding the gun I had. It had no bullets so it gave me relief when I looked at it and touched it and explored it.

There was a knock on my door and I looked up.

"Come in." I replied. The door opened and in came my father and he smiled and sat down at the end of my bed and rubbed my legs which were beneath the covers.

"Hey." he replied. I smiled.

"Hi." I replied. He sighed and looked down for a moment and then back up.

"I just want you to know that I am glad you didn't hide your pregnancy from us…well you couldn't for long, but you told us early instead of waiting for your stomach to show us. You can tell me anything you know that right?" he asked. I took in his words and nodded.

"Of course dad." I replied and he nodded and leaned over and kissed my forehead before looking at my gun.

"You know how to shoot that thing?" he asked. I nodded.

"Arliss and Ray taught me long ago." I replied. He nodded once and got up from my bed.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow when I come home from work." he replied. I nodded.

"Okay night." I replied and he smiled more then left. I sighed knowing I should've told him about Rakes, but that would just mean more bloodshed and I wanted him to myself so I could put a bullet in his head. I thought about tomorrow. It was coming and coming fast once I slept. We decided the time would be around nine because that's when both my brothers and dad went to work. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was just so happy that I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep, but all my thinking helped me pass out.

8888

Author's notes

And now we have finally gotten to the last chapter that is before the wedding. Haha I don't know why but im a bit excited for the wedding scene and I have no idea how it's going to end so wish me luck and enjoy!


	41. Chapter 41

41

I woke up to the sun again and it felt wonderful. I sat up slowly and looked around to see if anything changed in my room. Everything was the same. I slowly lifted my pillow to see my gun still there. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said in a tired tone and my mother came in with a smile and behind her, to my surprise, was Bertha smiling at me. I smiled back at the two.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked. Mother came into my room and Bertha followed. She was in a nice white dress with her hair pinned back with flower hair clips. Mother was also in a beige colored dress with makeup already on her face.

"The boys are all out of the house and we need to get you ready." Mother told. Bertha smiled.

"I set up everything at this pretty field for you. The guys are getting ready now so now we just have to prepare and escort the bride." she said happily and I nodded knowing today was the big day.

"Okay well I'll take a shower then." I told. Mom nodded.

"I have breakfast for you on the table when you get out. Then we can dress you and do your hair and makeup." She told and I nodded and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

"Come on Bertha I have some breakfast for us too." I heard mother say before I cut on the shower. After I cleaned up I put on my bra and panties then I put on a robe and moved down stairs joining the other girls at the table.

"So are you excited Eula? You're finally getting married." Mother said happily. I nodded eating some eggs.

"Yes. I'm very happy." I replied and Bertha nodded.

"Forrest is a lucky man, even if he is all silent and keeps his emotions hidden." she said with a smile. I didn't know a single thing about getting married so I wasn't even sure how this would go, but upon hearing talk about Forrest's emotions made me smile for he showed some emotions towards me. We all had some pancakes and then it was time to dress me up. I put on the dress in my room then sat at my vanity mirror while Bertha did my hair and mother did my makeup. Half of my hair was pulled back in tight bun and the other half was down and Bertha hot ironed it so it would curl at the tips. She even put this hair flower ring around my bun. The dress was beautiful now then it was on my weeks ago. My stomach was still small enough to fit and for that I was grateful.

Mother was putting this brown powder on my face, blush and eye liner too. She was dolling me up for a party it seems.

"Okay your hair is done." Bertha said. Mom put a light shade of lipstick on me before nodding.

"And so is your face." she said happily. I smiled and stood up and looked at the two women and they smiled with happiness.

"Oh you are gorgeous." Bertha said and mother nodded.

"Alright ladies lets go. Bertha you can drive us to the spot." Mother said and Bertha nodded and we all moved from the house and got in my car. I sat in the back though while Mother and Bertha ruled the front. As the car moved I was inhaling softly trying to calm down.

"So how does this work? I just walk down the alter?" I asked. Mother nodded.

"Yes. It will be very different from the weddings I've been to." she said. I wanted to roll my eyes but I held it back.

"Because it was all white right?" I asked. Mother nodded slowly and before I knew it Bertha drove us onto a trail. I looked up at all the trees. Today they looked beautiful. The sun was hidden above them and I looked down at my stomach rubbing it for a moment. There was a child inside me, but I knew before it was born I will find out who the father really was and I wasn't very sure how to find that out. I then heard mother gasp.

"Oh my god, Eula look." I heard her say. I looked up to see a bright field a head of us and I could seen an alter and a long red carpet with chairs on either side of the carpet. There were one of those large white fence things at the end of the alter. I've seen them many times in magazines. I could see a few people down there.

"Wow Bertha how'd you set this up?" I asked her and I could see her smile.

"Oh I have my ways." she said happily. "Well I see Forrest is standing up there already so now we just need to walk you."

I then realized I had no one to give me away. I leaned forward on the car placing my hand on the back of their seat.

"Mom who's going to give me away?" I asked and mother turned to me patting my hands with a smile.

"It's okay honey I will." she replied and I nodded. I was a bit sad however that my brothers and father could not see me getting married. They accepted Forrest was the father, but that's all they accepted. The car stopped a few feet away from the red carpet and everything and I looked to my left to see Forrest waiting for me and Howard was standing in front of the alter with a book in his hands. I remembered Forrest said Howard would marry us. Bertha got out of the car and opened my door for me. Mother came around and took my hand. Bertha smiled and looked me over.

"I'm going to go sit with Jack now." she said and I nodded and mother wrapped her arm around me. Beneath us were flowers that covered most of the grass and it lead up to the red carpet.

"You ready hon?" she asked.

"I've been ready all my life." I replied and she began to take a few steps forward and I followed her and as the red carpet grew closer I began to feel my heart beat increase. I looked to my left to see Bertha and Jack and Cricket sitting there looking at me with bright eyes and deep smiles. Jack was in a grey suit and so was Cricket and I looked forward seeing Forrest was in a black suite with his hair slick and shiny and Howard was in a brown suit with the bible open and I could feel the excitement growing inside me as he grew closer to me. It was warm all around me and I only looked at his face. He looked tensed and nervous I could tell. Finally mother and I were in front of him and she gave Forrest a quick nod before moving to sit in a chair in front of the others.

I stood in front of him now and he just looked down at me and I couldn't help but admire how nice he looked.

"You're in a suit." I replied and he made a mumbled sound.

"It was my father's….don't stare at it." he mumbled and I hid my smile and looked up at his chest and that's when I saw the pendent Mr. Capone gave me to me stitched into his coat and I smiled even more with happiness.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today two combine these two…beautiful souls in holy matrimony." Howard started and hearing him call us beautiful souls made both Forrest and I look at him with arched brows. Howard only smirked and continued speaking on about love and relationship and commitment. As he spoke I caught Forrest's eyes on me again and I looked up at him with a small smile and he didn't smile back, but I saw nothing, but love and warmth in his eyes.

I use to be afraid of him when we first arrived here. I wondered why he looked at me, why he was always trying to prove he didn't dislike black people. I wondered why he always tried to convince me that belonged in both the black and white world, but I knew why. I will always be in the black and nothing can ever change that, but then again I belong in the white world too. He was in that world and so was my family. I could see his warm, bearded lips, crack into a smile so I could feel that Howard would be talking to us directly. Howard smiled at Forrest.

"Present the ring please." he told and my eyes widened as Forrest pulled out a silver ring with diamonds encrusted all around it. I felt a bit of panic now. I didn't know we were getting rings.

"I didn't get a ring." I whispered and he smiled as he put it on the ring finger of my right hand.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered to me and I could only smile as I looked at the ring. It was so beautiful and I wondered if it belonged to his family or he actually bought it for me.

"Eula Kincade do you take Forrest Bondurant as your lawfully wedded husband to love from now onto eternity?" I heard Howard ask and I smiled more. Not only were we combined in love, but it was like our families were combining as well.

"I do." I replied and now I felt Forrest's lips curved into a deep smile. I could see Howard, out of the corner or my eye, smiling deeply. I had never voiced those twp words to anyone before and it felt wonderful saying it to him.

"And do you Forrest Bondurant take Eula Kincade to be your lawfully wedded wife from now onto eternity?" Howard asked looking at Forrest now and then my eyes turned back to his and I saw Forrest smile even bigger.

"I do." he replied. I smiled showing white teeth and everyone around us smiled with delight. Howard gave us a proud smile.

"Well by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband…and wife. You may kiss the bride." he announced. Forrest leaned in and kissed my passionately and I wrapped my arms around him softly pulling him closer and Howard hollered with happiness and mom and the rest of them clapped. I couldn't believe it. He was mine and I was his forever. We pulled back and smiled at each other and I felt flower petals being sprinkled over us and I looked up to see Bertha and Cricket were throwing flowers from big white bags on us. I smiled at them and mother came up to us and smiled at Forrest.

"My daughter chose well." she said with a bright smile and looked at me. Forrest nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Kincade." he said and mother nodded.

"Well you have my daughter for the whole day and night." she informed and Forrest nodded.

"I have the perfect place for us. With your permission I'd like to take Eula there." he told. I chuckled and mother grinned.

"She is your wife. You no longer have to ask me to take her place." she told.

"You see now I find that funny," a familiar voice told. "Because I'm sure that's the father's decision to decide where the daughter gets to go with trouble making men."

Everyone looked up now with utter shock to see my father standing there with Arliss and Ray right behind him. There was nothing but tense bodies in the area. Oh god help me now.


	42. Chapter 42

42

My heart was pounding fast as I looked at my father and brothers. Of course they didn't look happy and I didn't expect them to be here. Forrest's arm wrapped around my waist tight and I leaned in towards him.

"Oh we got trouble." I could hear Howard mumbling. Mother was in front of us.

"Honey what are you doing here?" she asked. Father frowned.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's wedding. She is my one and only little girl." he replied. I could feel so much tension in my body and Forrest's grip tightened on my side as if he didn't even plan to let me move or go. Mother looked baffled.

"How did you find out?" she asked. My father looked at me as if she were crazy.

"How did I find out? Well me see here…I come home early because I had no job offers today…I go into our room and your wedding dress is missing and there was make up all over Eula's vanity dresser. Now I says to myself "Well Dohn…Your wife couldn't be getting married so who is the only female in this house besides you whose old enough to wed someone?" Oh that's right I have a daughter who's getting married to this Bondurant fuck!" he yelled pointing his finger at Forrest and I tensed hearing the Chicago side. Forrest now raised his hand and waved it around.

"Now now there's no need to be going around name calling. Eula is nineteen now. She can make her own decisions." he said. Ray scoffed.

"Clearly pregnancy and marriage weren't her best choices." he said with mild authority. Mother raised her hand silencing him.

"Dohn this not about rivalry anymore. Forrest is right and he's proven himself on numerous occasions that he can protect our daughter. Like I told you long ago, you can either reject this or pick it up and run with it because she is going to do what she wants regardless of how we feel about it." she explained. Father still looked unconvinced and I raised my head.

"Dad." I said lightly catching his attention and he looked my way. "I know you don't like the Bondurants because they challenge your authority…I don't expect you to like them now that I am married to Forrest, but I still just want you to be able to accept this and not turn me away."

My father's eyes softened and he began to soften and he slowly confronted me and Forrest very slowly released my waist and I slowly walked up to him. Father gave a sad smile looking me over now.

"Well…you do look very beautiful in your momma's dress." he replied. I wasn't sure if that meant he would accept this. "Well I may not like this group of boys…but I will accept the fact that you married him."

My eyes sparkled and I leaned in and hugged him and he hugged me back slowly before pulling back.

"If you're going to be out I want you home by tomorrow afternoon." he said and I nodded and he turned and moved towards the boys, patting Ray's back and telling them to leave with him. Mother smiled at me.

"I'm going with your father you two have fun. I'll take your car home." she told and kissed my cheek before following after dad. I smiled more and looked at Forrest and he looked almost shocked.

"Well…that was awkward." he told. Howard came up behind us and placed his hand on our shoulders.

"Well glad that's out of the way. I thought I was going to have to bust some heads. No offense Eula." he said. I smiled.

"None taken." I told him. He smiled and hugged us for a second and Forrest looked uncomfortable.

"Well you two have fun. Forrest we have everything set up in the forest for you two so go on." he said. My eyes flexed.

"What's going on in the forest?" I asked. Jack smiled coming up to us with Bertha and Cricket.

"Oh we had to plan some kind of after wedding plan for you two. It's up high in the mountains. You won't believe how beautiful it is at night." he explained.

"Alright Jack don't go spoiling the surprise." Forrest said. I smiled at the thought of the mountains.

"Thanks you guys and I should probably go and get something else to wear." I told. Forrest shook his head with a small smile.

"I have some clothes for you." he said before looking at Jack and Howard. "Ya'll going to clean this up?"

Bertha nodded.

"Yes we all have this under control." she said happily and hugged me. "Oh congratulations."

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh thank you." I said happily. When she pulled back Cricket was in her place and he hugged me back happily.

"I'm happy for you Eula." he said. I smiled.

"Oh thank you Cricket." I said lovingly and pulled back. Forrest put his hand on my back.

"Alright now we should head on up before it gets dark. It's an hour drive." he told. I was shocked to think Jack and Howard drove up into the mountains just to make a camp site for Forrest and I. I nodded and we began to move to his truck. Nothing, but excitement was in my stomach. He helped me into the truck before getting in himself. I smiled down at his chest as I looked at the pendent.

"I can't believe you wore it to our wedding." I said. Forrest looked at me confused for a second and I lifted my hand and slid my fingers over the pendent and he gave a small smile and placed his hand over mine.

"It holds meaning to me." he said and I smiled and he started the truck and we began driving.

8888888

Author's notes

Sooo the story is taking some good turns and everything…for now. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter of Author's notes but if you listen to the song Reaching by Audiomachine as soon as you read the part where Eula is walking on the red carpet then it will make the chapter better because it nothing but music.

Also I am writing the Forbidden Affairs with Howard and Oc. So I hope you guys start reading that. I will be updating it more when K vs. B starts coming to a close.


	43. Chapter 43

43

I kept my eyes on the road thinking none of the area around us looked the same and we were in a different area probably miles from the town.

"Um." Forrest suddenly mumbled and I looked at him and he seemed somewhat embarrassed for some reason.

"What is it?" I asked. He swallowed a bit.

"Well…soon you'll be showing and soon you'll have the baby. What are we calling it?" he asked and I could hear the shear awkwardness in his tone. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked forward thinking we had much road left so now was a good time to think of some names.

"I don't know. How about if it's a girl I name it and if it's a boy you name it." I told. He tilted his head before nodding.

"I never named anything before let alone my own kid…what color is it gonna be?" he asked. I looked down at my stomach that still wasn't very big for my wedding dress.

"Maybe it will be a light skinned baby." I said and Forrest nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"What would you name it if it were a girl?" he asked. I looked up as if thinking to myself.

"I would name her…" I paused for a moment looking down then back up and smiled at him. "Eve."

He arched a brow and looked at me.

"Eve? Like Adam and Eve?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I had a doll whose name was Eve. It had hard porcelain skin and bright blonde curls with blue eyes. I wouldn't mind that name." I told and looked at him now. "What if it was a boy, what would you name him?"

By now Forrest had leaned back in his seat and tilted his head as if thinking.

"I'd name him Thomas." he stated and I nodded liking the name.

"Eve Bondurant…Thomas Bondurant." I said thinking both the names sounded wonderful. Forrest's hand wrapped around mine and I smiled at him and felt the truck start to turn on a trail moving up into the trees. By now the sun was setting and things started to look dark, but the truck finally stopped and I could see a bunch of logs formed around each other and a large tent. A few bags were in front of the tent as well and Forrest and I began to step out of the truck. My…husband tucked his hands in his pockets and pointed his forehead at the bags.

"There's some clothes in there, we can get dressed." he told and I nodded and watched as he began to take off his suit and everything and I hid my smile before slowly slipping out of my dress and folding it and putting it in the passenger's side of the truck. I would not want my mother's dress getting dirty. Although I couldn't say anything for the shoes. It was warm still and I turned to look at Forrest to see he only had his pants on and he was staring at me. I was a bit confused by his random action, until I noticed I was only in my bra and panties and he was only in his pants.

"What's on your mind?" I asked lightly and he looked down as if embarrassed from being caught at staring. He slowly looked up and gave a small smile.

"You." he replied and held his hand out to me. I smiled and closed the door of the truck and began to walk over towards him and slowly my hand moved into his and I looked down at my hand for it was the one that held his ring upon my finger, the ring that titled me his wife. He pulled me closed and snaked his other arm around my back pulling me closer to him and he placed his forehead against mine and kissed me gently.

"I thought being able to take life was the happiest thing I could learn to do…You being here with me is more important than my bootlegging business, than my bar, than anything I could ever be given." he mumbled and I closed my eyes at his words.

"You'll be a wonderful father Forrest Bondurant." I said lightly and he kissed me again but it was deeper than before it was full of passion and love.

"And you a wonderful mother…Eula Bondurant." he mumbled against my lips and I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up slowly and moved us into the tent. My lips did not depart from his as we began to sink to our knees together. His hands roamed my body as his fingers reached up and unhooked my bra. My fingers were busy with his pants. I guess we would be getting dressed later. Once my bra and his pants were gone I pulled back for a split second, which confused him, and began to pull the pins from my hair and the top half bun, slowly fell to meet the other half of my hair and I pulled Forrest's lips back to mine and he maneuvered us to the blankets and pillows. I was a tad nervous about him being on top because of my small bump and Forrest seemed to be thinking the same because he immediately rolled me on top of him and I felt his tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance and I opened it slowly letting my tongue meet his.

Soft moans escaped our lips as I let my hips slowly move against his underwear covered hips. His hands gripped my hips moving them harder and faster against his and I gasped at the pleasure that sparked inside me. I felt my hips comply and I gripped his cheeks letting our tongues play with each other more. In seconds I felt him rip off my panties and I pulled down his underwear. Everything was fast and no words were spoken. I lightly laid my chest on his and he gently bit my bottom lip. In seconds I felt my vagina take his penis inside me and I inhaled softly as he filled me all the way to the hilt.

Forrest grunted lightly and wrapped his arms around my back moving my body with his and I started to grind my body on his, panting lightly as our bodies moved against one another. I never felt so hot before, not even after the first time we had sex. We moved harder and faster, my panting and his grunting growing louder and faster. My nails dug into his shoulders and I could tell he wanted to be on top because of his hard thrusts.

"You okay?" he asked in a raspy voice against me and I nodded, my hips bucking against him making him growl a bit.

"Yeah." I whispered moaning more as our bodies slapped harder and faster against each other. I was already close and I leaned up so I was looking down on him and I started grinding my hips against his, my hair falling over my shoulders covering my breasts and I kept my hands on his stomach while his hands gripped my waist tighter. The friction we made was perfect and exciting and my heart was racing. I was drawing closer to my orgasm and Forrest pushed harder and faster and before I knew it he flipped us and my head was met with the soft pillows. He didn't lay on me but instead looked down on me and kissed me one time before sitting up and pulling my hips up thrusting harder into me.

My head fell back I screamed in bliss as my fingers gripped the blankets and my body moved with his thrusts. I looked at his face for a second. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrating on each thrust and his face seemed to be wrapped up in a heated wave of pleasure. Before I could think I felt a wave of pleasure hit me and Forrest slammed into me one time before I felt his seed spill into me again. My heart was pounding beyond belief and Forrest lightly set my hips down and moved and lied beside me pulling me into his embrace and I trembled a bit from my orgasm, but I felt so safe in his arms and I closed my eyes. He kissed my head softly and then started to close his eyes. Finally he and I were one and no one would tear us apart…

December-7 months later…

8888888

Alright so now time is skipping forward. Sorry it's been a while since an update but college life is my one priority but always know I will update Enjoy my lovely readers!


	44. Chapter 44

44

December-7 months Later-

I never thought I could look so large. My stomach was a round orb of ebony flesh. Snow had been falling like heavy rain and Forrest and Howard and even Jack did their best to keep me warm since I did live at the bar now. My father hated the idea, but mother helped keep him at bay. Arliss and Ray came over from time to time to check on me. Mother did as well, but father never came. He was upset that I moved out, but it was to be expected he knew I was going to move with my husband. Jack quieted down on his bootlegging business since the heavy snow was coming and they already have enough liquor made to still make money.

Rakes was going to target the Bondurants soon, but after he heard word that there were other bootleggers hiding up in the snowy mountains he went for them instead. Ray and Arliss had stopped after Ray had been shot. They don't mess with the business anymore. It was like he was purposely taking out the lower bootleggers until the point Jack and the others were the only ones left. Like they'd be the trophy to end all of this madness. I was sweeping up in the bar doing the usual. I could hardly see the ground my stomach was so big and even momma was surprised to how big I was. Jack and Bertha were in town and Forrest was in the back. Howard was looking me over from his corner of the bar and he got up and came over to me.

"Let me get that Eula." he said. I chuckled up at him at his offer.

"Howard, you have never swept a day in your life. Why now would you choose to help me?" I teased. Howard huffed.

"Come on you're having my niece or nephew and I don't want you to have to work. You should be taking a day off." he told. I grinned and was going to object when my eyes fell over to Forrest who was in his chair counting money. His hat propped up perfectly on his head. I decided to make the old drunk work. I smirked.

"Okay." I said and handed him the broom and began to waddle my way into the back room and slowly I leaned over and placed my arms on Forrest's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hm." he replied and I grinned and moved around to his side and he turned to me, but was met with my stomach and he just stared at it for a moment before putting his money down on the table and just lifting his hands and slowly moving them over my stomach.

"Are you supposed to be this big?" he asked. I chuckled not really knowing. I have only seen a few pregnant white women back in Chicago. My hands slowly fell onto his hands.

"I don't think so. Mother said she was not even this big with Arliss or Ray. Maybe we are having twins." I told and Forrest's eyes widened a bit.

"Mm…two." he said as if lost in thought about it. That would be interesting to have two kids. I felt something move inside and I gasped.

"Forrest the baby's kicking." I said. He nodded slowly keeping his eyes on my stomach.

"I know…I feel it." he said in a low tone and he rubbed my stomach slowly and I smiled at how interested he seemed in my stomach. I felt a presence near and I looked up to see Howard looking in at us with mild excitement and I smiled.

"Would you like to come feel too?" I asked and Forrest looked up and over at Howard and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Howard come over and feel." he said and Howard smiled and came over and set the broom aside and moved down and set his hands in the middle of my stomach and his eyes widen. The baby was still somewhat kicking.

"Oh my god." he said breathlessly with a large smile and he looked up and moved away. "Wow you're gonna have a baby really soon. This is too crazy."

I smiled and looked down at my stomach.

"Yes. I'm going to have a baby. It's going to hurt a lot." I replied and Forrest stood up.

"Now now, don't think about that. I'll be there with you and so will Howard and Jack and the rest of your family." he assured and kissed my forehead. I smiled more at his words and then the door of the store opened up and we all looked to see Ray and Arliss standing around. I was not expecting to see them today so seeing them now made me smile. I moved over towards them and Forrest and Howard followed. My brothers had smiles on their faces and in unison they opened their arms and embraced me and I leaned into their cold bodies. Their bodies were peppered with snow and I pulled back.

"Hey." I said happily. "What are you doing here?"

Ray smiled.

"We're running errands for mom just picking up a few things, wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to come." he explained. It's been a few months since I did anything with them and I thought grocery shopping would be perfect. I nodded and was about to agree, but Forrest was at my side.

"Too cold, Eula doesn't need to be out in such harsh weather. When the snow stops then she can go out." he explained. Arliss frowned.

"She's not going to be out in the cold all day. We know how to take care of our little sister." he said with a deep stare. Howard glared at him easing up behind me more. Ray lifted his head.

"We won't be out long. Thirty minutes the most." he said and I was shocked he was trying to negotiate with my husband. I looked at Forrest's face to see it was hard and unconvinced, but he nodded nonetheless, but not even then did he nod with permission.

"Alright." he said and turned and moved back into his little office. My siblings and I smiled with excitement like when we were kids and they helped me towards the door. Ray gave me his jacket, which was warm from already wearing it, and the two helped me to dad's car. My car was covered in snow and parked by Forrest's truck and once I was inside the back seat the two got in the front and we drove on.

"Man I can't believe we're going to be uncles. Man this is exciting."Arliss told. I smiled and kept my hands on my stomach for a moment.

"Yes soon I will be done with the small cramps and aches and pains that come with the pregnancy." I told. Arliss laughed and looked at me.

"So what color do you think it'll be?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well I am not sure. I have never seen a colored and white baby mix before." I told him. I noticed Ray hadn't said anything and I wondered what he was thinking or if he was just listening all together. We drove into town and the snow was lightly falling now. I knew Ray must be cold when they helped me out and we were all inside the store I thanked him and gave the coat back.

"Don't mention it. You can wear it on the way back to the bar." he said. He handed me the list of what we needed and I began to move down the aisles ignoring the stares of white men and women who didn't approve of my pregnancy or the fact that I came in with two white men. I knew they were wondering if one of them was the father.


	45. Chapter 45

45

The boys got the milk and the eggs and other heavy items, while I got the seasonings and the fruit we needed. I heard faint whispering and looked up two see two women looking at me with sneers and commenting on my stomach. I kept my head down however and continued to look. It seemed when a white woman was pregnant it was a beautiful thing, but when a Negro is pregnant, it's disgusting and an abomination. I continued to move on until I was back near the front of the store and I looked out the large window on the side and saw a face paling site. Charlie Rakes was standing at another store talking with another police man. He was still in a grey suit with slick hair and hatred in his eyes. He had on a grey coat that was slick and shiny. I felt my hand move to my stomach as thoughts sunk into my head about what he had done.

I could hear it so clearly in my head…

_"Are you going to cum Eula?" he asked, "Tell me you're going to cum."_

_He rubbed my clit even harder and I felt it all building up inside me._

_"I'm gonna cum." I whimpered and he gripped my hips slamming our bodies together and I was I cried out even louder._

_"I'm going to cum inside." he said. I groaned now and began to shake my head._

_"No don't cum inside!" I panted and he continued to thrust deeper._

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I brought my mind back to reality only to see Charlie looking dead at me with a serious glare. I felt paralyzed by his stare and in seconds I saw him starting to walk onto the snowy street towards the store and I felt my heart beat began to race and I knew I couldn't be in such a stressful state of mind at the moment. I turned and moved back down a random aisle wondering where my brothers were. The store was a good size so they could be aisles away, but I knew it was quiet enough for my voice to be heard. I looked around shocked to see I was yet again in the section where bottles and diapers were sold. Arliss was walking down the aisle with his arms full of eggs and when he saw me he motioned his head to his right.

"Come on Eula let's go." he said and I was relieved to see him. I knew he and Ray could keep me calm and safe. I waddled towards him with the fruit and other items clutched to my chest and when we made it to Ray, who was handing items to the cashier, the door opened and in comes Charlie Rakes. The three of us paused as we saw him walk in and he let his high and mighty eyes fell on us. Ray was in front of me and Arliss was behind me watching and observing. Rakes smirked slowly approaching us.

"Ah the Kincade children. I haven't heard any commotion from your family in the last few months. I can only assume it's because of the little… unexpected pregnancy in the family?" he asked. The cashier bagged our items and Ray glared at the man.

"Our business is not one of yours Rakes." he said calmly. Rakes smirked.

"Oh and how do you know this? This business can be more and more my business as the days draw near." he said. Now he was making me uneasy and I was ready to go so I patted Ray's shoulders to get him to move forward. Ray glanced at me and then looked back at Rakes with a frown slowly gliding off his coat and wrapping it around me.

"You stay the hell away from my family deputy Charlie Rakes." he commanded and began to maneuver us towards the door. As we walked Rakes glanced at me with a smirk and something in the pit of my mind told me I would be seeing him again. Once we were all in the car, Ray drove off.

"Ugh that fucker will have his day. He's shut down most of the bootlegging gangs already. Where will this town be without its alcohol?" Arliss asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but all he is is a dirty cop. We can handle ourselves if we stay clear of him and the cops." Ray explained. I was too busy looking down at my stomach, rubbing it slowly. I couldn't be Rakes had thoughts that the child I carried could be his. I could see it all again in my mind. How he cuffed me to the bed, how he touched me, how he thrust into me. I felt sick for a moment and looked out the window hoping I didn't throw up. Forrest's face came into my mind and I felt somewhat better, but of course that one question played in my head.

What if the child wasn't Forrest's?

The boys dropped me off at the bar and this time Jack and Bertha was there. Howard and Forrest had gone off somewhere and I needed comfort. I moved to the back room where Forrest and I slept and I just lied on the bed on my back just sad as I could be, thoughts prickling my mind. The door slowly opened and Bertha moved in and closed the door behind her.

"Eula…are you alright? Are you feeling stomach pains?" she asked. I sighed and sat up a bit and shook my head.

"It's not right Bertha…none of it is." I whispered and she tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked moving to sit by me our shoulders touching a bit. I looked for a second, tears sliding down my face.

"Only Forrest knows and I think he never wants to talk about it because he's scared too." I sobbed. Bertha looked even more concerned.

"Knows what? What are you talking about?" she asked, her tone a bit high with worry. I looked up at her.

"Back in May before I was pregnant…Rakes raped me. And now I don't know who the baby's father is because the next day I had sex with Forrest." I cried. Her eyes widen with shock and I started sobbing now, but quietly so Jack couldn't hear me. Her arms snaked around me and she pulled me close.

"Oh Eula…I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything to the police?" she asked. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Bertha I'm a Negro. No one cares except my family, if I was raped. That's how life is for colored folks. And I haven't even told them and no one can know. Only you and Forrest." I said softly. We could hear the door of the bar open up and we looked up and heard Howard's voice and then Forrest's low toned voice. I began to wipe my cheeks away of the tears and Bertha looked at me with soft eyes.

"I won't tell." she said and I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her. The door opened and Forrest was standing in the door way and he looked down at us with a suspicious look.

"What's going on?" he asked in his usual low tone. I couldn't think of anything to say because I could not lie to Forrest. Bertha stood up.

"She was having stomach pains so I was comforting her." she explained and Forrest arched a brow before nodding.

"Alright well we brought home some dinner. Steak and vegetables." he said and we both nodded and Bertha helped me up. She smiled.

"Let's get cooking." she said with happiness and I smiled more showing my thanks.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Bertha was a good cook. She was frying the stakes while I boiled the broccoli and carrots. Forrest didn't want me too close to the frying pan.

"Eula you don't have to be all over the pan now." he said. I pouted.

"I'm not going to hurt myself." I said looking at him while he sat with his brothers.

"I know but still you never know." he told. I wanted to roll my eyes but refrained from it and just went back to boiling the vegetables. Berth smiled thinking our mini quarrel was cute. Jack looked at me.

"So is it true you knew Al Capone, Eula?" he asked. Howard also looked our way while he downed some while lightning. I nodded.

"Yes I knew him. He is a nice man." I told. Jack scoffed.

"Nice? He's the most notorious gangers in all of Chicago he can't be nice." he told. I smirked watching the water boil with excitement.

"Well when he comes up the next time I will tell him what you think of him." I teased. Jack's head snapped up.

"Oh no didn't mean nothing by it." he said and Howard laughed.

"Oh now look who's scared." he joked.

"Oh fuck you Howard." he said. Howard smiled and looked at me.

"Next time, has he been up here before?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes for my birthday. He bought me my car. Haven't you ever wondered how I got it?" I asked. Howard shrugged.

"Nope." he replied and took another gulp of his drink and I grinned. Once the dinner was ready we all got our plates and sat down. Jack looked up now at Howard as he ate.

"So Howard…when are you going to settle down and have a family?" he asked. I was stunned by the random question, but it was one to think on. I knew Jack and Bertha would get married soon. The big brother was the one without a woman and I wondered if he had found love. Howard gave him an ill mannered glare.

"That's none of your damn business." he stated and I was a bit stunned by his outburst and so was Jack and Bertha. Forrest looked at Howard.

"Hey it was just a question. No need to get defensive." he told. Howard snorted and Forrest glared a bit. "You got a problem?"

Howard shook his head.

"I ain't got no problem with nothing. Just drop it." he demanded and my eyes flexed at him for a moment and he glanced at me before getting up and moving out to the back door. Forrest and Jack just sat there not even saying anything. Forrest just cut his steak and moved some of his carrots onto my plate because he didn't like them. No one seemed to plan on getting up and I thought that was ridiculous. How could they just ignore the fact that their brother was troubled? I looked at the door Howard left out it.

"Leave it, Eula." Forrest stated eating his food. My head whipped towards him and he looked at me with commanding eyes and I looked almost disappointed at my husband and I lifted myself from the table and Jack and Bertha watched and Forrest watched with annoyed eyes. "Eula…"

"Don't." I stated sharply and his lips pierced in a thin line and I started to wobble from the room placing my hand on my back to keep me from falling back. I moved out to the back of the bar where Howard was smoking a large cigar. Smoke lazily floated to the sky. It was freezing. He didn't seem to notice me as he just stared at the trees. My eyes softened as I knew he was troubled by Jack's question.

"You'll catch a cold out here." I told him and he turned around swiftly and saw me and I smiled.

"Jesus Eula, you're the one who will get sick." he said coming over towards me and pulling off his coat and wrapping it around me. I smiled and held the large coat over me. He rested his hand on my back and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Howard?" I asked gently and he tensed and looked away.

"I'm the oldest here…I always thought I would find someone first before my brothers. Now Jack has Bertha and even Forrest has married you one of the most beautiful educated…African American woman in this town. If I had never called you a nigger then we would have never been talking, Forrest would've never met you…" he said then he looked down at my stomach. "And you wouldn't be having my niece or nephew. But I would never regret the action because you have made such an impact on everyone's lives, that…sometimes I wish you were with me instead of my brother."

As he spoke his mind his eyes did not leave my stomach and his hands continued to massage my stomach. I never knew he felt so strongly about not having someone with him. He was always the independent type. Who would've thought loneliness could come to him so quickly. My hands rested over his and I sighed lightly.

"Howard you are a good strong and wonderful man and a woman will come to you without you even seeing it. Don't worry about it because if you do…you'll put yourself in a dark place." I warned him gently. He exhaled through his nose while he nodded and gently leaned in and hugged me.

"You're right, you're right." he said and I hugged him back before pulling away gently.

"Come on let's finish dinner." I said and he agreed and we moved back inside and ate with our family. Once the moon was down and I had bathed I was lying down on my back while Forrest slept soundly beside me. His hand had rested on my stomach as well as if he needed my stomach to sleep. I think it was a way to remind him I was there. Beneath both our pillows were our guns, but I could not feel them through my pillow. Forrest didn't ask what was wrong with Howard or even what we talked about. I had a feeling he already knew the minute Jack answered him. I looked down a bit at his hand and it just rested on my stomach, like he was doing his best to connect with the baby while it was still inside me. Would he be afraid when I actually give birth in two months…in February?


	47. Chapter 47

47

The next day I decided to spend some time with my family at my old house. Forrest was driving me and he was driving slowly as well. The roads were icy and Forrest was watching the roads.

"We could've visited your folks when the ice melted." he said quickly. I sneered mildly.

"The tires of my car are fine on the road, you should have let me drive my car." I told.

"You don't need to be driving alone anywhere, Eula not when you are so close into going into labor." he told and I smiled softly and looked away.

"Of course." I replied softly. It wasn't long before we reached my old home. It felt like forever since I had been here. Forrest got out of the car and helped me out and led me towards the porch. I was in a thick coat and it felt as if no cold air could even get to me. Forrest knocked on the door.

"Oh she's here!" I could hear mom cry out with excitement from the inside and Forrest only shifted in place with mild discomfort, his hand around my waist as if to keep me warm, like the coat was not enough. The door opened and there stood mom in a beige dress and her hair was pulled back in curls. I smiled.

"Hi." I replied and from behind mom stood my father and brother.

"Hey come on in," she said then glanced at Forrest. "Hi Forrest." We moved inside and Forrest tipped his head to my mother.

"Hello Mrs. Kincade." he told. Mother embraced me and then my father did and then my brothers.

"My my Eula your time is almost here. Are you excited?" Father asked slowly shaking Forrest's hand after mother hugged him which he already looked uncomfortable with. When father's hand met his they shook slowly and released. My brother's did nothing. I nodded.

"I am excited and nervous." I told and mother nodded.

"It's to be expected. Let's all move into the kitchen. I have some meatloaf and vegetables steamed up." she said taking my arm and leading me into the kitchen leaving Forrest to follow behind and then my brothers and father. She helped me sit down and Forrest sat down beside me taking his hat off and placing it on the table. I missed this table as well. Mother and father moved to grab plates for us. Mother was moving around fast as if she was excited.

"Can you believe this Dohn, we are going to be grandparents." she said happily. Father nodded.

"Yes dear I know. So Forrest you still running that bootlegging business?" father asked. Forrest looked at my father and I did as well. I thought that was a little personal on his end but I did not reply. Forrest nodded.

"Uh yes sir. Business is still going well." he told. Father made a wincing face before nodding. Mother gave Forrest and I our plates and we ate silently for a moment.

"Arliss, Ray come get some food." he told and the boys got up and did what was told. Father glanced at my husband again. "You know I heard that deputy is cleaning up all those illegal bootlegging businesses around here. What do you think of all that?"

Forrest was putting some carrots and green beans on his fork when he looked up at my father and then looked down for a moment as if thinking.

"I think he is doing his job until he messes with the wrong people." he stated and Ray arched a brow and looked at my Father. Mother sat beside me looking at the men.

"You ain't afraid he's going to come for you and anyone who is associated with you?" Father pressed as he sat down at the head of the table. Forrest shook his head.

"It won't come to that." he answered. Arliss looked at Forrest now.

"You gonna kill him?" he suddenly asked and mother and I looked at him with hard stares.

"Arliss." mother warned and Ray and dad seemed to be waiting for an answer. I looked at Forrest knowing his answer. They didn't know what he did to me, what he put me through. Forrest looked at my older brother and then tilted his head with a mild nod.

"If it comes to that point." he told. In other words, yes. Everyone seemed content with this answer and we all began eating again. I never thought we could all be sitting together and eating so calmly. I wonder what would happen if we added Howard and Jack.


	48. Chapter 48

48

The silence was starting to kill me and I was waiting for someone to speak. Ray looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"So you going to have any more children?" he asked. Forrest looked up at him and shook his head after clearing his throat. I rolled my eyes rubbing my stomach slowly.

"Let us just see what happens after this round." I told before feeling a sharp pain in my stomach and I groaned a bit looking down. Now everyone was mildly alarmed. Forrest turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I felt my stomach pressing downwards and tightening up as if I had cramps. I shook my head.

"Just cramps." I told. He looked me over.

"We should get you home to rest." he said. Mother stood up now after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"He's right you need to rest a little." she said. I shook my head as Forrest helped me stand.

"It's okay I am fine." I told. Mother shook her head.

"No no. The weather won't be lightening up until late January early February so you need to stay warm and in your home." she advised. I gave in and nodded before taking Forrest's hand and letting him guide me to the door. Everyone followed and I hugged them and said my goodbyes. Father looked at Forrest who glanced back at him.

"When she goes into labor you best let me know. I'll be damned before I miss the birth of any of my grandchildren." he told. Forrest nodded once.

"Yes sir." he said. I kissed my father's cheek and he smiled.

"See you soon honey." he said. I gave mother one last hug and my brothers smiled.

"We will come visit soon." I told them and Ray chuckled.

"You better." he said and I smiled and moved back to the truck with Forrest. We got in and he drove us away and I had a smile on my face as I rubbed my stomach. It was glad that there wasn't too much tension in the kitchen.

"Why did your daddy want to know if we were still doing business?" I heard Forrest ask and I looked at him. He seemed to be deeply lost in thought for his eyes didn't leave the road even to look at me. I was not expecting this question so I didn't have an actual answer. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied and looked back at the road and that's when I started thinking to myself.

"You don't think your father is working for Rakes do you?" I heard him ask and just like that I tensed up and slowly looked at him. How could he ever think such things?

"What? Forrest how could you ever think such things? He is my father and is just asking to make sure I am not in any crossfire between your and Rakes-"

"But you ARE in the crossfire, Eula. The second he put his hands on you when you gave him the glass of water, you became in the line of fire." he interrupted and I looked down my stomach clearly in the way of my lap and thoughts of the father of this child moved into my mind again. I hated these thoughts. I hated how I had to doubt myself when trying to believe that Forrest was the father.

"Is that all you are afraid of? Afraid that my father might be working for Rakes which he isn't?" I told watching as his hands tightened around the wheel. I finally looked up at him. "Say it Forrest because you aren't the only one thinking it. You're afraid the child might not be yours." His head whipped at me hard.

"I don't want to raise a child that isn't mine." he said with bitterness in his tone and my eyes widened and I wasn't sure how I should even comprehend his words. "To kill this man and then to see his face in the child that came from your womb…it would kill me. It would bring back painful memories for us both. To think your- our first child doesn't belong to us both would make me hate it forever."

His tone was deep and truthful and I had never heard such things uttered with bitterness and hatred behind it. I looked forward and all was silent in the truck. I looked down not knowing what to do or say. So I said nothing and did nothing. When we arrived at the bar I got out without help and waddled up the stairs. Forrest said nothing as he got out. Oh yes this did complicate things a lot more than it should have.


	49. Chapter 49

49

I didn't say much today. When Bertha came over to help make us food I didn't say anything. When night fell over us I was on my side of the bed simply lying on my back with my eyes closed and Forrest was removing his pants and settling in beside me. I just kept still and didn't move, keeping my hands over my stomach.

"Eula, I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it." he told. I opened my eyes slowly only seeing a dark ceiling.

"Yes you did." I told him before slowly turning and looking at his face and his eyes were very focused on my face and I shook my head. "I wish I could take it all back, I wish I was strong enough to fight against someone like Rakes, but I'm not."

I never thought I'd be confessed to ever being weak and doing it now made me feel even worse. He shook his head.

"Don't talk like it's your fault because it isn't." he stated. I looked away and frowned and didn't say anything. I felt his hand curl into mine and I wanted to pull it away not wanting to be touched and I even attempted but his hand only tightened around mine and I looked at him wondering why he was even touching me and he looked at me with strong bold eyes.

"I'm never letting you go no matter what happens." he said softly and I winced at his words wanting to still be upset by his earlier, but somehow I managed to show a nod and I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away…

February 4th

I was very shocked with how fast the snow melted and how warm it began to get. By now Rakes had taken out all the other bootleggers and he was setting his eyes on Jack who had been bringing in more money than ever. I found myself standing on the porch of the Bondurant's bar looking up at the sun and moving my hands to my back as if keeping me up. I smiled at no one in particular and just took in my surroundings. Howard and Jack were out doing whatever it was they were doing with their bootlegging and Forrest and I remained here. Things were good for us. He was still being overprotective and that level grew now that I was going to give birth any day. I placed my hands on my stomach which was now larger than ever. Everything looked so calm and beautiful. I heard large footsteps coming up behind me and I smiled as Forrest came up beside me.

"Eula now I done told you that you need to be off you feet. You don't need to be standing around outside where you could catch a heat stroke." he told with mild annoyance in his voice. I looked at him with a smile not planning to argue with him. I only nodded.

"Okay Forrest." I replied and he guided me back inside where he sat me on the bar.

"I'll get you some water." he said and moved behind the bar to get me a glass of water. I watched his movements for a moment and thought about something.

"Are you excited? About the baby?" I asked and he looked at me slowly with soft yet blank eyes and he looked to be thinking for a second and I didn't even mind waiting before he looked back at me.

"I am very excited." he answered and I knew he wasn't one to lie so I smiled and sipped the glass of water he gave.

"EULA! FORREST!" we heard a very loud Bertha yelling. We looked up and saw her rushing into the bar and I was alarmed for a moment.

"Bertha, what's wrong?" I asked. Forrest leaned over the bar.

"Calm down girl catch a breath." he told staring at her. A smile came across her panting face.

"I have…great news." she said now taking my hands and I was a bit nervous wondering what she was talking about. Forrest arched a brow.

"Well spit it out." he said impatiently. Bertha smiled at him and then looked at me.

"Rakes…can't have kids. My father over heard him talking to the sheriff in town earlier. After a car accident he had back in Chicago he injured his lower half badly and he thought he was okay, but after years of trying to have a child with his ex wife failed each time… Eula he can't have kids he's too messed up down there!" she explained. My eyes widened at her words and I looked at Forrest and he was just frozen for a moment.

"Bullshit…" he replied Bertha shook her head.

"No it's true. The baby's yours, Forrest." she said happily. His eyes softened and he looked down for a moment ad I wondered what he was thinking and he slowly came around the bar and moved up to Bertha and hugged her quickly and I smiled with happiness. Bertha's words gave me new found hope and I was very happy that she brought some type of light to our worried world. Bertha hugged him back for a short moment before pulling away and I was immediately embraced by my husband and I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me deeply and this kiss felt more passionate then any of our kisses. My cheeks ran across his face tracing every inch of his skin.

He pulled back lightly and smiled down at me.

"You're having my baby." he whispered happily. The door of the bar opened again and we looked to see Jack and Howard coming in. At the sight of me they smile.

"Hey Eula." Howard said and came over to us. I smiled as he touched my stomach and Bertha moved over to Jack kissing him lightly.

"Hi Howard. You and Jack stay out of trouble?" I asked. He smiled down at my stomach as he removed his hand.

"Of course we are." he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Good. With the baby on its way I want you all to be here when it comes." I told. Jack smiled.

"Why wouldn't we be? You're delivering our niece or nephew soon." he told. I nodded.

"Yes but you never know." I told. Forrest came out from behind the bar and stood beside me.

"Don't worry Eula everyone will be here. Shoot Howard here will even go fetch your folks for you." he told. I smiled more and looked at Howard who scowled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah that's true." he said I grinned and watched as Bertha and Jack moved towards the door.

"We're going out we'll be back." he said and left out the door. Howard only rolled his eyes and moved towards the door as well.

"I'm going to go make sure everything is going well with the liquor." he said and left. I waved at him as he left before standing up on my own.

"I need a nap." I said and Forrest took my arm and nodded.

"Alright. I can watch the place." he told and I nodded as he guided me to our room. Once I was in bed it was not long before I was fast asleep. I could only remain on my back as I slept and I wasn't sure how long I was out until I heard commotion disturbing the peacefulness of my sleep. I looked around at the ceiling hearing muffled sounds and I sat up slowly making my way to my feet and waddling to the door and I opened the door and walked out to see Jack looking down at the floor in front of Forrest who looked very upset.

"I'm sorry for losing your money For-" but he had no time to finish his story before Forrest smacked Jack hard in the face and my eyes widened and I wondered what happened.

"This isn't about the money it's about principal." he said dangerously and I walked closer to the men.

"Boys what happened?" I asked intervening and Jack looked at me.

"Our spot got ambushed by Rakes and the cops and I lost all the money." he answered softly and I was shocked and looked at Forrest to see him glaring at Jack.

"You wanted in this business and now look what's happened." he frowned and I could see the look in his eyes and I knew how guilty he felt. In seconds Howard came in looking tired and distraught and Forrest glared at him. "And you, you son of a bitch-"

"Save it alright… they got Cricket. He's dead." he said. Jack and my body rose with shock and our inhales were heard. Cricket…dead no this couldn't be happening. Jack winced and slowly began to shift in place and Forrest closed his eyes in silence and I watched Jack move to the table and sit down. He curled his fingers together and I watched as tears fell down his cheeks. I looked down feeling my own tears fall and I moved over behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Howard leaned back against the wall and looked down taking off his hat. There were no words to describe what I was feeling right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes

Okay people so finally we find out who the father of Eula's child is…now before I continue with the last few chapters I want your opinions on if it was a good explanation on Rake's accident..if you all do not like it I will edit the chapter and make up a different explanation. If it sounds pretty reasonable then I will continue on…thanks!


	50. Authors Notes

Author's Notes

Okay everyone chapter 50! I am putting a lot of action into the last few chapters. I hope you have all be enjoying the story and I will probably continue with one of the stories I haven't finished…if you'd read one of my stories and think I should continue it send me an inbox!


	51. Chapter 50

50

I was hardly paying attention to what the preacher was saying. I was too busy looking at the casket which had been buried into the ground. Cricket was in there. He was so sweet and innocent and would never hurt a fly. My eyes lifted to look at Jack and he was just standing at the end of his grave looking at him with sadness and anger.

He didn't move and it seemed like he wasn't going to be doing anything for a while. Forrest and Howard stood on either side of me with their hats to their chests. My right hand rested on my stomach and my left hand was taken by Forrest. When all was said and done dirt began to pile on his grave and I closed my eyes feeling another tear slide down my cheek and my stomach began to hurt for a moment and I groaned a bit and Forrest looked at me, but I shook my head telling him I was okay and he nodded and everyone began to depart. Forrest helped me into the truck and Howard and Jack got in the back and it was a silent drive back to the bar yet Forrest never removed his hand from mine. Later on that night Howard made dinner and we all sat in silence eating.

Jack however didn't eat and I was worried for him, for his sanity. He just stared at his plate like he couldn't bring himself to take a bite. I looked at Howard and he just remained quiet. Forrest didn't even seem bothered by today's events and I didn't expect him to be. As a man who was use to killing and seeing death I would not blame him for bottling him any of his emotions. I heard chair legs scrape against wooden floors and I turned to see Jack stand up and leave the table.

"Jack." I said softly, but he disappeared into his part of the room. No one stopped him or told him to come back. I sighed and just finished some of my food before moving and collecting the boy's plates. Howard helped me wash the plates and Forrest moved into his room. I could only imagine what he was feeling. I continued to wash the dishes.

"Will it ever stop?" I asked softly and Howard looked at me for a moment with mild confusion.

"What?" he asked in a low tone. I stared out into space for a moment with sadness in my eyes.

"The fighting… the killing?" I replied softly looking down at my stomach. To bring a child up into a world of violence would be preparing them to be a killer. My father's a killer, my brother's are killers, my husband's a killer, and my brother in laws is killers. Would my child be a killer?

"Hey," Howard said catching my attention and I looked up at him. He had firm eyes and they somehow brought me hope. "We will end this sooner than you think."

I believed his words, but then again I didn't. Until Rakes was dead I felt that I would never be safe and neither would Forrest or Howard or Jack. I nodded up at him and he patted my shoulder.

"Get some rest it's late." He told and I nodded.

"Good night." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah." he replied and I smiled and left to my room. I opened the door slowly and saw Forrest lying down on the bed without his shirt and I looked at his open eyes to see him looking up at the ceiling. I moved over to the dresser we shared and took off my dress. Mom had bought me some larger dresses and nightgowns. They fit well and were very comfortable. I slid on my pink night gown and moved over to the bed and slowly sat down on it before lying back and resting on the pillow. It was so silent and the only thing distraction I had was my stomach to rub.

"Forrest?" I whispered.

"Hm?" he mumbled. I was quiet for a few more seconds.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked and it was silent again.

"Yeah." he replied and I nodded and closed my eyes. I thought about everything that happened in my past from when I was two. My real parent's death and my "adoption" and I remember all the names I was called by other white kids. I remember my mother telling me that people hated things that were different and it was just how life was going to be for a while. I remember when a man called me a nigger when I was nine and daddy almost beat him half to death for it. I remember meeting Al Capone and thought he was a chubby man.

Thoughts of moving here came into my mind. Meeting Forrest and the other Bondurant boys was the best thing that had ever happened to me. No that is wrong. Marrying Forrest and having his child was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Being lost in my thoughts put me to sleep faster than I thought. I thought I would dream tonight and for a moment I started to, but I felt something alarm my body and wake me up. My body didn't stir only my eyes waking up too feel a leg over mine and I turned my head slowly to see Forrest attached to me. His hand was on my stomach and his head was inches from mine. His body was also pressed gently against mine and I smiled the best I could before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep again.

The next morning I was wiping the bar silently. Howard was positioned at the back of the bar drinking something. Forrest was in the upper level rooms of the bar. Not much was there except storage. I looked out the window to see Jack on the hood of his truck looking at some picture. I knew it was of Cricket. I stepped out of the bar and waddled over to him. His face looked so distraught and I pressed my hand to my back to keep me up.

"Why'd it have to be him?" he asked shaking his head. I looked at the picture and sighed.

"I don't know Jack. Bad things can happen to good people and we ask God why it happens, but we don't know the answer." I replied lightly. I saw a tear slide down his face and my pain over Cricket's death was only half the pain Jack was feeling. I looked up to the window on the second level of the bar to see Forrest looking out and down at us. We heard a vehicle approaching and we looked up to see it was Sheriff Hodges coming. Jack frowned and jumped off the trunk.

"Go inside Eula." he warned and began to confront the truck. I felt like trouble would ensue.

"Jack-"

"Eula I said get in the house." he said loudly and I was a bit stunned by his tone but I did as I was told and moved back onto the house and then inside. Howard past me and moved out onto the porch and I moved up the stairs and met Forrest and looked out the window.

"He'll be alright." he said and I nodded watching as Jack spoke to the sheriff.

"I know. I just don't know when." I replied and he nodded knowingly. After a few minutes the sheriff drove away and I watched Jack stand there for a moment before speed walking off into the bar. I figured he was going to cool off. I moved away from the window and went back downstairs.

"FORREST! FORREST!" I heard Howard yell and I was alarmed instantly wondering what was going on. Howard barged into the bar speed walking towards the stairs. "Jack's gone!"

My eyes widened.

"Where would he go?" I asked watching as he moved behind the bar pulling out a small gun and then a shot gun. He looked at me quickly.

"Rakes." he replied and my hand covered my mouth and instantly I heard Forrest coming down the stairs and he was putting his gun in his back pocket. My heart raced for I knew what the boys were planning to do. Howard was out the door, probably going to start the truck. Forrest was about to stop me when I gripped his arm and stopped him.

"Forrest… Let Howard bring Jack back. Please." I begged. He looked at me deeply for a moment.

"Forrest come on." I heard Howard yell from outside. Forrest shook his head.

"Eula I got to go." he said. I winced and squeezed his arm.

"But if you go…I am afraid you will not come back." I told and he looked down at me as if thinking and he looked away for a moment and then back at me.

"Eula, I will be back. Today is the day I take revenge on Rake for everything he has done to this family. Bertha will be around shortly." he said and he leaned in and pecked the side of my lips before moving away and heading out the door. I followed him out and watched as he got in the truck and drove down the road. My heart was beating fast and I feared for both Bondurants. I looked forward for a moment and then I peed on myself…


	52. Chapter 51

51

I looked down slowly and watched as the liquid slid down my thighs. I didn't move for the longest moment until I felt my body start to slowly react. I felt my body start drain and I felt like something was starting to move and push downwards and I groaned out now as I began to feel pain all over. I looked back outside to see no one was around. I began to feel utter panic and I moved back and felt my body hit the bar and I began to pant quicker as I felt more liquid slide down my legs.

"Oh god." I whispered.

(Normal POV)

The air around Forrest had never felt so thin and he had so many things on his mind. Jack had gone off half cocked and now he and Howard had to chase him down. They picked up Henry, a loyal bootlegger, and he agreed to drive the truck. More importantly he was thinking of Eula. He wasn't thinking and he left his pregnant wife home alone, but he didn't let that thought plague him too much for he knew Bertha would be there. Forrest's eyes stayed connected to the road and he knew that whatever Rakes' plan was he was going to have a lot of guns on him and all he had were Henry and Howard. He could see the Kincade home and even saw Eula's family sitting out on the front porch. Forrest swallowed the air in his throat and looked at Henry.

"Woah Henry pull over here real quick. Hurry." he replied pointing to the house. Henry looked confused, but did so anyways.

"Oh Forrest we don't have time for this." Howard said, but Forrest stepped out of the truck and moved over swiftly towards the Kincade's yard.

"Mr. Kincade we could really use your help." he suddenly announced and he winced at requesting such a thing. Help. Dohn had a cigar between his mouth and he looked at the Bondurant boy with little sympathy.

"What can I do for you Mr. Bondurant?" he asked but Violet spoke up.

"Is the baby coming?" she asked. By now Arliss and Ray were a little alert, but Forrest shook his head.

"No Eula's fine. We need you and your boys to ride in with us to take down Rakes. Our brother Jack has gone off with half a mind and we know Rakes is going to have more fire power then we can handle." he said. To Forrest that normally wouldn't stop him from still riding down there with just Henry and Howard, but he wanted to make sure everyone came back alive.

"Forrest come on we need to go!" Howard said with edge in his voice, but Forrest didn't reply. He just kept his eyes on Dohn who snorted.

"Seems like that's your problem." he replied with an emotionless tone. Ray and Arliss gave the Bondurant boy a tough glare as if siding with their father. Forrest looked down trying to control himself.

"Mr. Kincade you and I both know what Rakes has been doing around here…-"

"And that is no business of ours. Now you go handle your business and get off my property." he said standing up from his chair. Violet looked a bit worried for Forrest who now officially snapped.

"I thought you city boys weren't afraid a fight!" he stated in a low but deep tone. Dohn now frowned at such disrespect.

"You must not know who you are dealing with Bondurant. The fact that you are my daughter's husband is the only reason I let you breathe near my property." he shot back. Violet whipped her head at her husband.

"Dohn be civil." she said sharply, but Dohn didn't react to his words. Forrest's eyes widened a bit.

"You need to get over our little rivalry and stand up for your home because this place is your home!" he yelled. Dohn had heard enough and began to turn away from Forrest moving to the house door. By now Arliss and Ray had stood up and were going to follow their father. "Dohn that deputy raped your daughter and you aren't going to do anything about it!"

Dohn's eyes widened as he paused in time and space, his eyes not leaving the front door. Violet's eyes widened with shock and sadness and she suddenly covered her mouth in horror. Ray and Arliss tensed greatly, their eyes widening with rage.

"Forrest let's go!" Howard called out and Forrest stared at Dohn's back who seemed to be shaking. Forrest didn't expect the truth to come out the way it did, but he knew they needed to know and now was as good a time as any. The look Violet's face showed nothing but pure disgust and she looked at her husband.

"Oh Dohn do something." she cried out. Dohn's lips twitched up into a snarl.

"Ray…get the machine guns." he said darkly and Ray moved swiftly around his father and entered the house. "Arliss start the car."

Arliss nodded and jumped off the porch. Forrest released a breath of air hiding the happiness he felt that they were taking action. Violet followed Dohn into the house and Forrest moved back to the truck. Dohn came back out in a black Fedora hat and a black coat. In his hands were two large black machine guns, one for him and the other for Arliss. Ray followed behind him and two loaded up in the car and Dohn looked at Forrest with a stern look in his eyes, a look Forrest knew all too well. This man was ready to kill.

"We'll follow you." Dohn told and Forrest nodded and closed the door to his truck and drove on down with the Kincade boys right behind them.

(Eula's POV)

I was felt a groan escape me as I stared at the ceiling. By now I was on the floor of the bar, my legs spread wide and I was I could already feel my forehead start to sweat. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was alone and afraid and I was about to have a baby. My legs spread wider and I felt my teeth crunch together as I felt pressure start push down on my stomach and through my vagina.

"Eula?" I heard a familiar voice and I looked up. It was Bertha.

"Bertha!" I yelled out and I heard the sound of footsteps on the porch and the door burst open and Bertha stood there wide eyed.

"Oh my god." she told and moved to my side, her hand finding my own.

"It hurts Bertha it hurts." I told with pain in my voice and she nodded.

"Okay I am going to get you some warm water and towels." she said and I nodded quickly and she was gone in seconds and back as well.

"Here are some pillows lay your head back." she instructed and I did as I was told. I felt the comfort of mine and Forrest's pillows. She moved a blanket over my body and then moved in front of me and placed a blanket under my legs. Beside her was a bowl of water and more blankets. I was panting harder than ever. The pain increasing tenfold and I started to give out short pants and yells.

"Oh god Bertha!" I screamed and I didn't realize she had taken off my panties and was now looking between my legs.

"Eula…the baby is coming. I can see a head." she told. I looked at her and she looked at me with a smile. "You can do this." I felt more pain start to rip through my vagina and I knew she was right. My head fell back and I looked all around until I saw a window behind the bar and I saw all the green trees and it was so beautiful. I closed my eyes for a second and felt tears sliding down my face.

"Okay Eula push." Bertha coached and I inhaled hard and started to push and was answered with pain. What was the biggest thing I could think of that cause this pain? A watermelon ripping through my vaginal opening. I screamed loud and high and Bertha's eyes widened as she nodded. "Come on Eula come on!"

I inhaled hard and pushed once again and felt more pain seep through me. No bullet wound, no forced entry, no cut across my skin hurt like this. I wanted to stop I wanted it all to end. I kept pushing though thinking of Forrest. I heard something screaming, screaming louder than me. My eyes shot open and I was met with the ceiling and I looked forward slowly to see Bertha covered in blood and holding something wet and slimy. A long cord was attached to it and she began to wrap a blanket around it and she smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"It's a boy." she said and looked at me and I felt sweat and salty tears stream down my face as a smile slowly parted through my pained face. Bertha moved over to me and I slowly held my arms out and I watched her place the child in my arms. The boy. My son. He was covered in blood, my blood and I smiled down at him as he cried and cried. I grinned and Bertha cut his birth cord and I just looked at him for a moment. He was crying and screaming and he was just beautiful.

"Hello Travis." I whispered and Bertha smiled more and I felt suddenly another pain between my legs and I winced a bit feeling my body start to pant again. I looked at Bertha and groaned again as I began to feel pain move through my body.

"Bertha, what's happening?" I asked and Bertha moved back between my legs and looked between them and her eyes widened.

"Here comes another!" she told and I knew I would need my strength to push again. I slowly moved and lied Travis down on the floor, but made sure he was wrapped up in the blanket and he kept crying. I closed my eyes again and let out a loud scream as I began to push the second watermelon child from my body. This one hurt more than I ever imagined. Bertha nodded and smiled.

"Come on Eula two more strong pushes." she told and I already felt tired of pushing, but I was a Kincade and I would embrace this pain to the fullest. I gave a short growl as I sat up a bit and clenched my fingers together forming fists and I growled and screamed at the same time as I pushed harder and harder until I heard another harsh scream enter the world and I fell back listening to the screams of two children.

"Oh Eula…it's a girl." I heard Bertha state, but as she spoke I could hear her words as blurs and my vision blurred out before I only saw black.


	53. Chapter 52

52

I thought I was dead. I thought I did not make it through one of the best experiences of my life. My brain was finally working and I felt my eyes open up painfully slow. I was met with a white ceiling it was so white and pale. What I felt however was different. Ignoring the mild light headedness I felt I looked down to see two small things sleeping on my chest and I blinked a few times thinking this was a dream. It had to be. I looked at the one on my left. Wrapped in a blue blanket was a little tan baby. Travis. I let my eyes float on the baby wrapped in pink. Eve. She was tan too, but a bit darker than Travis. They had little to no hair and they just looked perfect, but I could not even think that for I had to figure out where I was or where their father was. I looked around for a moment to see I was in a hospital room. Who would have thought I would be here.

"Hey…"

I looked over to see mother standing in the door way with a small smile and I was beyond surprised.

"Mother," I said breathlessly. "How?" She only smiled and came into the room slowly.

"Your father and brothers went to war with the Bondurants, don't worry they're fine. I ran all the way to their bar to tell you and to make sure you were okay. I walk in and see Bertha covered in blood and crying and claiming you're dead. Now only a woman who has had children would know a woman having a baby would pass out. I just was not expecting you to have….twins." she explained with such a shocked face. I heard small cooing and looked down to see the babies were moving a bit on their chests.

"Did the doctors take a look at them?" I asked and looked at my mom who nodded.

"Yes two perfectly healthy little twins…all though the difference is sex are very new around here. You will also be okay so don't worry. Have you thought of names?" she asked. I nodded wrapping both my arms around their small forms. They were so fragile and had an odd smell.

"Travis and Eve." I replied and looked at her and she grinned and nodded.

"Beautiful." she answered and I smiled before looking down at my children and that's when I remembered everyone else. I looked at mother with mild worry.

"Where is Forrest?" I asked and mother looked down with a saddened face and I was prepared to think the worst.

"Forrest and Jack were shot at the standoff with that…deputy. They are in the other room and your father and brothers are out in the lobby with Howard and Bertha. They are sickened with grief and Howard refuses to see you until Forrest has seen you." she explained. I was stunned by her words. I closed my eyes trying to think.

"How is Forrest ad Jack?" I asked trying to keep a low voice as to not disturb the small babies on my chest. Mother smiled.

"They will make a full recovery. Bertha is with them now." she told and I sighed with relief.

"Can you tell everyone who hasn't been shot to come in?" I asked. "I want them to see their niece, nephew, and grandchildren."

Mother smiled even more before glancing at the kids and then leaving out the door. As I had the time to myself I looked at my kids and just gently ran my fingers over their bald heads. Both their small hands were touching each other's and I felt a tear slip down my face as I brought these two children into my world. They moved and squirmed a bit, their only warmth was the blanket over all of our bodies and they thin blanket they were wrapped in.

"Hello Eve. Hello Travis." I whispered and the door opened again. Father was the first to step through a smile on his face.

"Oh look at you pretty lady…you're a momma." he said moving in towards the bed. Ray and Arliss were behind me and they looked at my entire body before smiling.

"Is that them?" Ray asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes the girl is eve and the boy is Travis." I replied Howard came in with a smile and I smiled back at him. Dad smiled with happiness and mother stood beside him.

"Who came first?" Arliss asked. I smiled and looked at Travis.

"Travis then Eve." I said happily. Dad grinned.

"Yes, my boy! He'll be a fighter I know it." he said. Mother grinned lovingly.

"Yes strong enough to protect his little sister." she informed. Howard kept smiling and I looked at him with mild curiosity.

"Howard is Rakes…"

Howard smiled almost evilly.

"Shot by Jack and gutted like a fish." he answered and I closed my eyes with happiness. So my nightmare was finally over. I opened my eyes slowly.

"When can I see Forrest?" I asked. Father smirked.

"In a couple of hours. The doctors said he and Jack are out of surgery and are doing fine…I ordered them to bring his bed in here since it's big enough." he told. I was surprised by this. A Kincade helping a Bondurant? It was almost absurd but I didn't question it. I nodded softly and smiled.

"Thanks daddy." I replied and he nodded and looked at Howard.

"I haven't been in a gun fight in many amoons. You all are alright." he stated and Ray and Arliss smiled their approval and I grinned. I had never seen such an accepting sight. Finally we were one. I suddenly felt Eve's small mouth on my chest as she yawned and then I saw Travis stirring and whining. Mother smirked.

"Oh it's feeding time. Everyone out, I think Eula needs some time alone." she told and everyone agreed and began to clear the room. Ray smiled at me.

"Now we will be checking up on you." he informed. I nodded and Arliss smiled with happiness.

"See ya, Eula." he said.

"Bye." I replied as the two left. Father and mother kissed my cheeks then the top of my twin's heads and moved back.

"We'll check on you in a few hours." mother replied and I nodded and they left the room. Howard was last and he looked at my now crying babies. His eyes watered and I grinned.

"Why Mr. Bondurant are those tears I see?" I asked and he grinned and shook his head.

"No Mrs. Bondurant. I just have something in my eyes." he said and I grinned softly and he exited the room leaving me to feed my hungry babies.

Four hours later…

I softly tapped the twin's back soothing them as they slept. I felt ready to move again. I wanted to move again. The door suddenly opened and in came a doctor who gave me a short nod.

"We've been told to bring in Mr. Bondurant." he informed and for some reason he didn't look pleased. I guess he put two and two together and found out that Forrest was the baby's father. I only nodded and the doctor turned and began to roll in a bed and on the other end was a nurse. I looked around the doctor to see a sleeping Forrest in a white gown under the white blankets. He was positioned beside me and the doctor and nurse left. I stared at his sleeping face for a moment and I knew I had to be closer. I slowly and carefully sat up and maneuvered myself up slowly while holding onto the twins. I moved my feet around the bed and gently turned my body and sat the children down flat on the bed. They shifted a bit but remained sleeping. That's when I felt the pain in my stomach from all the child birth.

"You need to be in bed." I heard his weak voice. I smiled and turned to him slowly and a part of me didn't want to take my eyes off the babies, but I had to see him. I looked down at him and he gave a soft stare. I leaned over to him and he gently took his hand and I smiled.

"Still worrying for me." I said softly and he made a raspy noise.

"It would be a crime to not worry about my wife, the mother of my children." he said slowly. I smiled and felt soft tears escape my eyes.

"Oh Forrest they're beautiful." I said. He kept a straight face before closing his eyes and groaning softly.

"Twins…" he said. I nodded.

"Yes. Travis came first. Than Eve." I replied. He nodded slowly giving the smallest of smiles.

"Let me old Travis than give me Eve." he told. I looked him over.

"You feel up to is?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just lay him on my chest." he said and I nodded and gently picked up Travis who continued to sleep and I moved him towards Forrest and he opened his arms and helped my guide him onto his chest. Forrest looked him over for a moment just scanning his face. I watched as his large finger gently traced over Travis' small cheek and lips and nose.

"My son." I heard him whisper in a low tone just looking him over. His other hand rubbed his back and I watched as Travis opened his small eyes and blinked a bit and I smiled even more and watched as he looked Forrest dead in the eye and blinked. Forrest gave his usual hard stare and then gave a small smile.

"Let me see Eve." he said lightly and I nodded and switched the babies carefully and this time he gave Eve a visual smile. "They're both light and dark…so perfect."

I smiled and nodded.

"They are." I replied. Eve cooed and began to whimper as if she was about to cry, but Forrest only ran his fingers lightly over her cheeks and nose and chin and I guess feeling his touch calmed her because she was quiet now. And I saw the little girl start to smile a bit as she looked into the face of her father. I picked Travis up not wanting to deny him attention. I cradled him softly and just stared at his little face.

"They're all ours." I replied and I looked at Forrest to see he had fallen asleep with Eve on his chest. I expected him to be tired. I slowly got back into my bed with Travis and rested him on my chest and went back to sleep.


	54. Chapter 53

53

3 Years Later

I had never seen such a blue sky on August seventh. I looked up at the trees from my new home and smiled. Dad and the boys bought us a new house for just Forrest, me and the kids. Howard married a woman named Lucy and they had four kids. Jack married Bertha and I know we all saw that coming. Forrest, Howard, and Jack still did their bootlegging, but were always sure to be careful and always promised to come back to their families. Ray married a farmer's daughter, Melissa, who is now pregnant. Arliss is dating a woman at the grocery store we always went to. Her name is Christine. All the women are very nice. Who would have thought all of this would happen in a matter of three years.

"Mommy, mommy!" I was taken from my thoughts and I turned from the window of the living room and watched as Eve played with a little doll mother had gotten her. Travis was sitting on Forrest's lap on the couch shooting him with a small toy gun, Mr. Capone gave him. He got to meet my husband who looked more shocked than I had ever seen. I smiled at the twins. Eve had a bush of curly hair and Travis had slick straight hair which Forrest loved to comb back. I moved over towards Eve and swept her off the carpet floor and she smiled and clung to me.

"We should head over to my folks now before they get worried and decide to come over here." I told and Forrest gave a light smile and nodded.

"Yeah I know how they get." he said and lifted Travis up and turned to me. "You ready?"

I nodded and we left the house carrying the twins in our hands. We got into his truck and I held on to the kids while Forrest started the truck. I smiled at him. He still wore the same shirt, sweater and dark green pants. His famous hat still rested upon his head. Three years didn't age him much, but it felt like it aged me. My hair was now a bit longer and tied back and I still wore my dresses of course. I put Eve in dresses even though she always seemed to tear them off and want to wear over alls. I figure she will want to be just like the boys. Travis himself was somehow opposite of an independent child. He was always near Forrest or near me. Sometimes he was afraid whenever we moved to another room for a few minutes, but it was to be expected of a three year old, but I knew both my children's future or at least I would like to know. Travis Dohn Bondurant will be just like his father, his uncles, and his grandfather. He will be strong and he will be prepared to protect those he loved and ready to die by the heat of a gun. Eve Summer Bondurant will follow her heart and tear off the dress that is her life and wear something just for her. I knew one thing though she will be defiant against her daddy as I was mine. She already runs from him when he tries to put diapers on her and she loves to hide his hat.

I looked up at the road ahead of us and wondered what life would be like for my children growing up with a white dad and black mom. Would they be accepted by everyone or rejected. Death would've come to me if I were the male and Forrest were the female, but it always seemed to be an ignored subject if it were a black female and white male. I felt Forrest's hand reach over and gently take mine and I looked at him and smiled. Nothing would ever break him or change the choices he made. As my fingers curled into his I looked down at the children who looked around at everything that passed the truck and I knew that everything would be okay as long as the Bondurants and the Kincades stuck together.


	55. Author's Notes

(Author's notes)

Okay everyone so that is the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it!

Well I shall be looking at something new to write or I may finish an old story. Like I said if you want me to finish a story PM me and let me know. I am thinking of finishing one of my Inglorious Basterds story or my Dark knight story.

Anyways I enjoyed all of your reviews and they kept me going with my story honestly.I hope to see more of them in the future.


End file.
